


Something New

by fanficshiddles



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cunnilingus, D/s, Double Penetration, F/M, Forced Orgasms, Loki - Freeform, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Tickling, Vaginal Fingering, dp, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 77,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanya meets not only Tom Hiddleston, but she has some freaky encounters with Loki. What happens when they both take a big interest in her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I was late. Soooooo late.

The fact that I fell down the last two steps running into the tube station didn’t help. I went over my ankle and twisted it or something. It was so dam sore. But I had to get to work, as in 20 minutes ago.

The day started out as a disaster. I had missed my alarm because of a dream… Well I say dream, it was more an erotic dream. About Loki, of all people to dream about. I know he didn’t even exist. But I was a huge fan of Tom Hiddleston’s Loki. The dream had been very realistic. And let’s just say, it was a pleasurable wake up call. But did make me late on getting showered and dressed.

I finally made it to work. My hobbling did not go unnoticed by my co workers, but none of them said anything. They knew I was in big trouble for being late. Our boss absolutely hated anyone being late, even by a minute. I was now... 34 minutes late. God dammit.

‘Tanya, get in here.’ Said boss shouted on me just as I had sat down on my seat.

‘Shit.’ I muttered under my breath.

I got up and hobbled into his office. He glanced down at my ankle and tsked under his breath as I sat down at the other side of his desk.

‘You’re late. Care to explain why?’ He snapped.

‘I’m sorry, Mr Burrows. I went over my ankle as I was going down the steps at the tube station. It slowed me up and I missed the train so I had to wait for the next one. I’m so sorry, it won’t happen again.’ I rambled out quickly.

‘It better not. If it does, you’re out of here. I don’t stand for lateness.’ He snarled.

‘Now get out.’ He said as he motioned to the door.

I didn’t even bother trying to say anything else. I just left his office and went to work. I hadn’t even been here 2 months and I already hated it. The job itself was great, I got to interview some great celebrities. But that was the only perk. I hated my boss, working with him was just awful. But I had worked my ass off in college to get to where I am now. I had always dreamed of working for a top magazine company, but now I wasn’t so sure.

‘Tanya, we have a last minute interview for you to do this afternoon. It’s about the new theater production that’s happening next month, Coriolanus.’ 

My head picked up at that. Coriolanus is what Tom Hiddleston was doing. I had tried to get tickets but was unlucky. I was absolutely devastated. I loved Shakespeare aswell.

‘Do you want to cover it?’ Tim asked. 

‘Yes, definitely. Who is it I will be interviewing?’ I asked as I started up my computer.

‘Tom Hiddleston.’ Tim winked at me before he disappeared. He knew about my love for Tom Hiddleston. He always teased me about it.

‘Oh. My. God.’ I said quietly. 

I was going to meet Tom Hiddleston. THE TOM HIDDLESTON. I had no idea how I was going to manage to get through this interview alive.

 

I made sure I left in plenty of time to get to where I was meeting Tom. I was meeting him at the Donmar itself. I was very excited. Perhaps I’d be able to speak to someone that worked there and blag myself a ticket. Here’s hoping.

I hobbled inside the building and went to the reception. A woman greeted me and looked a little concerned too.

‘Hello. Are you ok there?’ She asked. She clearly had noticed me hobbling in.

‘Hi. Yeah, thank you. Just a bad ankle.’ I brushed it off quickly. ‘I’m here to interview Tom Hiddleston. I’m from Burrows magazine.’ I said as I held up my ID card.

‘Ah yes, he’s expecting you. If you go up the stairs and turn right, it’s the second door on the left. Will you manage the stairs ok? I can ask him to come down here?’ She asked.

‘Yeah I should manage, thank you very much though.’ I said with a smile. 

A complete stranger was nicer to me than my asshole boss.

I tackled the stairs and it did take me a little while, but I got there. I turned right and then to the second left door, as she had said. I wasn’t sure whether to knock or not, I didn’t know what room this was. Whether it was a private room or even the stage room.

But I decided to knock, to be on the safe side. I heard footsteps at the other side and then the door opened. I knew I probably looked crazy when I seen him, but when you have Tom Hiddleston stood right on front of you, it’s a bit difficult to remain normal.

‘Hello there. You must be Tanya?’ He asked as he put his hand out.

Oh my god, he knows my name.

'Hi, yes that's me. Pleasure to meet you, Mr Hiddleston.' I said as I put my hand into his.

Instead of shaking my hand though he brought it up to his lips and kissed over my knuckles. I could feel myself blushing like crazy.

‘The pleasure is all mine. And just call me Tom.’ He smiled. ‘Come on through.’ He said as he held the door open and motioned for me to go in.

I got my breath back and hobbled through. The room seemed to just be a chill out room. There was sofas, a TV and a small kitchen area. 

‘Are you ok, darling?’ Tom asked as he shut the door behind me.

‘Yes, thank you.’ I said as I turned around to face him.

‘You don’t look ok. What did you do to your ankle?’ He asked as he motioned for me to sit down on the sofa.

‘I was rushing for work this morning and I fell down the steps to the tube station. I was just being clumsy.’ I shrugged it off and got my things out of my bag, ready to interview.

‘Ouch. Have you had the doctors take a look at it?’ Tom asked as he sat down on the same sofa as me. I hadn’t expected that, I thought he would have sat down on the one opposite me, not so close.

‘Not yet, no. I haven’t had time. My boss nearly had me fired for being late. If I had went to the doctors and taken longer, then I definitely wouldn’t be sitting here right now.’ I laughed a little, trying to keep humor in the subject. But Tom just frowned.

‘He doesn’t sound like a very nice boss. You should get it checked out, make sure nothing is badly wrong with it.’ 

Tom sounded so concerned. It made me feel all fuzzy inside. That a stranger actually cared more about my welfare than my own freaking boss! 

Tom got us both a drink and then we got to it. I had my mini recorder start up and I opened my note book to a new page and got my pen ready. 

The interview itself went really well. Though I wasn’t sure if it was just Tom’s gentleman ways or if he was maybe flirting with me. It was hard to tell. But at the end that’s where I got really confused as to whether he was genuinely flirting with me or not.

‘That’s everything. Thank you so much for your time, Tom. I know you must be busy.’ I said as I switched the recorder off and I closed my note pad.

‘No problem at all. I can always make time for a beautiful woman such as yourself.’ He said with a big smile. 

I felt my cheeks heat up. I coughed and put my things away. Unsure on where to go with the conversation now.

‘Uhh. If you want to see a copy of the interview before we publish it in the magazine, I can have a copy sent to your publicist if you want.’ I offered.

‘That would be great. But how about we cut out the middle man and I give you my email, so you can send it over to me once you’re done.’ Tom said as he grabbed a piece of paper from the table and he asked for my pen. 

I handed him my pen from my bag and he wrote down his personal email address. Was this actually happening? I now had Tom Hiddleston’s personal email. Wow! This was turning out to be more like a dream than anything.

‘Be sure to get in touch when you’re done.’ 

‘Sure thing.’ I said with a smile as I took the paper. 

I hobbled back over to the door and Tom rushed forwards to get the door for me. I was a little self conscious as he followed me to the stairs. Getting down the stairs was going to be anything but graceful, having Tom watch me was not going to help.

I took hold of the banister and took my first step down. Great. It was going to take a while. 

‘Here, this might be easier.’ Tom said as he suddenly scooped me up in his arms, one arm under my legs and the other wrapped around my waist. I squealed out as he carried me easily down the stairs, as if I was as light as a feather.

‘There you go.’ Tom grinned as he placed me carefully down on my feet.

‘Thank you...’ I blushed and straightened out my skirt.

‘Much safer to get down stairs, wasn’t it?’ Tom chuckled and nudged my arm playfully.

‘Definitely. I’m just glad you didn’t trip too though. That might have been a disaster.’ I giggled.

‘It seems that you are the accident prone one, darling. Not I.’ Tom winked at me. ‘Now, I better get going. Take care, Tanya. It was lovely to meet you and I sure hope I get to see you again soon.’ Tom kissed my cheek then went back upstairs. He glanced back down to me briefly when he reached the top. 

My heart had completely stopped. My ovaries were totally gone aswell.

What just happened?

 

I was in a complete daze for the rest of the afternoon. Work flew by as I was concentrating on getting the interview sorted. The sooner it was done, the sooner I got to email it to Tom. 

‘Staying behind to make up for a late start?’ My boss said as he locked up his office. 

I glanced up to notice I was indeed the last one there. Everyone else had went home.

‘I was just wanting to get a good start on this interview.’ I replied.

‘Good. Don’t let me down with this one.’ He said before he walked off.

I rolled my eyes and carried on with what I was doing. It was around 8pm before I finally left work. I was supposed to finish at 6. But at least I felt productive and like I had actually done something good with my day. Even though it had gotten off to a pretty bad start.

I couldn’t stop thinking about my meeting with Tom as I walked towards the tube station. So much so that I never noticed someone just standing on the pavement, and I walked right into them. 

‘Shit!’ I cried out as I fell to the ground after walking right into said person. 

‘Are you ok, sweetheart?’ A smooth, delicious voice asked as a long fingered hand reached down to help me up.

‘Yeah... I’m so sorry, I really need to watch where I’m...’ I stopped mid sentence as he pulled me up to my feet and I got to look at him.

This man, he was... No, he couldn’t be. He looked so much like... Loki. He was so tall, beautiful. Long black hair, perfect features and a lovely fitting suit with a green scarf. He looked impossibly similar to Tom Hiddleston... But Loki. How could this be?

‘Going?’ He finished my sentence for me with a dazzling grin.

‘Eh, yeah. I’m sorry about that.’ I said as I stepped back a little from him.

‘Don’t worry, sweetheart. Is your foot ok?’ He asked me as he pointed to said foot.

‘Yeah. I just have a bad ankle. Ehm, I better get going. Sorry again.’ I said quickly as I moved past him and quickly walked away.

This had to be a dream. That couldn’t have been Loki, could it? He sounded exactly like Tom’s Loki aswell as the looks... It just didn’t make sense. 

It had to be a coincidence, it just had to.


	2. Chapter 2

It was two days since I had interviewed Tom. I had worked my ass off to get the interview all done and edited. Usually it took me over 4 or 5 days to do, amongst other work. But I had worked hard with this, maybe so I could email Tom soon…

I still couldn’t get Tom and Loki out of my mind though. Had that actually been Loki I bumped into the other day? I had no idea.

I snapped out of my thoughts as I was on the tube to work. I was listening out for the announcements in case there was a delay or a station closed. I knew I had to go and interview someone else today, so I liked to be ahead of the game and know if anything was closed. I didn’t want to get into more trouble with my boss after all.

I sighed and sat back on the chair. But that’s when I noticed him. In the next carriage down, it was Loki. Or the guy that looked like Loki… Wait no, it had to be Loki. But it couldn’t be. But he was there. Stood in among the crowd. He was looking my way and he winked at me.

But then the train started to rock a little and the lights flickered, when the lights stopped flickering he was gone.

‘What on earth.’ I muttered to myself. 

How could he just vanish like that? Or did he just move away within the few seconds of light flickering? Oh god, I was going insane. I had to be.

I tried to shake him from my mind as I got off at the next stop. I hobbled to work and was there 15 minutes early. Thank god. It was better than being even a second late.

‘Ah good to see you’re early again. You best keep it up. I’m keeping an eye on you, Miss Violet. Your standard of work better not slip.’ My boss said as he glared at me. 

What was his problem? I hadn’t even said or done anything! God he was so infuriating.

I worked hard that morning and by lunch time I had Tom’s interview all ready to be sent to the publisher. But first, I had to send it to him and get an approval. So I got it all ready to be sent, I had just typed in his address when Mr Burrows appeared at my desk.

‘How is the editing for Hiddleston’s interview going?’ He asked me.

‘All done. I just need to send it to Mr Hiddleston to get it approved. Then I will get it sent to publishing.’ I said as I quickly minimized the screen. I wasn’t really sure if we were supposed to send the celebs copies to their personal email address or not.

‘Don’t bother with that. Just send it straight to publishing. I want to get this out tomorrow.’ He snapped at me.

‘But, Mr Burrows. We always make sure the client is happy first?’ I argued back.

‘I don’t care, Tanya. It better be sent to publishing by the end of the day. Or you’re fired.’ He said angrily at me.

Great. Just great.

I didn’t want to not send it to Tom and get his approval first. But the chances of him replying to me before the end of the day was next to impossible. But I still wanted to send it to him first anyway.  
  


_Hi, Tom_

_I hope you’re well. I have attached a copy of the final draft for your interview. I do hope you approve. If you can let me know as soon as you possibly can, that would be great. Though I understand you’re busy, so just when you can._

_Thanks, Tanya_   
  


I took a deep breath and then I pressed send. Now it was just a matter of waiting. But no doubt it would be a day or two before he responded to me.

‘You ok, Tanya?’ Tim asked as he stopped at my desk.

‘Yeah. Just, well… Mr Burrows has given me the deadline for the interview I done with Tom, for the end of today.’ 

‘That’s a bad thing, why? You’ve finished it, haven’t you?’ Tim asked as he perched on my desk.

‘Yeah. But I promised Tom I would send him a copy to approve it first. There’s no way he’s going to be able to read over it before the day’s out.’ I said as I put my face down in my arm on the desk and groaned.

‘Hmm. Mr Burrows knows more than anyone that we get approval from the celeb first. Why is he wanting to risk it?’ Tim was confused. As was I.

‘I don’t know. He hates me, that much I do know.’ I grumbled into the desk.

‘Well, let me know if you get it published in time or not. I’m sorry there’s nothing I can do to help.’ Tim said as he patted my shoulder sympathetically. 

‘Thanks.’ I said as I sat up. 

When it was time to break for lunch, I just went down to the cafeteria and grabbed a sandwich.

I had just eaten half of it when my phone buzzed, signaling I had a new email. I checked it, thinking it would just be some silly spam. But the name ‘Tom Hiddleston.’ At the top sent my brain into over drive.

He had replied.

To me.

Oh my gosh.

I opened the email up and couldn’t stop grinning as I read it.  
  


_Hello, darling._

_So glad you’ve emailed this to me. As I said the other day, I will always have time for a beautiful lady such as yourself._

_I’ve read it over and it is fantastic. You’ve not missed anything that I said out, or put words into my mouth like a lot of people do. I’m very pleased. Thank you._

_How’s the ankle?_

_Tom._   
  


I was more shocked he had ended the email with a question. Prompting me to actually respond to him. But I was also sooo happy and relieved that he had read it already. So I could get it sent to the publishers this afternoon and meet the new deadline.   
  


_Hi,_

_Thank you so so much for reading it and getting back to me so quickly. My boss decided to put me on a deadline for it to be sent to publishers by the end of the day!!! But panic now over. You’re a life saver!_

_The ankle is, still sore. Not quite as bad as it was, but still sore. I guess it won’t really heal much until the weekend when I can actually rest it. How are you?_

_Tanya_   
  


I thought I’d end mine with a question to. Why not eh?

By the time I had finished eating the rest of my sandwich, he had replied again.  
  


_No problem, darling. Glad I was able to help._

_Your boss does sound awfully horrible. Is he allowed to just change deadlines like that? I thought you said to me the other day you had about 5 days to complete it?_

_Did you go to the doctors about your ankle?_

_Tom._

_  
Well he’s the boss. So I guess he can do whatever he wants really. If I had to send it to your publicist first though, I definitely wouldn’t have made it on time. So I’m grateful you suggested cutting out the middle man, as you said. :-)_

_I haven’t been, no. I don’t think they would be able to do anything about it anyway. Besides I can’t get time off to get to the doctors. My boss is that bad!_

_Tanya_

_  
He really does sound like the devil from hell._

_You really should get that checked out at the docs though. It might be worse than you think. You were limping really badly on it the other day. I can only imagine how sore it must be._

_I have an idea. Leave it to me. ;)_

_Tom_

_  
What are you up to?_

_Tanya_   
  


Was all I sent back. But I didn’t get a reply. Odd. What was he up to?

I tried to forget about the last email as I went back up to my desk. I got the interview sorted and sent to the publisher. At least that was one thing done and off my mind. So I wouldn’t be worrying about getting fired now. Until the next time Mr Burrows decided to drop something on me suddenly.

‘Miss Violet. I’ve had a call from Tom Hiddleston. He wants to add some things to the interview. Said he wants to meet you in person in an hour at the Donmar. You better get on this now and then get it sent to the publisher.’ Mr Burrows said to me from his office. I was away to say how it was already sent to them, but he didn’t give me a chance to reply.

And what did Tom want to meet with me again for? This was just weird.

I was away to email him, to ask him what was going on. When I got an email through from Tom himself.  
  


_Trust me._

_Tom_   
  


‘Okayyyy then. This week just gets weirder and weirder.’   
  


I made my way to the donmar to meet Tom. I was really intrigued to what he was up to. But when I arrived there, he was waiting for me outside. There was also a taxi waiting.

Huh?

'Hello, darling.' Tom smiled as he put an arm around me and kissed my cheek.

'Hi... So, what's going on?' I asked. I was clearly very confused. 

‘Well you said you couldn’t get time off to get to the doctors. So, he thinks we are brushing up on some finishing touches to the interview. But I am taking you to A & E to get your ankle checked over.’ Tom grinned.

‘What... Now?’ I was really shocked.

‘Right now.’ Tom said as he opened the door to the taxi and motioned for me to get in.

‘Tom... I. I don’t understand. Why are you doing this?’ 

‘Just get in and then we can talk. We don’t have long. You are on a deadline, remember.’ He winked to me.

I climbed into the taxi and Tom got in next to me.

‘So... Why?’ I asked.

‘I don’t like it when people are nasty to others for no reason. It sounds like your boss is a complete asshole. I don’t like the thought of you being hurt either. So I thought it’s better I help you get your ankle checked out now before it gets worse.’ 

Ok, my heart had completely melted. How could this man be so incredibly sweet to someone he doesn’t even know?

‘Thank you, Tom. I don’t really know what to say.’ 

‘How about you say yes to having dinner with me on Monday night?’ He asked with a smirk. 

Smooth move, Mr. 

‘Ok... Yes.’ I grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Saturday and I was finally able to just relax and let my ankle rest. I had it x-rayed when Tom took me to A & E. It wasn’t broken, just sprained as I had suspected. I had been given painkillers and a stretchy bandage to wear over it. It was feeling better already, I knew by Monday it would be even better. I was planning on doing nothing for the whole weekend.

Well, maybe not nothing. 

My friends Ailsa and Lisa phoned me to see if I was free to go for some drinks at the local pub. How could I say no to a drunken night with my best friends?

So I got myself dressed into one of my nice dresses and I made sure I just wore flat shoes. I wasn’t risking high heels. No way. Not with my ankle still being sore.

 

‘How’s the new job going?’ Lisa asked me once we sat down with our drinks.

‘Ehh. Both good and bad.’ I said as I stirred my drink with the straw. 

We hadn’t had a proper catch up in ages as we had all been really busy. They both worked for the police, so were difficult to get hold of for catch ups. 

‘What’s the bad?’ Ailsa asked.

‘My boss. He’s a complete and utter asshole. Keeps changing deadline times, hates me and is very strict on being late. I was late the other morning because I busted my ankle. He nearly fired me! I’m on my last warning already. Even though I work hard and it was only one time I was late.’ I said angrily.

‘Oh geez. He does sound like an ass. Anyway, what’s the good with the job?’ 

‘Well… Interviewing celebs is amazing. And the best part, I met Tom Hiddleston on Thursday.’ I grinned.

‘What? No wayyyyyyy!’ Lisa and Ailsa both screeched at me at the same time.

‘Yeah. That’s not all. We seemed to hit it off, as he’s invited me out for dinner on Monday night.’ 

Ailsa and Lisa looked really shocked and I thought they were going to pass out.

‘Seriously?’ 

‘Yeah, seriously.’ 

‘Ohhhh checks you out, Tanya. You’ve finally got yourself a date! About time girl. You’re so overdue getting laid.’ Lisa laughed and nudged my arm. I felt myself blush.

‘It’s just dinner. He never exactly said it was a date, per say… And besides, it might not even go that far.’ I shrugged and took a sip of my drink. I had started something and now I was not going to hear the end of it from these two.

The teased me for the whole night. It was so unfair and I wish I hadn’t opened my mouth. But the good thing was, Ailsa was free Monday evening. So she was going to come over and help me sort out my makeup and do something nice with my hair. So that was a plus. 

After getting relatively drunk, we decided to call it a night. Lisa and Ailsa lived just along the road, so they just walked home. I decided to call a taxi as I didn’t fancy walking 2 miles at this time of night, alone.

But finding a taxi was proving to be rather difficult. But luckily luck was in my favor and a taxi finally pulled over for me after 10 minutes waiting. I gave the driver my address and was just away to climb in the back when a familiar voice called out.

‘Hold the taxi please.’ He called.

I stopped, half in the taxi, half out. I looked round and it was that man. Loki. No, not Loki. Well yeah, Loki… Let’s just go with Loki, ok?

‘Ah hello again.’ He grinned as he recognized me.

‘Hi…’ I stuttered out and blushed a little. He was wearing a suit again with the same green scarf. That’s when I got a better look at it and it was the exact same one that Tom had worn for Loki in The Avengers. What?

‘It’s terribly difficult getting a taxi right now. I think there’s a big event on somewhere. Could I possibly share with you?’ He asked. His eyes were twinkling in the street lights and he grinned widely at me. His teeth were so white. How was that even possible?

‘Uhm. Yeah, sure.’ I nodded and finished climbing into the taxi.

Now if this had been some random stranger, I would have said no. Ok, so he was a stranger. But in a way, he wasn’t. He was intriguing me, majorly. I had to know if this was actually the Loki. 

I had thought what if it was Tom dressed as him. Just tricking me or something. But that fled my mind as he was much taller and broader than Tom was. Not by a lot, but definitely a little. 

He smoothly got in the back next to me. He told the driver an address, I didn’t know where that was though. But from the way the driver headed towards, I guessed my place was closest. 

‘How is your ankle? I do hope your fall didn’t make it any worse.’ He said to me. He looked genuinely concerned too.

‘Yeah… It’s a lot better now. I went and got it checked out, just sprained.’ I said quietly. 

I felt so nervous around this man. 

‘That’s good to hear. I am actually really glad I’ve bumped into you again. I’ll be honest, since you bumped into me the other day, I haven’t been able to get you out of my mind.’ He smiled and turned a little more towards me.

I felt my stomach churn with excitement. And my cheeks blush. He kept thinking about me? 

‘Uhh. I… I kind of haven’t been able to get you out of my mind either.’ I squeaked out nervously.

His smile turned into a devilish smirk. That’s when I realised that I was feeling really flustered. I squeezed my thighs together to try and calm myself down a little. 

‘Really?’ His smirk widened even more.

‘Yeah.’ I said quietly. 

‘What’s your name, sweetheart?’ He asked.

‘Tanya, you?’ This was my chance, I was finally going to find out his name.

‘I’m Loki. Nice to officially meet you.’ He said as he put his hand out.

I froze. Loki. It was Loki. But was it actually the god Loki? Or just someone who happened to look a lot like him and have the same name?

‘Are you ok?’ He frowned. 

‘Uhh. Yeah. Nice to meet you too.’ I said as I hesitantly put my hand into his. 

He brought my hand up to his lips and he kissed the back of my hand softly. His lips lingered over my skin for a few seconds. But in that few seconds it felt like electricity shot up from my hand, all the way through me. 

I took in a big deep breath. But that’s when I noticed we had stopped at my house.

‘I… Uhm, how much am I due?’ I asked the driver as I got my hand back.

‘£23.’ The driver said. 

‘No no, don’t worry. I’ll get this.’ Loki said.

‘Oh, it’s ok.’ 

‘No, I insist.’ Loki said as he put his hand over mine, stopping me from getting my purse out of my bag.

‘Thank you.’ I smiled.

‘You’re welcome, sweetheart. One more thing before you go, would you care to join me for dinner on Monday night?’ He asked. He looked like a puppy with his pleading eyes.

‘Oh, god. I’m so sorry. I already have some plans for Monday night.’ I said anxiously.

‘How about Tuesday night?’ He certainly didn’t seem to be giving up easily.

‘Uhmm. Yeah, ok.’ I nodded.

‘Great. I will pick you up at 7pm. See you then, sweetheart. Take care.’ 

My voice was lost as I got out of the taxi. I couldn’t find the words to say to him. I was in shock. I felt in a weird daze too. 

It wasn’t till I got in the door that I realised just what had happened.

‘Fuck!’ I turned to the wall and hit my head against it a few times.

I had a date on Monday with Tom. Then a date on Tuesday with Loki. What the hell was going on? No men in my life for years and then two come along at once. What was up with that? 

‘I must be dreaming.’ I muttered to myself as I went to the kitchen to get some water and food.

Part of me was excited. Another was terrified. Then another was feeling guilty. Was I cheating on one of them? No, I couldn’t be. Technically I wasn’t dating either of them and none of them had said it was a date either. So I shouldn’t feel bad… 

But I did.


	4. Chapter 4

‘I really really really need your advice.’ I said to Ailsa as she started doing my hair.

My make up and dress was all sorted. Just my hair left before my dinner with Tom. He was sending a taxi round to pick me up at 8.

‘That’s what I’m here for. What’s up?’ She said.

‘Well… I’m going for dinner with Tom tonight, right.’

‘Riiight…’ Ailsa had no idea where I was going with this conversation.

‘Well. Last week one night, on the way home from work, I literally bumped into a man. He helped me to my feet and I said sorry. Then I was on my way. Then on Saturday when I got a taxi home. The same guy got the taxi with me. We got speaking and he said he couldn’t get me out of his mind since I bumped into him. He was glad to see me again. And well… He may have invited me out to dinner tomorrow night and I may have said yes.’ I blurted out the last part quickly.

Ailsa looked at me in the mirror with her mouth open.

‘Are you shitting me?’ She screeched.

‘Nope.’ I said and put my hands up to hide my face.

‘What am I doing, Ailsa? I feel so awful.’ I groaned.

‘Why should you? None of them said it’s a date, did they?’

‘No. But I still feel bad. What will I do if they both end up interested in me?’

‘Threesome?’ Ailsa winked at me.

‘Oh very funny. I’m serious here. But there’s something else.’ I muttered.

Though my mind did briefly flick to what it would be like having a threesome with both Tom and Loki. Can’t lie, I have fantasized about that scenario many times before now.

‘What is it?’ Ailsa asked impatiently.

‘This is going to sound totally crazy. But he looks like Loki. Y’know the norse god? But Tom’s Loki…’ I trailed off quietly.

‘Yeah right. Tanya, get a grip. He maybe has some same features, but he won’t be Loki.’ She scoffed.

‘He said to me his name is Loki. And he looks exactly like Tom. Well if Tom was Loki. Urgh you know what I mean.’ 

‘You’re telling the truth here, aren’t you?’ She said as she stepped to my side, so she could actually look at me instead of my reflection in the mirror.

‘Yeah I am. Why would I make something like this up?’ 

‘True. Ok… So, what are you going to do? If both dinners go well.’ She asked as she went back to sorting my hair.

‘I have absolutely no idea.’ I sighed.

 

I was so nervous when Ailsa left. It had just turned 8 and bang on time a taxi pulled up outside. I grabbed my bag and I rushed out to the taxi. It was drizzling so I quickly climbed into the taxi.

I had no idea where I was going, but it seems the driver already knew as he started driving as soon as I got my seat belt on.

I couldn’t stop fidgeting with my hands as I looked out the window. I was so nervous. Even more so than I had been when I went to interview him. What if things went well tonight. Then I had to go have dinner with Loki tomorrow. Oh god, what was I going to do? Even thinking Loki’s name was insane. I was dying to know if it was actually him. If the god of mischief was in fact, real.

The taxi pulled up to a fancy restaurant. I seen Tom waiting for me outside. He came over and opened the door for me. He gave me his hand and helped me out the taxi. Such a gentleman.

‘Good evening, darling.’ He said as he kissed my cheek.

‘Hello, Tom.’ I smiled shyly.

Tom turned briefly to pay the taxi driver. Then he motioned for me to go with him inside. I started walking and he placed a hand on my lower back. I felt my breathing hitch as I could feel his thumb glide up and down through my dress. His touch alone was setting my body on fire already.

‘I see you’re walking a lot better.’ He whispered against my ear, making me tremble and blush.

‘Yeah. Pretty much all better now.’ I grinned.

‘Excellent, darling. Now, I do hope you like this place. I wasn’t sure what kind of food you liked, so I thought this was a good choice as it serves a range of food.’ He said as we waited in line to get shown to our table.

‘It’s perfect, thank you.’ I assured him.

When it was our turn and we got shown to our table, Tom kept his hand on my lower back. It felt nice and protective. The way he was gently guiding me along with him. It made me feel like everyone there knew I was with Tom and Tom alone.

He pulled my chair out for me and pushed me in to the table once I sat down. He sat down on his own chair and he grinned at me. His eyes were beaming with happiness, but he also looked like he could get up to mischief at any moment.

‘I must say, you look absolutely stunning.’ He said as he reached over and gave my hand a squeeze.

‘Thank you. You don’t look so bad yourself in your expensive suit.’ I blushed and grinned back. But it was true, he was wearing a lovely grey suit. It looked amazing on him.

He laughed his wonderful laugh and leaned in over the table a bit.

‘Allow me to let you in on a little secret…’ He said quietly as he motioned me to lean in towards him. So I leaned over the table aswell, our faces were pretty close and I struggled to get my breathing to even out normal.

‘I got this suit from my local charity shop.’ He said seriously.

‘Get away!’ I laughed and nudged at his shoulder. He broke out into a laugh. 

‘Ok ok. You got me. But I like to dress smart. Makes me feel good and like I’m in control.’ He said as he leaned back in his chair again with a grin.

‘And very sexy.’ I muttered.

Fuck. I had meant to think that, not say it out loud!

Tom grinned wickedly at what I had said. I just blushed furiously and took a big drink, hiding my face with the glass. Though it didn’t really do much good. Lucky for me, the waiter arrived to take our order.

‘How did you end up working for Burrows magazine?’ Tom asked over dinner.

‘Well, I always wanted to work for a big magazine company. I worked hard through school and college. Then I got work experience at a smaller company, once that was finished they recommended me to Mr Burrows. He interviewed me and then hired me on the spot. Though I’m pretty sure he’s regretting it now. He really has it in for me, he hates me.’ 

‘I can’t understand why anyone would hate you. You seem like such a lovely person, someone who I look forward to getting to know more.’ Tom smiled warmly. 

The conversation between us both flowed. I was so comfortable in his company, I hadn’t had such a good time in ages. The food aswell was absolutely amazing.

But, we had just had dessert and Tom went to the bathroom. I had been watching him walk past the bar to go to the bathroom, that’s when my eyes landed on Loki. He was sat at the bar having a drink. Right at that moment, he turned around and looked directly at me. He smiled and held his glass up to me, as if in a toast or something? He winked at me then downed the last of his drink, threw some money down onto the bar, then he gracefully glided across the room and out the door.

What. The. Hell.

I was confused, and uneasey. Did he see me with Tom? Was he going to be annoyed because of our dinner tomorrow night? He didn’t seem annoyed or anything.

But I felt so bad and guilty. Man this was not good.

‘Are you ready to get going, darling?’ Tom said as he came back. I hadn’t even noticed him coming back till his hand was on my shoulder.

‘Yeah, sure.’ I shook my head to snap myself out of it and I smiled up at Tom.

He put his hand to my lower back again and led me out of the restaurant. Once we got out, it had gotten a lot colder and there wasn’t a taxi in sight yet. Tom noticed me shiver a little as he took off his jacket and draped it over my shoulders.

‘There you go.’ He said as he kept an arm around me.

‘Thank you.’ I grinned up at him. 

‘Taxi should be here any minute now, I called one when I was at the loo.’ He said sheepishly. 

He turned round to face me more and I felt him check me out from the top of my head right down to my feet. When his eyes landed back to my eyes, he was smirking. He reached up and played with a strand of my hair that was down the side of my face.

‘Your hair is beautiful. Do you curl it like this often? It really suits you.’ He said quietly as he stepped in closer to me.

‘Not often, no. My friend done it for me before the taxi came to get me.’ I said quietly back. Tom grinned.

‘Well, you really suit it like this.’ He said as he reached further up and he stroked his hand down the back, I could feel his fingers run through my hair. It felt so good.

His hand came down and he trailed the tips of his fingers down the side of my face and to my chin where he tilted my face upwards. Keeping his fingers on my chin, he dipped his head down and I could feel his breath against my lips.

‘May I?’ He whispered over my lips.

I could hear my heart beat thumping in my ears. My palms were all sweaty now and I felt light headed as I nodded slightly.

Tom closed the distance between our lips. I gasped inwards as he firmly kissed me. His lips were so soft, so sweet. I felt even more light headed as he moved his lips against mine softly. It wasn’t rushed, it was just right.

His hand on my chin slid round to the back of my neck. He stroked his fingers over my skin softly, causing my hairs to stand on end. His touch was electrifying.

Tom only broke the kiss once we heard a car horn. It was the taxi. I was slightly annoyed as he had ruined our perfect moment together. But Tom wasn’t rushed, he leaned back a little and looked at me. His eyes were glazed over beautifully and he smiled. I felt the tips of his fingers stroke over the back of my neck again for a moment, before he eventually took my hand and walked me over to the taxi.

I was lost for words as we got in the back of the taxi. I had to clench my thighs shut tightly. I had never had a kiss like that before, not one that had turned me on so much and caused my body to go all weird like it did. I felt a little giddy as he held my hand between us on the seat.

The drive back to mine passed much too quickly for my liking. I was enjoying the feeling of Tom’s thumb rubbing over the back of my hand. It was oddly soothing and comforting.

‘I guess I better bid you goodnight, darling.’ Tom said in a low tone as he reached up and cupped my cheek. I leaned into his touch and closed my eyes for a moment. I wanted to remember this.

‘Thank you, for dinner. It was so great.’ I managed to say.

‘You’re very welcome, Tanya.’ I trembled when he said my name. It just rolled off his tongue so wonderfully.

He got out of the car and came round to my side to open the door for me. But he didn’t let me go to my house until he kissed me one more time. It didn’t last as long as the previous one, and it was a little more hunger filled. But I certainly did not complain.

‘Sweet dreams, darling.’ He said as he stepped back from me. 

‘You too.’ I squeaked out quietly. 

I walked up towards my front door. I was feeling light headed still from the whole nights shenanigans. I couldn’t quite believe how perfect it had been. How perfect Tom was.

I looked round before I stepped inside. Tom was still stood outside of the taxi, watching me intently as I went inside. I heard the car starting up and moving away only once I was inside and had the door locked.

I leaned back against the door and sighed happily. This was more than a dream.

But then my stomach took a turn as I remembered about Loki and tomorrow night.

Shit.


	5. Chapter 5

I was away to have a date with Loki.

This was not happening. 

I felt awful. I nearly threw up as I got myself ready. I was glad my hair was still curled from yesterday. I just had my makeup to worry about. But it didn’t take too long.

Right on 7 there was a knock on my door. I felt my stomach lurch with nerves. Oh god. I had to pray I wasn’t going to throw up again. 

I opened the door and I lost my breath as Loki was there. He looked just as amazing as he had done the last few times I’d seen him. He grinned as he leaned over to me and kissed my cheek.

‘Good evening, sweetheart. You ok? You look a little pale.’ He said in a purr.

  ‘Hi… Yeah, I’m fine.’ I nodded and put on a smile.

  I felt so nervous around him. If he was Loki, he could crush me with his bare hands if he wanted. But he was also incredibly good looking.

‘Are you ready to go?’ He asked as he put his arm out for me to take. 

  I hesitated for a moment, then I took hold of his arm and he led me out and down to a car. It wasn’t a taxi, but there was a driver in the front. So I presumed it was his own car.

He held the door open for me and helped me to get in, then he got in at the other side next to me.

‘You look beautiful, sweetheart. Even more beautiful than you did last night. That dress is very lovely on you, I especially love the colour.’ He winked at me.   

That’s when I realised it was because I was wearing a green dress. I hadn’t even realised I was doing it when I was getting dressed. It must have just been at the back of my mind. Oh god. 

‘Thank you.’ I blushed.  

‘You look very cute when you blush too.’ Loki chuckled as he reached up and rubbed the back of his hand over my cheek. Of course that only made me blush even more.  

I was glad when we arrived at the restaurant. It was a nice buffet restaurant, perfect. I didn’t have to worry about eating a lot. I couldn’t make up my mind how hungry I was. Whether my nerves would calm down once we got inside or not.

‘My lady.’ Loki said as he bowed his head slightly and put his hand out to help me out of the car.  

Like Tom had done, he led me into the restaurant possessively. But his hand was on the back of my neck, instead of my lower back. Now and then I could feel his fingers brush a little across my skin, making me tremble.

We got a little table at the back of the restaurant, nice and secluded. 

‘How old are you, if you don’t mind me asking.’ Loki asked me as our drinks arrived.  

‘I’m 24. And you?’ 

  ‘You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.’ He grinned at me.  

‘What makes you say that?’ I asked.

  ‘I’ll tell you later.’ He winked at me.

  Hmm. That was weird.

‘Have you lived in London long?’ I asked, wanting to keep the conversation going while finding out more about him if I could.  

‘I’ve been here back and fore for the last 5 years, I’d say. You grew up here though, didn’t you?’   

‘Yeah I did.’ I nodded.

  ‘Are you…’ I paused, unsure on whether just coming out with it was the best idea or not. 

‘Go on.’ He said as he leaned on the table more, closer to me. He looked intrigued.  

‘Forgive me for this if I am wrong… But it’s just, you look so much like Loki… The norse god, Loki. Well, like Tom Hiddleston’s Loki. Are you, him?’ I asked quietly.

  I could feel my hands shaking as I spoke.

Loki smiled and he leaned back in his chair. He eyed me up for a moment, as if reading my body language or something. Then he smirked and started to speak.

‘If I told you yes, would you believe me? Or if I told you no, would you believe me?’   I looked at him, confusion written all over my face.

‘Uhhh.’ Was all I managed to say. That made him laugh.

‘Let’s wait and talk about this after dinner, here is not the best place for the conversation.’ He said quietly to me.

  ‘Ok.’ I squeaked out.   

Of course dinner felt like it lasted forever. I was dying to know what he was going to speak to me about at the end. I had an inkling it was about him being the actual Loki. But I didn’t want to get my hopes up… I mean, yeah I was a bit nervous of him. But if he was the actual Loki, then surely that should be a good thing. If a norse god was taking an interest in little old me?

But then there was Tom. 

Oh, Tom.

 

‘How about we go for a walk along the river? It is beautiful at this time of night.’ Loki suggested after he paid for dinner. 

He didn’t let me pay any of it.   When we walked outside, I was a little surprised as he slipped his hand into mine. It was nice… But odd. I really had no idea what the hell was going on anymore. I was certain this was just one very long dream. There was no other explanation.

‘I guess you will be wanting to know the truth before we progress with knowing one another.’ Loki started.  

Progress? Whaaaa?

‘Uhm, yes please.’ I said quietly.

  ‘I am Loki, of Asgard, the one you’ve heard of. The one Tom Hiddleston portrays.’ He said seriously.   

I stopped dead and nearly tripped over, but he was quick to catch me. I stood up straight and stepped back a little as I looked up at him. I didn’t have any words. I couldn’t believe it was actually him.

‘Cat got your tongue?’ He smirked and reached up to brush his thumb over my cheek.  

‘I… I… How can I be sure you’re telling the truth?’ I squeaked out.

  I wanted, no needed, evidence. Just so I could be absolutely sure.

‘Will this suffice?’ He flicked his wrist and a green haze of magic came out of his hand and surrounded me. I felt my body tingling with his magic as it circled me a few times then disappeared. 

  ‘Oh, my, god.’ I gasped out.  

‘That I am.’ Loki winked at me.

  ‘Now, will you still walk with me?’ Loki asked as he put his hand out for me to take. 

I thought for a second, then I reached out and took hold of his hand.  I fell back into step with him as we carried on our walk along the riverside. 

‘How come you’ve ended up down here on earth?’ I asked as we walked.

  ‘Well, I got a bit bored on Asgard. Thor is King and I was just left to not do much at all. I decided to move here, see how it was. I visit Asgard regularly, but this is home now.’ 

  ‘Thor’s King?’ I had no clue how things actually were on Asgard with him. I only really knew from the marvel films which were obviously not the truth.

‘Yes. I know what you’re thinking, more along the lines of those marvel films. Well, I was adopted however I did not go against mother and father. They raised me, so in my eyes they are still my parents. Father passed away a few years ago, he fell into a deep Odin sleep and did not waken. Mother is still alive and well. Thor is King and is about to wed Sif soon.’

  ‘Wow. That’s really different from the films.’ I giggled.

  ‘Certainly is.’ Loki smiled.  

‘I still can’t believe it’s actually you. I keep thinking I’m going to wake up at any moment.’ I said quietly.

‘You are most definitely awake, sweetheart.’ He chuckled.  

‘Did you enjoy your date with Tom Hiddleston last night?’   His words froze me once more. Shit.

‘I… Uh, don’t know if it was a date. I actually don’t really know what’s been going on this last week. With meeting him and you. It’s just all really weird.’ I admitted.  

‘Keep walking.’ Loki said as he tugged on my hand. So I did so and carried on walking.

  ‘You feel guilty?’ He stated.

  ‘Yeah. I mean, I don’t really know what’s happening. Or if anything is going to go anywhere with Tom and I… I just really don’t know.’ I stopped walking and dropped his hand.

  ‘I’m sorry, I can’t think straight right now. I… I need to go.’ I turned and started walking quickly back up the river side. 

I felt a bit bad leaving Loki there like that, but I really needed to think. I was so confused and a little freaked out aswell.   But of course Loki wasn’t going to let me go home alone or walk home. He caught up with me.

‘Let me at least get you a taxi so you get home safely.’ He said as he put his hand onto my upper arm.

  ‘Ok. Thanks.’ I said quietly.

  Not long after a taxi arrived and Loki said goodbye as I got in. He also paid the driver before I had a chance to tell him not to. He waved to me as the driver drove away. 

I leaned back and sighed. 

What was I going to do?


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up in the morning feeling like I’d been run over by a bus.

I hadn’t slept much, obviously. The whole Loki and Tom Hiddleston thing was constantly on my mind, it was driving me crazy.

It didn’t help when I got up to find a bunch of flowers on my doorstep. They were from Loki and all it said on the note was: I seen these and thought of you. Loki.

Great. This was not going to help.

When I got to work it was a hectic day. I was flat out, which in a way was a good thing, as it meant I didn’t have a lot of time to think about my little dilemma.

But when I left work, I nearly collapsed with who I seen waiting outside.

It was Tom AND Loki.

I stopped dead by the door. But they both seen me and stopped their conversation they were having together.

They both smiled at me and waited. I took a deep breath and stepped forwards, but I forgot about the step and I tripped forwards. Loki rushed over and caught me just in time before I fell.

‘Careful, sweetheart. Don’t want you hurting your ankle again.’ He chuckled and helped me stand up again. By then Tom had came to my side too, looking concerned.

‘Uhm. Thanks… I am just a bit shocked seeing you both here.’ I said quietly.

‘Yes. We thought it was cruel to leave you in the dark for any longer. So, we wanted to chat if you’re free?’ Tom said.

‘In the dark from what?’ I was so confused.

‘My place is only a 5 minute drive from here, we can chat there?’ Tom suggested as he hailed a taxi.

‘Yeah sure.’ I nodded.

Tom held the door open for me and I climbed in. To my shock Tom got in next to me and Loki got in the other side, so I was sat between them both. While I was very confused, I couldn’t deny my body was responding very… Well… Indecently.

Being sat between the two sexiest men alive was torture. They both smelled different but with that amazing man smell. It was hard to explain. But my senses were on high alert and I was feeling a little hot under the collar.

‘Has your boss gotten off your back now?’ Tom asked me.

'Not really. Today he decided to shout at me because I didn’t get his coffee just right. Such a great boss!’ I said sarcastically as I put my thumbs up.

It had been pretty horrible though. I absolutely hated being shouted at. I had felt like crying and running out of there. All over a stupid coffee.

'God I wish I could give him a piece of my mind. From what I’ve seen you’re a hard worker and great at your job. He doesn’t deserve you, darling.’ Tom said as he gave my hand a squeeze for a few seconds before releasing it again. My heart had quickened at his touch.

‘Thank you… It’s good pay and I do enjoy the job aside from him. I’m kind of learning to deal with him.’ I shrugged.

‘You shouldn’t have to put up with getting bullied from your boss though.’ Loki said.

‘He’s not bullying as such. He’s just a bit… Mean.’ I said.

‘Hmm.’ Loki hummed, clearly not believing me.

We arrived at Tom’s and my nerves took over again. Why did they want to speak to me? Why bring me here? Why were they together? I had so many questions I was dying to know.

‘Would you like a drink, darling?’ Tom asked me once we stepped inside.

Loki seemed like he was right at home here too. As he put his coat up and then took mine off for me and put it next to his.

‘Uh, no thank you.’ I said anxiously.

‘Perhaps we should tell you why we’ve brought you here.’ Tom said as he motioned me to go through to the living room.

I was nervous but I was also half in awe at Tom’s place. It was reasonable size but it was nice and cosy. I couldn’t quite believe I was in Tom Hiddleston’s home. This was insane.

I sat down on the sofa, Tom sat next to me and Loki sat opposite on one of the chairs.

‘What is going on?’ I blurted out. I was dying to know, I couldn’t take it anymore.

‘Loki and I have found ourselves in a bit of a dilemma. We have both fallen for you, darling.’ Tom said.

I was stumped. I hadn’t quite expected to hear that. Jesus this was insane.

‘That’s not all.’ Loki started. ‘We both have a certain taste when it comes to relationships. But before we delve into all that, we want to know what your thoughts are so far. You’ve obviously been out for dinner with us both, we were wondering what your thoughts were so far?’

‘I…’ I didn’t really know what to say. I had so many questions.

‘I don’t know… How do you both know each other? What are you meaning by a certain taste?’ I was so confused still.

‘I’ve known Loki for years. He sought me out after Thor was released. He gave me tips for the following films and we just became friends.’ Tom explained.

‘I stay here a lot, when Tom is here and also when he’s away. The odd time I’m back in Asgard but not much.’ Loki chipped in.

‘This is… Insane. I don’t know what’s more insane, the fact that you’re real.’ I said to Loki. ‘Or the fact that there’s two men that are actually interested in me.’ I said quietly.

‘You are an incredibly beautiful woman, Tanya. We don’t understand how you’re not snapped up already. The two of us have had arguments already over you.’ Tom chuckled.

Loki and Tom Hiddleston argued over me?

‘I’m so confused and… In shock I think.’ I said quietly.

‘That’s understandable. We should have told you from the start that we were friends. We know we’ve been unfair by both taking you out on dates.’ Loki admitted.

‘I feel so bad. This has never happened to me before. As I said, I’m confused and… I don’t know. I really like you both. I just don’t know what to think or do. I really don’t.’ I said as I put my face into my hands.

‘Don’t feel bad. This is our fault we got into this. I met you for the interview and I must be honest, I fell head over heels for you. I told Loki about you, then he decided he wanted to meet you for himself. But he failed to tell me he had went to meet you.’ Tom growled a little and glared towards Loki, who just grinned smugly.

‘I then also fell head over heels for you. I had to meet you again, hence the night in the taxi.’ Loki grinned.

‘It is however very good to hear that you like us both.’ Tom smiled.

‘It is?’ I asked.

‘Well… There is something we can do. I know it’s not exactly ‘normal’ however with this god over here, life has never really been normal… We were wondering if you would give us both a chance. Get to know us both and perhaps see whether a relationship with the two of us might work?’

I could tell Tom was a little unsure on telling me, as he spoke cautiously. I couldn’t really believe what I was hearing. It was like some crazy fan fiction fantasy.

‘I… Uh… I…’ I really couldn’t get my words out.

‘How would it work? Is it possible?’ I asked. I had obviously heard of a three way relationship. But I’d never put much thought to it or how things would work between the 3 of us.

Man, I couldn’t believe I was even thinking about it.

‘Anything is possible if you want it to be, darling.’ Tom winked at me.

‘What did you mean about you both having certain tastes?’ I really wanted to know what they meant.

‘Do you know about bdsm?’ Loki asked.

I felt my stomach churn with nerves and a little excitement? If this was going where I thought it was…

‘Yeah. A little… I mean, not much but yeah a bit.’ I rambled out.

‘Well we are both dominants. Obviously that means we would be looking for a submissive. However we know you’re maybe not into bdsm. So it would be understandable if you walked away.’ Tom said softly.

‘You’re both doms?’ I asked.

‘Yes.’ Tom nodded.

‘I… I really don’t know what to say, if I’m honest.’ I said as I looked down at my hands in my lap.

‘You don’t have to say anything right now. Why not take some time to think about it. Do some research into bdsm if you wish. You can ask us anything, just give us a call.’

‘Yeah I think I do need time to have a think. So… You would want me to be submissive to both of you?’ I asked, wanting to make sure I had this clear.

‘That’s correct.’ Loki nodded.

 

I felt like I was dreaming as Tom took me home. My mind was reeling, so many questions and worries. I really had not expected this at all.


	7. Chapter 7

I took a big deep breath before I pressed send to the email I had written out to Tom. 

\--

Hello, Tom.

I’ve been thinking long and hard about what you and Loki discussed with me the other night. There’s been nothing else on my mind since if I’m honest. 

I’ve done a lot of research about bdsm. The main thing I’ve noticed is how it is different for each person/relationship. So I have a lot of questions…

I’m guessing we would still take time on getting to know each other before jumping into anything. But I would like to know a bit more about you both as Doms. What kind are you, such as are you both into inflicting pain etc. 

I have to admit I have had fantasies before and thought about what it would be like to be dominated (certainly by one man anyway) and tied up etc. I think I do have submissiveness in my nature and I do like to please. I like the thought of being looked after aswell… But I realise that isn’t part of all bdsm. So again I really need to know what you both would be into before I can really decide on what I want to do.

God, this all sounded more clear and made sense in my mind. Now I’m not sure and feel like it’s just not making sense! 

I have a few more questions though.

How would it be when we went out and about? Would we hide the fact that it’s a 3 way relationship or not? Would use want 24/7 bdsm relationship or just in the bedroom? Do you both love each other in a relationship way aswell? If things ended up not working out between the 3 of us, but it did say between me and you, or me and Loki, would that be acceptable and would the other one mind? 

I’m sure I have so many more questions, but I don’t want to bombard you with more.

Tanya x 

\--

I was pretty glad when Tom responded pretty quickly.

\--

Hello, darling. 

Don’t worry about all the questions, the more the merrier. 

Of course we will take our time. It’s just like any relationship. We need to build upwards and establish a bond with you. Gain your trust, just as we would in any kind of relationship. 

We are both heavily into bondage. Not so much into inflicting pain. We like inflicting a little, maybe spanking or a little flogging. We are kind but firm. We wouldn’t punish you for something that you tried your best with or genuinely couldn’t do. We believe greatly in rewards and care. Especially after care. We know you obviously don’t have much experience in bdsm, so we would most definitely take everything slowly and go over things with you before and afterwards. We would never push you into doing anything you weren’t comfortable with.

There would be times where the 3 of us would be together in public, we don’t have a problem with showing our affection for you in public if you don’t. There will be many times where it would be just you and me or you and Loki aswell. 

Ideally we would like 24/7 submission. But not so much as to stop you from having a life with your friends and family etc. Not in public either (apart from some subtle things) however we would be willing to negotiate if you only wanted to be submissive in the bedroom. 

We love each other, but not really in that sort of way. I don’t find him sexually appealing at all, and neither does he see me in that way. But we have no worries about being sexual with you together. We have however done some practising with one another, such as some bondage and choking etc. As we both know we are Doms and like to get as much practice as we can so we don’t endanger our sub’s life in any way at all. We are there to protect you and make sure you’re safe, not put you in danger. 

If things didn’t work out with the 3 of us, that’s fine. If they worked out between you and Loki, I wouldn’t hold it against either of you. And he says the same for if it was working for you and I. 

I know it is still a lot of information to take in. So any more questions you have, just ask. 

If you want to give us a shot, when we do start getting more intimate we will then go over some rules, boundaries and limits before going any further. So we are all on the same page and know what to expect of each other.

In the meantime, we were wondering if you wanted to come round tomorrow night for dinner here and then to watch a film with some drinks? You’re welcome to spend the night, I have a spare guest room you can stay in so you don’t have to worry about a late one. 

Tom x 

\--

His email not only put me at ease and destroyed all of my worries, but it also got me a little excited. Perhaps it could work. And the fact I had two men after me, it was exhilarating and exciting. 

\--

Hello.

Your email has eased a lot of my worries. I’m sure I have more questions and will have more over time. But I think I would like to try and give it a shot. It might take me a little while to get used to it though. I know people have threesomes etc, but I’ve never really known about a threesome relationship sort of thing. It’s definitely something new, that’s for sure. 

I would love to come over tomorrow night. It sounds good. What time were you thinking? I get off work about 4 tomorrow. So free anytime from then on. :-) 

Tanya x

\--

Tom had responded saying he would get a taxi to come and collect me at 7. So that was my night sorted for tomorrow. Now I just had to try and keep myself busy so tomorrow evening would come quick! 

 

Work was absolute hell. My boss decided that he wanted me to take a step back from interviewing celebs and he wanted me to do research for the celebs we were to interview instead. I was not happy. That was more of a down step than anything. I was good at interviewing and editing, I didn’t know why he wanted me to change to research. I was so angry and upset at it. 

‘Can I have a word please, Mr Burrows?’ I asked him as I went to his office.

‘Make it quick.’ He snapped at me.

‘I was just wondering if there was a reason why you’ve changed my job to research instead of interviewing.’ I said calmly. I had to at least keep my cool or it would be chaos. 

‘Because I said so. You work for me, so you will do what I say. If you’re not happy, you know where the door is.’ He said as he pointed to said door.

‘Right… Sorry, Mr Burrows.’ I said quietly and I went to leave.

‘I don’t want any more complaints from you. I mean it.’ He said rather threateningly. 

I was not in a great mood as I finished off work for the afternoon. I was so glad when I got home. But at least my issues with the boss had made me forget about tonight. My evening in with Tom and Loki. At least I could get ready and look forward to it now.   
I thought as it was an evening in it meant I could wear something rather casual. So I went with skinny jeans and a nice top. 

The taxi arrived dead on 7 as I had expected. I climbed in and my stomach was churning with excitement and nerves the whole drive there. When we arrived I asked how much I had to pay, but the driver said it had already been sorted. 

I went up to Tom’s door and rang the bell. I only had to wait about 2 seconds before he answered. He smiled as he seen me and leaned down to kiss my cheek.

‘Hello, darling. So glad you could come.’ He said as he led me inside.

‘Thanks for inviting me.’ I said shyly. 

I wasn’t sure why I felt so shy. If it was because of the whole situation. And knowing they were doms I guess aswell. I don’t know why, but that made me feel a little anxious but in a good kind of way.   
Tom took my jacket and then we went through to the kitchen where Loki was pouring some drinks.

‘Hello.’ I said shyly as he turned around and smiled.

‘Hi, sweetheart. How are you?’ He asked as he came over and he kissed my cheek aswell.

‘A bit nervous, not going to lie.’ I laughed.

‘You don’t have anything to be nervous about, we don’t bite… Much.’ Loki winked at me and made me laugh.

‘I hope you like spag bol?’ Tom said as he went to the cooker. It smelled delicious.

‘I sure do.’ 

Loki handed me a drink which I was very grateful for. I needed some alcohol courage.

‘Thanks.’ 

‘Let’s leave Mr Chef here to do the cooking. Come on we’ll go get comfortable.’ Loki said as he took my hand and walked me through to the living room.

I felt a bit giddy when he took my hand. It was odd. But I liked it. A lot.

‘Where did you get this from?’ Loki pointed to a bruise on my upper arm as we sat down on the sofa next to each other.

‘I stupidly banged it on my desk at work yesterday. I’d dropped my phone on the floor.’ 

‘Oh dear. You really are pretty clumsy aren’t you?’ Loki said with a hint of a smirk on his lips.

‘Yeah I am actually. When I was younger I ran straight into a glass door loads of times. I took up horse riding for a few years, I fell off at least once a week. I went swimming last month and I slipped at the side of the pool and fell in, banging my arm. If anyone is going to trip or fall, it’s me.’ I admitted. 

‘Sounds like we will just have to wrap you in bubble wrap the whole time.’ Loki chuckled.

‘I was just thinking that.’ Tom said as he entered the living room. He had heard me tell Loki about how clumsy I was. Oh god that was a bit embarrassing. 

‘Yeah it probably wouldn’t be a bad idea.’ I laughed. 

Tom went back and forth to the kitchen to continue with dinner. Loki and I chatted and he told me some stories about Asgard and himself. He then asked me some questions about myself just as Tom came back through to join us for a while.

‘Do you have any siblings?’ He asked. 

‘I have a younger brother. I pretty much raised him myself when we were younger. He lives in Newcastle now.’ 

‘Why did you end up raising him yourself?’ Tom asked. 

'Well, my mother died when I was 5. Jeff was only 1. My dad kind of went off the rails with alcohol and drugs, he didn’t look after us at all. I had to fend for myself and Jeff. When I turned 11 we were finally taken into care. But we went through about 5 foster homes before I turned 18 and was able to move out of the care home and look after Jeff myself. He was difficult in the foster homes. Nobody ended up able to handle him apart from me. He just seemed to do as I asked him to, but was really bad with others. When he turned 18 he left to go to Newcastle to go to Uni. So that’s where he is now. We’ve turned out alright.’ I shrugged and tried to make light of the subject I didn’t like talking about much. 

'Oh sweetheart. You wouldn’t know you’ve been through all of that. You’ve done better than turn alright, you’ve done amazing for yourself and your brother. You should be proud.’ Tom said as he reached over and gave my shoulder a squeeze. 

'I agree. It must not have been easy giving up your childhood like that to take care of your brother. I don’t know how you done it, you’re very brave and strong.’ Loki said as he put his hand onto my thigh and he gave me a reassuring squeeze aswell. 

'Thank you… Both. It is what it is really.’ I shrugged and downed some more of my drink.

‘You don’t give yourself very much credit, darling. Hopefully you will let us show you differently and let us take care of you for a change.’ Tom said softly as he stood up and came over to kiss me on the forehead before returning to the kitchen.

That statement had me a little shocked. I hadn’t thought of it in that way before. But I guess d/s relationship was about being looked after to an extent aswell. I guess being a submissive I wouldn’t have to do much thinking or decision making. All of that would be done for me, which in a way would be a nice freedom of sorts. 

But from what I had gathered so far about Tom and Loki, also from how they had been acting and what they had said to me, was that they were pretty affectionate guys and I think I would be genuinely cared for aswell. That really appealed to me in a large way.

‘I guess I’d always been so wrapped up in taking care of my little brother, I grew up rather quickly I suppose.’ I said to Loki. 

He nodded and shuffled a little closer to me on the sofa, his thigh touched mine and I was sure I felt electricity shoot through my body.

‘Well hopefully all of that is about to change. If you’ll let us, Tom and I would love to be able to take care of you. BDSM can be so much more than just the sexual acts. It’s about intimacy on a whole new level aswell. We are both affectionate and want to look after you. We want you to need us. If that makes sense?’ Loki said as he put his hand around to the back of my neck where he stroked over my skin softly. His touch seemed to relax me instantly. It was heavenly.

‘Yeah that makes sense.’ I nodded and smiled.

‘Dinner’s ready!’ Tom called through from the kitchen. 

Loki grinned as he took my hand in his and led me through to the dining room. The table was already all set up for the three of us and Tom came through after we had sat down with the food. That’s when my stomach rumbled and I realised I hadn’t actually eaten anything today yet. 

‘Hungry?’ Tom chuckled as he had heard my stomach aswell.

‘Yeah I am actually. I never realised till now just how hungry I am.’ I blushed, embarrassed that he had heard my stomach make that ungodly noise.

‘Well, tuck in. I hope you enjoy it.’ He smiled.

Tuck in I did. It was delicious, Tom was a great cook. However spaghetti was not the best of foods to eat gracefully. I ended up with sauce all over my face. But so did Tom and Loki so it wasn’t too bad.

‘Perhaps I should have thought this through. Our first meal all together and I had to decide to make the messiest.’ Tom laughed as he wiped his face clean.

‘It was absolutely delicious though. Thank you, Tom.’ I said as I wiped my own face too.

‘Come here, darling. You’ve missed a bit.’ Tom said as he took his napkin and leaned over towards me. 

He placed one of his hands onto my chin to hold my face steady as he wiped the side of my mouth clean with the napkin. I felt myself blushing at the act once he was done. 

After dinner we went through to the living room and got comfortable. A movie was put on but we just talked most of the way through it. I was feeling a lot braver with all the alcohol I’d had. So I finally brought the subject up about the whole situation we were in.

‘Have you both ever had a sub before?’ I asked.

‘I have back on Asgard. She was from Vanaheim. It didn’t last long though, she was pretty bratty and I wasn’t into that all the time. It got tiring for me constantly having to punish and correct her. That’s not my style.’ Loki said.

‘I’ve not had a sub of my own. I’ve done scenes with subs, but they were always at play parties or just a one night thing. I’ve been dying to have my own for a long time now, but I just never found the right woman. Till I met you.’ Tom said.

‘I… Well I’ve never had a Dom before, obviously. My ex boyfriend and me, we never even experimented in the bedroom. Though it had crossed my mind a lot to try bondage or something, he was never into it at all.’ I said quietly.

‘Have you just the one ex or more?’ Loki asked.

‘Just the one. I went out with him for about 6 months, so not really long. That was about 2 years ago.’ 

‘If you don’t mind me asking, why did you split up?’ Tom asked.

‘We just weren’t compatible really. He… He said I was too clingy for him. I don’t understand why. I hardly bothered him. But my friend knew him since they were young, she said he was never an affectionate type of guy. He was more butch and didn’t show his feelings much sort of thing.’ 

‘Well you can be as clingy as you want with us.’ Loki chuckled. That made me smile.

The rest of the night was great, we continued to talk into the night. It was around 1am before we went to bed. Tom went to his room, Loki to one of the spare rooms and I went to the other spare. But not before they both kissed me goodnight on the lips. It was weird having the two of them, but so so nice.

I shut the door behind me and I collapsed onto the bed with a sigh. 

Yeah, this was going to be amazing. They were both such lovely guys and obviously incredibly sexy. I had a feeling this was going to change my life forever, but for the better. Much better.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up with a pounding headache. Perhaps I had drank a lot more last night than I should have. But it had been a great night, so I couldn’t really complain.

I got out of bed and grabbed my bag. I couldn’t find my pain killers. So I just chucked on some clothes, grabbed my tooth brush and went to the bathroom. But just as I left my room I walked straight into Loki.

But he just had a towel wrapped around his waist. He was still a little damp and his hair was wet. His chest was right on front of me and I found myself a little stuck for words for a second. He was like a god. Oh yeah, well he was a god.

So beautiful.

‘Sorry.’ I eventually managed to squeak out.

Loki chuckled and cupped my cheek in his hand.

‘That’s ok, sweetheart. How are you feeling?’ He asked as his thumb gently stroked my cheek.

‘A bit rough, but otherwise good… You?’ I tried to keep my eyes up at his face, but he was looking at me so intently I couldn’t keep eye contact. His chest was very distracting aswell.

‘Are you sure? You seem a bit flustered and hot.’ He said as he moved his hand up to my forehead, but I could see a hint of a smirk on his lips. He knew he was effecting me, perfect asshole.

‘Yeah, I’m good.’ I squeaked.

‘There’s breakfast in the kitchen. Tom’s on a cooking spree again. I’ll be down soon.’ He smiled at me as he leaned down and kissed my forehead.

I was left in the hallway a bit stunned as he strolled away to his bedroom.

I finally snapped out of it and got myself sorted in the bathroom before making my way down to the kitchen. Tom was dressed but the white shirt he was wearing didn’t leave much to the imagination. He had his sleeves rolled up his forearms and I found myself thinking how sexy he was again. God how on earth did I end up with him and Loki?

‘Morning.’ I said as I walked over towards him. He looked up and smiled when he seen me.

‘Good morning, darling. Did you sleep ok? Was the bed comfy enough?’ He asked as he came over to hug and kiss me. I blushed as he done so.

‘I slept really well. I passed out as soon as my head hit the pillow.’ I admitted. ‘And the bed was really really comfy I didn’t want to leave it.’

‘Excellent. So glad to hear. I’ve never actually slept on that mattress before as it’s new. I usually test them all out, but I haven’t had a chance to with that one yet.’ Tom chuckled.

‘Do you have any paracetamol? I have a killer headache after all that alcohol last night.’ I asked.

‘Of course. Here.’ Tom said as he went to one of the cupboards and he pulled out a small box filled with tablets. He handed me what I was needing and got me a glass of water aswell.

‘Thanks.’ I said as I sat down at the island and downed the water and the pills.

‘Are you in the mood for breakfast? I’ve made pancakes but I can save you some for later if you don’t feel like eating right now.’

‘I’d happily eat them now. I am pretty hungry actually.’ I smiled.

‘Good. They taste better when they’re freshly made.’ Tom winked at me.

Loki came down just in time for the pancakes being ready. I was a little shocked as he was wearing his Asgardian armour. I had not expected that at all. But it made him seem a lot taller and broader. Stronger too. Oh god.

‘Yeah one thing is that Loki tends to wear his Asgard stuff when just plodding around the house.’ Tom said to me as he rolled his eyes. I laughed and looked to Loki who shrugged.

‘I feel good in it. Like Tom does in a suit. It makes me feel powerful, in control.’ Loki winked at me.

I felt myself blushing as I turned my attention back to the pancakes that were just placed down on front of me.

‘So do you think you’d like to try a relationship with the two of us? Will you let us try being your Doms?’ Tom said as he sat down at the other side of me.

I took a deep breath and nodded.

‘Yeah. I would like to try.’ I said shyly.

They both smiled and leaned over to kiss my cheek at the same time. That made me giggle and blush even more.

‘I think it will take a while getting used to being with two of you. I’ve not really done a lot of stuff with just one guy, so it might be quite overwhelming to start with.’ I admitted.

‘That’s understandable. We will ease you into things once we start getting more intimate together.’ Loki said.

I squirmed a little on my seat just thinking about it.

‘Does it excite you thinking about being sexual with two men?’ Tom asked.

‘Yeah… Yeah, it does.’ I blushed.

‘Well that’s a very good thing.’ Tom chuckled.

We talked a little more about some bdsm stuff over breakfast. I found I was actually able to talk about it with them both pretty easily. They were easy to talk to, which was great. But the morning was ruined when my phone rang. It was Mr Burrows.

‘Sorry, I better take this.’ I excused myself and went to the living room to take the call.

‘Hello?’

‘Tanya. Get to work right now.’

‘It’s my weekend off, Mr Burrows.’ I said. But as soon as I said it, I wished I hadn’t.

‘Are you wanting to have a job to come back to on Monday? Get in right now. One of our publishers has been taken to hospital. You need to cover for her.’ He snapped at me.

‘But I don’t know how to do publishing.’

‘Well you’ll just have to do it. I’m not saying it again, if you’re not here within the hour then you won’t have a job to come back to on Monday.’ With that he hung up the phone on me.

I wasn’t sure how to take it. I felt like crying but I also felt like screaming at the same time. I wasn’t trained for publishing, how could he expect me to do that? Why couldn’t one of the other publishers step in? Why me?

I sighed then I walked through to the kitchen. Both Loki and Tom looked to me, they then looked concerned as they could obviously tell I wasn’t happy.

‘What’s wrong, darling?’ Tom asked.

‘That was my boss. One of the publishers has been taken to hospital so I have to go in to help.’ I said as I put on my cardigan.

‘That’s a bit last minute, was you on call?’ Tom asked, confused.

‘Nope. But if I don’t go in I probably won’t have a job to go to on Monday.’

‘That’s not right. He can’t do that. If you’re not on the rota to be working and get called in, you’re not obliged to go.’ Loki said.

‘Well, in this case I think I am. He said he would fire me if I don’t go in within the hour.’

‘I’m sorry, darling. But I think he’s bullying you. You shouldn’t have to stand for that. You don’t even work in the publishing area, do you?’ Tom said as he walked over to me.

‘Nope. But he moved me down from interviewing and editing to doing research. So at least publishing might be a little more interesting for me to do.’ I shrugged.

‘He moved you down to research?’ Tom looked a little angry actually as he spoke.

‘Yeah he did. Again if I argued then he was going to sack me. I guess I should just be glad I have a job to pay the bills.’ I smiled. But Tom and Loki weren’t smiling.

‘You shouldn’t let him bully you, darling. You should speak to someone about this, it’s not right.’ Tom said as he reached up and cupped my cheek gently.

‘I’ll stick at it for now. If things get any worse then I might see about speaking to someone. Though I’m not really sure who I would speak to, since he owns the company.’

‘We will sort something. If things get any worse, let us know. Ok?’ Loki said a she also stood up and came to stand by me.

‘I will do.’ I nodded.

‘Promise?’ Tom asked.

‘I promise.’ I nodded again and smiled.

‘Alright. Well, I’ll give you a lift. Make sure you get there soon.’ Tom offered as he went to grab his car keys.

‘It’s ok, honestly.’ I said.

‘No no. I insist.’ He smiled.

I said goodbye to Loki. He kissed me on the lips softly and then hugged me tightly.

‘I’ll see you soon.’ He winked at me, making me blush.

 

Tom got me to work in plenty of time, so I definitely wasn’t going to be fired. For now anyway. He done the same and gave me a hug and a kiss on the lips to say bye. At least I was going into work on cloud 9. That was something.


	9. Chapter 9

I dragged myself into my house after work. I was exhausted. One of the other publishers let me shadow her for the first few hours, then I managed to get some work done myself. But it was so boring, I wasn’t into that part of it at all.

I so hoped that on Monday I would be back to my usual editing and interviewing. Though knowing my luck I would be stuck in publishing for god knows how long. Even research was more interesting.

I flopped down onto my sofa and turned on the TV. Just as I done that I received an email. It was from Tom and it instantly cheered me up.  

_Hello, darling._

_I hope work wasn’t too bad and that your boss went easy on you. Remember, if he gets any worse let us know and we will do what we can to help you._

_Loki and I were wondering if you are free tomorrow night for dinner? We would like to take you out for a nice meal._

_Tom x_

 

_Hiya!_

_It was really boring. Publishing is definitely not my forte’. But at least I still have a job to go to on Monday._

_I would love to. I don’t have any plans for tomorrow evening so whenever you guys are free is fine for me. :-)_

_Thank you for dinner last night. I really enjoyed the night with you and Loki._

_Tanya x_

 

 

_Hmm. Definitely sounds like he is bullying you. Threatening to sack you if you don’t go in on your day off is really bad._

_Excellent. I will text you tomorrow with a time once we have booked somewhere._

_Do you have WhatsApp? Loki wants to join the conversation and it will probably be easier to chat via that instead of emailing._

_Tom x_

 

 

So I said I did and soon enough I was in a group chat with Tom and Loki.

_Loki: Much better. Now I can actually see what you are both writing and be included. I should really sort out getting an email address…_

_Tom: Stop complaining, I showed you the messages!_

_Tanya: Hahaha! Poor Loki :-P_

_Loki: You two better not gang up on me. You both seem to be forgetting who the god is here. I have magic._

_Tanya: I’ll behave! 0:-)_

_Loki: You’d better ;)_

_Tom: Now now you two. Save it for the bedroom._

_Loki: We’re not doing anything. Just simple conversation._

_Tanya: Hahaha! Why do I have images of you two bickering like an old couple? :-P_

_Tom: Probably because we are nearly there. He gets on my nerves when he stays here. It’s fine with you here though, keeps him otherwise occupied. Lucky for me just now he’s in the spare room out of my way._

_Loki: I can come out and join you if you like?_

_Tom: No. I’m fine here on my own. Unless Tanya would like to come join me?_

_Tanya: Don’t tempt me!_

_Tom: You know you’re welcome here whenever you wish, darling._

_Tanya: If I wasn’t so tired and it wasn’t so late I would take you up on that. I really enjoyed your company last night._

_Loki: Ahem._

_Tanya: I meant both of you!!_

_Loki: Good. Just checking._

_Tom: What time did you get finished work?_

_Tanya: Not till about half 9. I still need to shower aswell. Urgh!_

_Loki: I’m sure that could wait till morning._

_Tanya: Yeah I guess it could._

_Tom: Smelly ;)_

_Tanya: Good job I’m not coming over then!_

_Tom: I’d chuck you straight into the shower ;)_

_Tanya: Yikes!_

_Loki: Don’t worry, I’d just join you._

_Tanya: That maybe wouldn’t be too bad then. Hehe!_

_Tom: What have I started?_

We carried on talking for about an hour or so. It was a good laugh and I felt even more comfortable around them. Then I was shooed off to bed as it was getting late and they knew I had had a long day.

The following morning I woke up to someone knocking at my door. It was Ailsa.

‘What on earth are you doing here at this time?’ I groaned as I let her in.

‘What do you mean at this time? It’s 11!’ She said as she went straight to the kitchen.

‘Exactly.’ I followed her through to find her making two cups of coffee.

‘You need this to waken up. Then we are going shopping.’

‘Why?’ I groaned. I wasn’t even dressed yet. Or had my shower.

‘Because we need a shopping spree! And I want to hear all about your date… Or should I say dates?’ She grinned at me.

‘Oh great.’ I put my face into my hands. Within a few hours I was showered, dressed and heading into town with Ailsa.

‘So come on, spill.’

‘You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.’

‘Try me.’ So I explained everything. About Tom and Loki. About how they both want to be in a relationship with me. I also told her about the whole bdsm thing aswell.

‘Wow. That’s… Unreal.’ She said, shocked.

‘Tell me about it. I’m still trying to get my head around it all.’

‘I didn’t even know you were into bdsm?’ She asked me as we got out of her car at the car park.

‘I wasn’t… Well, I don’t know. I’ve looked into it more and it does seem different. Something new for sure. But I’ll give it a try.’ I shrugged. ‘If I end up hating it, it’s not like I have to accept it. I can always leave or just tell them it’s not for me.’

‘That’s true. One of my work mates is heavily into bdsm. She goes to munches and everything. I could always ask her for some advice so you go into this safely?’ She suggested.

‘That’s ok. I trust Tom and Loki. We’ve spoke about it quite a lot. I’ve done a lot of research. They said before we do get intimate we will discuss everything a lot more and go over limits and stuff.’ I said.

‘Fair enough. But just let me know if you do want to know anything about it, I’m sure she won’t mind me asking for you.’

‘Thanks, Ailsa.’ I smiled.

‘You should get this! They will love it.’ Ailsa said as she held up a beautiful black dress. It was strapless but would hold my breasts in a way that would make them look their best.

‘I guess. I’ll try it on.’ I said as I took said dress.

‘Are you going to find it weird being on a dinner date with two men at the same time?’ She asked me.

‘Yeah. Very weird. But it’s exciting at the same time. I wonder how people will react. I know I’ll definitely feel really safe and secure with them both, that’s for sure.’ I laughed.

‘That’s true. Especially with Loki being a god and his magic. I still can’t believe it’s actually him and he’s real. If anyone else but you had told me that I would think they had gone bat shit crazy.’ Ailsa said.

I was glad she did believe me. I was never one to tell lies or make up silly stories, that’s why she genuinely believed me.

I had said I would try and get her to meet them both aswell if things went well between us. The first thing she had said was if I could get Loki to hook her up with Thor. So that could be interesting.


	10. Chapter 10

‘I can’t believe I’m away on a date with TWO guys. This is just insane.’ I said as I stepped out of my bedroom in my dress. Ailsa had come back with me to help me get ready, again. And for some moral support.

‘I know. Checks you getting all the action! Nothing for years and then, BAM! Two men at once. I need to know your secret.’ Ailsa nudged me in the side playfully.

‘I just lucked out with Tom. Loki, well I was my usual clumsy self I guess.’ I shrugged.

‘Oh dear. Yeah, try not to do anything clumsy tonight ok? Especially in that new dress.’ Ailsa said as she sorted out my hair a little before I was finally ready.

‘You’re good to go. Are they picking you up?’

‘Yeah. Any minute now.’ I said as I glanced nervously at my watch.

‘Don’t be nervous, you look stunning girl! You’ll knock em dead. Speak of the devils, is that them?’ She asked as she glanced out of the window.

It was a taxi but they were both in the back of it as they both got out.

‘Oh god. Yeah.’ I said as I pushed Ailsa towards the door.

We both rushed outside and I locked my door.

We walked down the path and Ailsa gave me a quick hug before she turned and left. But not before taking a good look at Tom and Loki. They both smiled at her and she waved at them before rushing off before they had a chance to come over.

‘Hello, beautiful.’ Tom said as he embraced me first and kissed me.

‘You look stunning.’ Loki said as he then kissed me and embraced me.

It was going to take a while to get used to that. But I certainly wasn’t complaining.

‘Thank you.’ I blushed.

‘Was that your friend, Ailsa?’ Tom asked.

‘Yeah it was. She dragged me shopping today and then helped me get ready.’ I said.

‘So it’s her we need to thank for this wonderful dress you’re in?’ Loki grinned as he checked me out up and down.

‘Yeah that’s her.’ I laughed.

Tom held the door open for me so I climbed in. Loki and Tom both got in the back with me. I had to admit, I did rather like being sandwiched between them again. Even more so when Loki placed his hand onto my thigh and gave me a squeeze. I couldn’t stop myself from blushing. I was sure my cheeks were going to turn a permanent shade of red or something around these two.

Tom leaned in towards my neck and sniffed me.

‘What are you doing?’ I laughed.

‘Just checking that you have showered.’ He grinned and winked at me. I laughed even harder at what he said.

‘No worries there. You won’t have to chuck me into one.’

‘Aww. I was rather looking forward to joining you.’ Loki said as he gave my thigh a squeeze playfully.

‘Doesn’t mean I won’t ever have another one.’ I suggested.

‘Very good point.’ He purred.

‘Plenty of fun shower time to be had, I’m sure.’ Tom said.

I felt my stomach twist with excitement at the thought of it. Would the three of us fit in a shower together? Tom’s shower was pretty roomy I guess. Maybe we would. Oh god, I was already thinking about showering with them both, what was wrong with me?

I shook my head to snap out of it. But they of course both noticed me away in my own little land for a moment.

‘Thinking about showering with the two of us?’ Tom grinned.

I blushed even more now and fiddled with my hands.

‘I uhhh. Maybe.’ I said quietly.

Tom took hold of my chin in his fingers and he tilted my face round so I was to face him. One of his eyebrows quirked upwards as he smirked at me.

‘Truthfully, darling. Don’t lie to me.’ He said in a slightly warning tone.

‘Uhm… Yeah I was thinking of the three of us showering together.’ I gulped.

Tom only grinned again. Then he leaned in to me and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

‘Good girl. Never lie or hide anything from us.’ He said as he let go of my chin and rubbed his thumb briefly over my trembling lower lip. I could only nod, I had lost my words.

For some reason him slightly telling me off was turning me on. But also him calling me a good girl was aswell… Oh lord, I was so in for it. This was not good. Well, it was. But at the same time it was not good.

We arrived at the restaurant and it was a really expensive Chinese restaurant. I had only ever been here once, it was the best but really expensive.

Tom and Loki both walked at either side of me. Tom’s hand was on my lower back and Loki’s was at the nape of my neck. I felt… Great. I was a little unsure when we walked in, as we did get a few people staring. But I found I didn’t really mind much once we got to our table. It was odd that I found this situation much more relaxing than I had originally thought.

We sat down and once we ordered our food and had our drinks arrive, the conversation flowed easily between the three of us.

‘It’s tomorrow the opening night for Coriolanus is, isn’t it?’ I asked Tom.

‘Sure is. I’m so excited but also a tad nervous. The first nights are always the hardest.’ He said.

‘I’m sure you’ll do amazing. I wish I had gotten tickets, but they sold out so fast.’ I said as I took a drink.

That’s when I noticed Tom and Loki look at one another and grin.

‘What?’ I asked.

‘Well, we were going to make it a surprise. But I have two tickets for tomorrow night, front row. For you and Loki.’ Tom smiled.

‘Oh my gosh. Really?’

‘Really really. And I want you both there, it will be nice to see your faces there. Might help keep me calm.’ Tom said as he reached over and squeezed my hand.

‘Thank you so much. I can’t wait.’ I said excitedly.

‘It better be good. I don’t like sitting watching plays much. But I guess Asgard ones are much different to the likes of this one.’ Loki said.

‘Tom’s in it, so it’s bound to be amazing.’ I said. Then I realised I sounded like a fangirl. So I shut my mouth and felt myself blushing.

‘Thank you, darling.’ Tom grinned.

‘We could always go for some drinks afterwards aswell to celebrate.’ Loki suggested.

‘Celebrate? We don’t even know if it’s going to go well yet.’ Tom chuckled.

‘Well either way we would be celebrating.’ Loki shrugged.

‘Why?’ I asked.

‘If it goes well, then we will celebrating that. If it doesn’t, we will be celebrating Tom making a fool of himself.’ Loki winked at me.

I couldn’t stop myself from laughing. Tom’s face was pretty funny aswell.

‘Thanks for the support.’ Tom tsked.

‘You’ll do great.’ I assured him.

 

Dinner was lovely and I found myself not wanting to leave Tom and Loki’s company when we asked for the bill. I wanted to suggest going for drinks, but since we were doing that the following night I wasn’t sure if it would be weird to suggest it tonight too. So I kept quiet for now.

The bill arrived and I took out my purse. But when I looked up I was getting glaring looks from both Tom and Loki who had already placed money onto the tray.

‘This is on us, darling.’ Tom said.

‘No, please. You both paid before.’ I was cut off by Loki reaching over and putting his finger to my lips.

‘No arguing. This is our treat. You better get used to it, because we’re going to treat you like the princess you are.’ Loki said as he eventually moved his finger from my lips.

‘I feel bad though.’ I said quietly.

‘Don’t. You’re now ours to treat and spoil rotten. You deserve it. Let yourself be taken care of for a change. Let us look after you.’ Tom said as he reached under the table and put his hand softly on my thigh.

I felt a little emotional actually from what they said. I felt really warmed by it.

‘Thank you both.’ I smiled.

When we left the place Tom and Loki both looked like they were looking for something to say. I really wanted to suggest going for drinks, but I was too shy to. I didn’t want to seem too clingy.

‘How about we go to the pub round the corner? I know we’re going for drinks tomorrow night aswell, but what’s the harm in tonight too?’ Tom suggested.

I felt so relieved and felt like jumping for joy that he had been thinking the same as me. Loki aswell as he nodded.

‘I was actually just thinking that too.’ I admitted.

‘Excellent. Let’s go.’ Tom put his arm around my waist and Loki took my hand and walked at my other side as we walked down the road.

As we were walking there was a group of young guys that were drunk heading towards us. I felt both of their grips on me tighten as they got closer to us. Loki moved in closer to me and Tom did aswell. They couldn’t have gotten any closer to me if they tried. The guys just cheered at us as they passed by, but didn’t do any harm or say anything else.

But I felt so protected by them both. I would have even if it was just one of them, but with them both I felt like no one could touch or hurt me.

It was a great feeling.


	11. Chapter 11

The previous night Tom and Loki had taken me home by taxi. We didn’t have too much to drink, we were saving that for tonight after the play. I was so excited that I was actually going. After not getting tickets when they went on sale, I didn’t think I would get to see it.

Loki had come round to pick me up. We just walked to the theater as it was a nice night and it wasn’t too far. I had put on a white frilly dress. Loki said I looked beautiful and very cute. It made me feel warm and fuzzy. Loki was wearing a suit that looked amazing on him. He had a green scarf aswell.

‘How was work today?’ Loki asked me as we walked hand in hand.

‘It was ok. I’m still doing research, I’m not sure how long that’s going to last. Luckily I didn’t see Mr Burrows today as he wasn’t there. Made things so much better.’ I said.

‘It’s a real shame you have to dread work and it’s only an ok day if your boss isn’t in.’

‘I know.’ I sighed. ‘I might see if I can look for something else somewhere else. I would love to stay in the magazine industry, but it sure is tough. I was lucky getting in where I have.’ Loki gave my hand a squeeze.

‘If anything else comes up, I’m sure if you applied you would get it.’ Loki smiled.

‘Thank you. I sure hope so.’ I smiled back at him.

Loki and I both grabbed something to eat from a pub up the road from the theatre. Then we headed down for doors opening. We got a programme and then took our seats. There were a few girls that I guessed to be fans of Tom’s, as they looked at Loki and started whispering. Clearly they noticed the resemblance. Loki didn’t seem bothered at all though.

We had front row seats and it was fantastic. Tom was flawless during the whole play. The other actors were incredible aswell. The play itself was the best I’d ever seen. Tom seemed really happy with it aswell as at the end he couldn’t stop smiling. He looked so truly happy and it made me really happy too.

We went to find him after the show. He had given us AAA passes so we were fine. We found him just thanking some people, he hadn’t changed yet and was still in his costume. I had to keep myself under control and take deep breaths as we approached him. He turned to us and smiled.

‘That was just, amazing. You were amazing!’ I said as I couldn’t stop smiling, neither could Tom from the looks of things.

‘That was very good.’ Loki commented.

‘Thank you. I had so much fun, there’s nothing like it. We didn’t mess up at all either.’ Tom cheered.

‘I was so hoping you would.’ Loki said as he shook his head in mock disappointment.

‘You’re so mean.’ I said as I nudged him with my elbow. He grinned.

‘I loved the way you used the chairs as the props. The ladder too. Just everything.’ I felt like I was totally fangirling, so I tried to calm myself down a little.

Tom leaned over to kiss me. It was heated and was one of those that felt like it could have went further. The way his hand held my cheek aswell. I felt my knees turn to jelly before he leaned back again.

‘I just have to get showered and changed. Then we can go for those drinks?’ He asked.

‘Definitely.’ I nodded.

‘You can both wait in my dressing room if you’d like. Come on.’ He showed us through to his room. It was small but cosy. There was a dresser, wardrobe and a sofa.

Loki sat down on the sofa while I had a nosey at what Tom had in the wardrobe. Tom had went to the showers to wash.

There were mainly clothes for his play in the wardrobe. But also some casual clothes for while he was here.

‘Get over here, you nosey girl.’ Loki said as I closed the wardrobe.

‘I just wanted to see what sort of things he had in here.’ I smirked.

Loki motioned me over to him with one of his fingers and the look he was giving me nearly had me fleeing it was so intense. But I walked over towards him, I was away to sit on the sofa next to him but instead Loki grabbed me and pulled me down onto his lap, making me squeal.

‘Gotcha.’ He grinned and kissed me, knocking the breath from me. But in a good way.

I put my hand around his neck as he cupped my face in his large hand. His lips were so soft as he kissed me. But I could also feel the hunger in his kiss as he slid his tongue into my mouth, making me tremble. His hand that was around my waist moved round and he slowly stroked my back, up and down my spine. I felt goosebumps rise on my skin from his touch and from the way he was kissing me.

I was sure I could taste a little hint of mint against his skilled tongue. He had me moaning like crazy into his mouth as he teased me. It was like he was giving me a hint of what was to come down the line. As he ran his tongue in circles around mine and it was like he was massaging my tongue with his own.

I was disappointed when he stopped the kiss and leaned back a little, his lips inches from mine as he spoke.

‘You taste delicious. I certainly can’t wait to taste you elsewhere aswell.’ He grinned.

I only blushed in response. To which he moved his hand up and stroked my cheek with the back of his hand. That’s when Tom came in. But Loki didn’t move his hand from around my waist, he kept me on his lap. Tom didn’t seem to mind at all. I didn’t in a way, but in a way I found it… Odd. I wasn’t used to being affectionate and intimate with anyone, never mind on front of someone else. Even if I was with them both… It was going to take a lot of getting used to.

‘Use ready to hit the drinks?’ Tom asked with a large grin.

‘Yeah.’ I squeaked. My voice still hadn’t quite came back to me yet.

‘Let’s go then.’ Loki agreed as he released me from his grip.

I slid off his lap and then off we went to the pub for our celebratory drinks.

 

‘I’ll get the next round in.’ I said after our 4th round. They had both beaten me to the bar each time so far.

‘No no. You are not paying a single penny tonight.’ Tom said as he took hold of my arm to stop me from going to the bar.

‘But it’s not fair you both paying for all my drinks aswell.’ I complained.

‘Don’t start this again. You are not paying anything, that’s an order. Now unless you want to be punished you better behave and stop trying to pay for things when you’re with us.’ Loki said in a firm tone.

I don’t know why, but I found myself turned on at that again and I sat down as I was told and gave in.

‘That’s better.’ Tom said as he stroked my hair.

‘I’m sorry. I’m just not used to this, at all.’ I blushed.

‘That’s ok, pet. You’ll get used to it, I promise.’ Tom winked at me.

‘I sure hope so.’ I said quietly.

After a few more rounds I was well and truly feeling very very tipsy… Maybe even a little drunk.

‘How about some shots?’ Loki asked as he came back with a tray of drinks and shots.

‘Yessss!’ I fist pumped the air with excitement as he gave us our drinks.

‘Someone is excited.’ Tom chuckled.

‘I love shots.’ I grinned.

We all counted to three and then downed our shots in one go. Loki went and got some more along with some jagerbombs. Which we all downed aswell. They were both pretty impressed with my drinking skills.

‘I’ve learned from the best. Ailsa is a bad influence on me when it comes to alcohol.’ I giggled.

‘We really need to meet this girl to thank her.’ Loki laughed.

We stayed out for hours drinking. It was such good fun. We ended up singing along to the music that was playing over the bar. And we may have done some dancing too. Well, Tom and I did. Loki refused to make a fool of himself. But Tom was a fantastic dancer.

‘Come on, darling.’ Tom said as he grabbed me at my hips and pulled me in close against him.

We danced together and a few times he got very close to me and I was sure I could feel a bulge pressing up against me when he was against my back. It made me blush, even through my drunkness.

‘Are you enjoying yourself?’ Tom asked as he pulled me in close so I was pressed up against his front and he put his arms around my waist.

‘Yep.’ I squeaked out.

I was definitely enjoying myself being so close to Tom… In a few different ways.

I was half relieved and half disappointed when we stopped dancing and went to join Loki at the table again for some more drinks. However it turned out it was the best thing ever. As Loki slid closer to me and Tom sat down right next to me on my other side so I was sandwiched between them both. But I most definitely was not complaining.

‘You have some very nice moves there, petal.’ Loki whispered in my ear, making me tremble.

‘Thank you.’ I blushed.

We were momentarily interrupted when two girls came over and asked for Tom’s autograph. He obliged and signed some stuff for them. I thought it was really sweet. They did take a second glance at Loki, obviously thinking what my first thoughts had been.

‘Are you… Loki?’ They asked.

‘No, my name is Jack. I do however get asked that question a lot.’ Was what Loki said. He said it so well and confidently that I would’ve believed him if I hadn’t known the truth.

The girls shrugged it off and thanked Tom before going away back to their table. They did however glance over every now and then, but we just ignored them and carried on with our drinks as Tom sat down again.

‘Doesn’t it ever get annoying having people come up to you asking for a simple signature?’ Loki asked Tom.

‘Not really. I wouldn’t be where I am today if it wasn’t for my fans. It’s the ones that are over the top and just scream in my face that I dislike. But those girls, no I don’t mind at all.’ Tom shrugged.

‘I think that’s really sweet. How you appreciate your fans like that. So many celebrities just don’t care about their fans.’ I said, that made Tom smile.

‘I think those that are like that are just douchebags and their heads are too far up their arse.’ Tom chuckled.

‘I agree.’ I laughed.

‘You are a fan of Tom, aren’t you?’ Loki asked me.

‘Uhh, yeah. Have to admit I was very star struck when I done the interview.’ I admitted with a blush.

‘You were rather shy. Very adorable. That’s what I really liked about you.’ Tom smiled at me as he brushed the back of his hand down my cheek.

A little while later I excused myself to go to the bathroom. When I came out of my cubicle and was washing my hands, the two girls that asked for Tom’s autograph came in and over to me.

‘Hi there. Sorry to annoy you, but we were just wondering if you’re dating Tom Hiddleston?’ One of them asked.

I felt trapped. I had no idea what to say. Was I dating him? Well, yeah. Him and Loki… But I wasn’t sure whether it was too early for us to be official and even if Tom wanted me to tell anyone. For all we knew, they could be crazy fans and spread god knows what kind of rumors.

‘No, he’s just a good friend of mine.’ I said quickly as I went to dry my hands.

‘But we seen you dancing really close with him and being very cosy.’ One of the girls said.

I ignored them both and quickly rushed out of the bathroom and back to Tom and Loki.

‘Are you ok, pet?’ Tom asked me.

‘Uhm. The two girls just asked me in the bathroom if we were dating. I didn’t know what to say, I said no as I didn’t really know what to say. Then they said they seen us dancing close and being cosy. I ignored them and rushed out. I’m sorry, I had no idea what to say.’ I said quickly as I sat down again.

‘Hey, don’t worry. You done the right thing. Come here.’ Tom pulled me into his arms for a hug. I felt better already.

‘I just didn’t want to say yes and then they tell the whole world. I wasn’t sure if it was something you would have wanted. And I wasn’t sure because of the whole three way, situation aswell.’ I said as I sat back.

‘Relax, pet. You said the correct things and done right to just leave. They will still no doubt put stuff on the internet, but never mind them. Luke will deal with that side of things, you don’t have to worry at all. I promise.’ Tom assured me.

We had a few more drinks then decided to call it a night. The fact I couldn’t walk straight was a big give away for us to finish. Tom was pretty drunk too. Loki was the only one that still seemed sober. He said it was because the alcohol here was nothing compared to the stuff on Asgard.

Loki wrapped an arm around my waist, I think it was so he could support me as I was stumbling around when we left the pub, and Tom held my hand at my other side. He was a bit wobbly aswell as we walked down the road.

That’s when I realised we weren’t heading in the direction of my place though.

‘Where we going?’ I asked.

‘Back to Tom’s. You’re staying with us for the night.’ Loki said as he looked down at me and smiled.

‘Oh… Ok.’ I said as I continued walking with them.

‘You’re very intoxicated, we’re not going to let you go home to be alone. It’s dangerous.’ Loki said.

I felt my heart melt with how he was caring for me so much already.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up and my head was killing me. I also felt a bit sick too, my stomach was really sore. God I had definitely drank way too much last night. I couldn’t even remember the end of the night. I mean, I remember walking out of the pub with Tom and Loki, but that’s about it.

It wasn’t for a minute or so, when my mind finally registered my surroundings, that I realised I wasn’t in my room. But not only that, there were two arms draped over my body from both sides of me. One was over my chest and the other was around my waist. 

I focused my eyes against the light and glanced to my sides. To my left was Loki and to my right was Tom. 

Holy shit.

I was in bed with Tom and Loki. 

I glanced to them again and noticed that Tom was still in his clothes, but his shirt was open. Loki however was topless. I wasn’t sure if he was wearing boxers or not as I couldn’t see under the blanket. I was still in my clothes from last night too. 

I didn’t want to move in case I woke them up. So I looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath. I was really feeling sick though and knew if I didn’t move soon, it would no doubt get worse. So I took another deep breath and was away to move, but Loki’s hand tightened around my waist. 

‘Where do you think you’re going?’ He mumbled quietly. 

I jumped as I hadn’t realised he was awake.

‘Sorry if I woke you… I just don’t feel great.’ I whispered.

‘I have been awake for a while. I was just enjoying lying next to you. What hurts most?’ Loki asked as he moved his arm from me and turned a little more to face me. 

Tom’s arm was still draped over my chest and he was still sound asleep.

‘My head hurts but my stomach is worse I think.’ I groaned. 

‘Here, let me help.’ Loki said as he took his hand and slid it under my dress. I was glad I was wearing leggings underneath so he wouldn’t see my knickers! 

I gasped out a little as he placed his hand on my stomach and started stroking in circles softly. My muscles twitched under his touch and I felt like melting. However I looked down and noticed a green haze around his hand. I felt a little uneasy, what was he doing?

‘Relax, sweetheart. This will help a little.’ Loki assured me.

He was right. It did start to help. The sicky feeling I had slowly but surely disappeared. I was left with just a little pain, but I knew it would ease completely once I’d had something to eat. I was glad I didn’t feel like I needed to go and spew my guts up anymore. 

‘Wow, that’s amazing. Thank you.’ I said to Loki.

He smiled at me and winked.

‘One of my many talents.’ He grinned.

He didn’t remove his hand from my stomach once he had done his magic. He kept it there and gently continued to stroke over my skin in circles. It made me feel a little weak and my skin was tingling from his touch. 

‘Mmm, good morning.’ A deep morning voice came from my right side. 

‘Morning.’ I said as Tom sat up and stretched.

‘Last night was fantastic.’ Tom said as he smiled and looked round to me.

‘It sure was.’ I agreed.

‘How are you feeling?’ He asked.

‘Little bit of a headache, but fine aside from that. Thanks to Loki.’ 

‘Ah ha, his healing powers. They’re very handy.’ Tom chuckled. 

Loki rolled his eyes.

‘You’re not getting any if that’s what you’re after. For Tanya only.’ Loki said.

‘No, I’m feeling alright… Surprisingly.’ Tom smiled as he lay down beside me again.

‘Lucky. What’s your secret?’ I asked.

‘I have no idea.’ Tom laughed.

‘I don’t remember anything after leaving the pub last night… What happened?’ I asked, embarrassed.

‘We came back here. We didn’t want you sleeping alone just in-case anything happened. So we all piled onto the bed here. You and Tom passed out nearly instantly.’ Loki chuckled.

‘Oh god. I’ve never been that drunk before… I don’t think.’ I groaned and put my hand over my face.

Tom and Loki both laughed. 

‘It could have been a lot worse.’ Loki said. His hand was still resting on my stomach, his thumb was moving slowly, softly stroking my tingling skin. 

‘How?’ I asked as I removed my hand from my face.

‘One time we went out, I had some alcohol from Asgard with me. Tom was adamant on trying some. So he had one shot of the stuff and was completely pissed. He fell into a water fountain outside the pub. I had to fish him out and near enough carry him home. Seems he can’t handle his drink as well as he says.’ Loki winked at me. 

I burst out laughing and heard Tom groaning from the side of me. 

‘Never touching that stuff again.’ Tom said.

‘Is it really that strong?’ I asked.

‘Oh yeah.’ Tom said.

‘Not really. Well, that was one of the weaker drinks we have. One shot of it would be around the same as taking roughly half a litre of vodka.’ Loki shrugged.

‘Holy toot! That’s a lot.’ 

‘For you Midgardians, yes. Not for us gods. We can actually handle our drinks very well.’ Loki grinned cheekily. 

I burst out laughing as Tom glared over me towards Loki. Tom just muttered something under his breath, which made me laugh even more.

‘Do you two often have disagreements like this?’ 

‘Hmm. Not a lot, but every so often we do find things we have different views on, yes.’ Loki said.

‘However one thing we both agree very much on, is you.’ Tom said as he ran his hand up and down my arm.

I blushed at what he said. And even more so when Loki agreed. We lay in bed for a while, just chatting. I really really was enjoying their company. It didn’t feel weird at all being in bed between them both. It was… Amazing. Dream like. 

We had just been chatting about Coriolanus when Tom’s fingers lightly brushed across my side, making me laugh and squirm a little. 

‘Ohh, ticklish are we?’ Tom asked with a big playful smirk on his lips.

‘Uhhh. No. I just… Jumped.’ I said defensively. I was actually really ticklish. But if I told them, I’d no doubt regret it… In a way. 

‘I think you’re lying.’ Loki said as he leaned up on his elbow to look at me.

‘I… Uhh.’ I stuttered out.

‘Let’s get her!’ Tom shouted. 

‘Whaaa?’ I squealed out as I was pounced on by them both. 

Loki pulled the blanket away from me and he took hold of my legs and dragged me down the bed a little, which made my dress ride up to reveal my stomach. Then he straddled over my thighs. While Tom sat up by my head and he took hold of my wrists and pinned them down straight up above me. 

‘We probably should have told you, we can be tickle monsters sometimes.’ Loki chuckled evilly as he wiggled his fingers just above my stomach. 

‘Oh nooo. Please no. Have mercy.’ I said as I started to giggle already, he hadn’t even touched me yet.

‘We do not show mercy either.’ Tom whispered next to my ear as Loki then started to tickle my stomach, sides and up over my ribs. 

‘AAAAAAAAAH NOOOOOO!’ I cried out through my laughter as I wriggled around under Loki. It didn’t do much good though as he was too heavy on my thighs and Tom was holding my wrists down well. 

I couldn’t deny, I was soo turned on. The way Tom’s hands were firmly restraining my wrists, it got my mind and body reeling.

Soon enough though Tom joined in by sitting on my wrists to keep them in place. Then he tickled my underarms which drove me crazy. I wriggled under them to try and get away from their tickling but I was well and truly trapped under them. 

‘PLEASE. I GIVE IN. I’M TICKLISH. PLEASE HAVE SOME MERCY!’ I cried out again as tears streamed down my face from laughing so much. 

‘Should we give in?’ Loki asked Tom over my laughter.

‘Hmmm. I guess so.’ Tom chuckled.

I gasped to get air back to my lungs when they stopped. But they didn’t move off me straight away. They both looked at me and smiled. I knew my face was really flushed and I was feeling really flustered too.

‘You sure are going to be a lot of fun.’ Loki winked at me before he leaned down and kissed my lips.

I was stunned even more. He rolled off me and lay down next to me again. Tom leaned down to kiss me aswell, upside down, which made me laugh.

‘Ok, ok… So you guys have found out my weakness.’ I blushed as I wriggled back up the bed and sorted my dress out.

‘We have indeed.’ Tom grinned. 

‘How did you feel when Tom had your wrists restrained? And with me over your legs?’ Loki asked me as we were eating breakfast.

‘Umm. Well, I felt… Um. I felt turned on, if I’m honest. I’ve never been restrained in any way before. It was weird. But I found it fun.’ I admitted.

‘Good to hear.’ Loki smiled.

‘Of course when we do restrain you it won’t always be to tickle you.’ Tom teased as he nudged me playfully.

‘Oh god. Does that mean some of the time it will be?’ I gulped.

‘Of course.’ Loki and Tom both said at the same time.


	13. Chapter 13

_Loki: Good morning, little one. I hope you slept well. I have to say, it was such a shame to wake up this morning without you next to me. I hope work goes well today. X_

My heart melted on waking up to that text from Loki. I had to admit, I did wish I had woken up next to them both again like yesterday morning. I had stayed until after lunch time then Tom had driven me home.

I also blushed a little at his pet name for me.

_Tanya: Morning. I slept not too bad, kept having dreams that didn’t help much. I wish I had woken next to you both aswell… Thanks, I hope so too! x_

_Loki: Dreams? As long as they were dreams and not nightmares. What did you dream about? X_

_Tanya: Yeah they were just dreams, luckily. Umm, you and Tom if I’m honest…_

_Tom: Oh, do tell._

Tom joined in the conversation. Ohhh great. I shouldn’t have said anything.

_Tanya: I can’t really remember them. It was just dreams._

_Loki: Come on, Tanya. Tell us. You must remember some of it._

_Tanya: Umm. Well, I remember being, uhh. Tied up. Kind of like yesterday morning but with rope instead. I just remember you both standing over me, grinning. Your hands were on me too. That’s all I can remember though._

_Loki: Sounds like a delicious dream._

_Tom: Sounds to me more like a vision of what’s to come ;)_

_Loki: What do you mean what’s to come? More like ‘who.’_

_Tanya: Oh man. It’s too early in the morning for this kind of talk._

_Tom: It’s never too early for this kind of talk, my dear._

_Tanya: What have I gotten myself into?!_

_Loki: A lot of fun._

I went into work with a big smile on my face and a spring in my step. I was meeting Loki after work. He was taking me to the cinema. Tom was at the theatre again tonight. But we said we would meet him afterwards.

Some of my co-workers noticed I was overly happy.

‘You’re rather chirpy this morning.’ Sonia said to me as I headed towards my desk.

‘Yeah I’m just really happy with how things are going right now.’ I smiled.

‘That’s good. Oh yeah, I was wonde’

‘TANYA! My office, NOW!’ Mr Burrows yelled, interrupting Sonia.

Shit. What was I in trouble for now? My happy mood instantly dropped.

I quickly dumped my bag at my desk and I rushed to his office. He motioned for me to sit down in the chair opposite his desk. I had a feeling I was in trouble, I just knew it. But I didn’t know why.

‘Are you deliberately trying to ruin my company?’ He hissed at me.

‘What? What do you mean? Of course I’m not!’

‘It’s all over the internet that you are dating Tom Hiddleston. Is it true?’ I was shocked at what he said. I hadn’t even realised it was all over. It must have been those girls we met in the pub.

‘Well, yeah. We are dating. But why does that have anything to do with the company?’ I was really confused.

‘You interviewed Tom Hiddleston and now you are dating him. To me it seems that you are just using your job to hook up with celebrities. How do you expect me to send you to interview celebs after this?’

‘I… But it’s not like that. Tom and I, we get along really well and clicked. I wouldn’t just use my job for that. I’m not like that at all.’ I tried to defend myself.

Though I could feel myself starting to get upset. Anxiety that I hadn’t had in years started to bubble up near the surface. This was not good.

‘I DON’T BELIEVE YOU! YOU ARE PUTTING MY COMPANY AT RISK. HOW DO YOU THINK IT WILL LOOK TO PEOPLE WHEN THEY FIND OUT YOU ARE EMPLOYED BY ME?’ He shouted at me.

That was it. I couldn’t stop the tear that rolled down my cheek. I hated being shouted at. Made to feel like I was an ant under his boot. Made to feel like shit. My stomach was in knots. I wanted out of this situation, right now.

‘I never meant to do anything wrong. I’m not like that at all. I would never just hook up with someone either or use my job to get that.’

‘You’ve been nothing but trouble since I hired you. Now you are using my clients for a second of fame.’ He snarled.

That done it. I couldn’t take anymore. I got up and rushed out of his office, even though he shouted on me a few times. I ran to my desk, grabbed my bag and then rushed out of there as fast as I could. When I got out of the building I continued to run. I stupidly didn’t look where I was going through my watery eyes and I tripped over. I fell down and landed on my wrist badly. It hurt a lot, but I just got up and rushed on. A few people tried to help me, but I ignored them all.

It wasn’t till I got home that I eventually stopped and leaned against the wall. I was shaking all over and my wrist was in agony. My tights were also ripped at the knees and there was blood on my blouse from scrapes I had on my hands.

‘Oh god.’ I said shakily as I suddenly felt really faint.

There was a sudden knock on the door, which made me jump. But the room was spinning and I felt like I was going to puke. So instead of answering the door I made my way through to the kitchen as it was closer than the bathroom. I leaned over the sink just in case I was going to throw up, but I didn’t, luckily.

But the room started to spin again and that’s when I felt myself starting to fall to the floor. The only thing I vaguely registered was seeing Loki walking towards me in my kitchen.

I wasn’t out for long. As I came round and I was in Loki’s arms being carried through to my bedroom.

‘Loki?’ I said quietly.

‘Shh, little one. It’s ok, you fainted. We’ll look after you.’ Loki said softly as he placed me down on my bed.

I was a little confused what he meant by ‘we’ll’ until Tom walked into the room carrying some water and a cloth.

'How did you know I was home?’ I asked as I started to come back to my senses. Though I was still a little shaky. God I was such a clumsy idiot.

'We were on our way to see you at work, when you ran out of the building and fled down the street. We couldn’t keep up with you till you got home.’ Tom said as they both sat down on the edge of the bed at either side of me.

'It was quite a fall you had, darling.’ Tom then said as he motioned for me to show him my wrist.

'I… Just, yeah. Clumsy me.’ I shrugged and held it up.

He took my wrist in his hand and softly ran his fingers over my skin, causing goosebumps to rise on my skin, even if it did hurt.

'It’s not broken, but you should still see a doctor about it.’ He said as he picked up the cloth and put it into water to wash my hands from the grit and blood.

'So what happened at work?’ Loki asked me as he reached over and stroked my hair.

'Oh god. I’m so fired now. I… I feel ridiculous now looking back.’ I said as tears welled up in my eyes again.

'Hey, it’s ok. Tell us what happened.’ Loki said softly as he cupped my cheek in his hand.

Tom gently put my wrist down as he was finished cleaning my hand.

'Mr Burrows was angry at me as he found out I was dating Tom. Said I was using the job to meet celebs to hook up with them. I got pretty upset and when he shouted at me, I couldn’t take it. I… I hate being shouted at. I also… I have anxiety. It hasn’t shown itself in a while. But… I guess it came back a bit today.’ I said quietly as I looked downwards.

'That is outrageous. Someone needs to teach that man a lesson in manners.’ Loki snarled angrily, he went to get up but Tom grabbed his arm to stop him.

'I know, Loki. But first lets get our Tanya all better.’ Tom turned to me and smiled, which made me smile.

'We will get you all cleaned up and calm. Then we will discuss more about what to do next in regards to Mr Burrows.’ Tom said.

'What do you mean what to do next?’ I asked quietly.

'Dont worry about that. Come on, let’s get this blouse off you and clean your knees up.’ Tom motioned for me to scoot over.

I swung my legs down over the bed and before I had a chance to do anything Tom was crouched on front of me undoing the buttons on my blouse. I couldn’t stop myself from blushing like crazy as he done so. Loki took the water and cloth and disappeared to the bathroom to get fresh water.

'I know I’ve said it many times before, but you are so adorable when you blush.’ Tom grinned up at me. That only made me feel even more shy.

Especially when the buttons on my blouse were all undone and he slid it down off my shoulders. I attempted to cover myself by crossing my arms over, but Tom reached up and stroked my hair.

'No need to be shy, darling. You’re stunning and have nothing to be shy about.’ He smiled.

My heart was warmed at his words. But it still didn’t make me feel any less shy. Especially when Loki came back through.

'Where do you keep your jumpers?’ Tom asked me.

'In the top drawer over there.’ I motioned towards my cabinet behind the door.

Tom went over and took one out. Then he put it on for me. Next they had me take off my tights on front of them. God I was so embarrassed. And a little excited if I was honest.

When Loki knelt down on front of me to clean my knees, his fingers lightly stroked over my ankle, making me tremble. He had a ghost of a smirk on his lips so I knew he knew exactly what he was doing.

He was gentle as he cleaned up my knees. Tom sat next to me, his arm around my waist and his fingers stroking over my side. I took a deep breath before I said anything.

'Thank you, both. For helping me while I’m in this complete mess.’ I said quietly.

'You’re welcome, little one. This is what we’re here for. We are always going to be here for you now, ok?’ Loki said as he looked up at me.

'Ok. Thank you.’ I said as I nodded.

Once my knees were clean again I went to the bathroom and changed into some jeggings and took off my skirt. I went through and found Tom and Loki in the living room waiting for me.

'How are you feeling?’ Tom asked me as he patted his knee.

I blushed but walked over and sat down on his lap. He wrapped his arm around me and used the other to stroke my hair softly. Loki sat down next to us.

'Better. But still feeling so embarrassed about running out of work. I’m definitely fired now.’ I sighed.

'Would you still want to work for him even after how he’s treated you?’ Tom asked me as he massaged my head, which felt incredibly good. My whole body came out in goosebumps.

'I… I guess. I mean, I need some sort of income.’

'Very well. If you want to continue working there, we will have a word with your boss.’ Loki said firmly.

'What will you say to him?’ I asked. I was unsure if that was a good idea or not.

‘Don’t you worry about that.’ Tom said softly as he cupped my cheek.


	14. Chapter 14

I was so nervous when I headed to work the following morning. But I had received a text yesterday from Mr Burrows saying to go and see him in his office first thing. It had came through about an hour or so after Tom and Loki had left me.

They had been amazing yesterday, taking care of me. Loki had come back to see me only an hour or so after they had both left. We had Chinese for dinner and then watched some trashy TV while Tom was at work. It was great and I was so happy when I was around them. But now, I was so scared.

I had no idea what I was about to walk into.

My work mates seemed normal as I walked in. But I did see them glance up and look unsure as I walked towards Mr Burrows office. I knocked on the door and he shouted through for me to enter.

‘Ah, Tanya. I wish to apologise for my behavior yesterday. And for how I’ve treated you. I’ve been unfair and cruel to you.’ He said.

I was rather shocked at his attitude change. Was he genuinely sorry? This was really weird. What had Tom and Loki done or said to him yesterday?

‘I am putting you back to your original job of interviewing and editing. Also a pay rise is on the cards for you.’ He said.

He sounded calm and collected, however he did look a little irritated but also scared? I don’t know. But I was very happy with getting my original job back and also a pay rise. So I wasn’t going to dwell on anything else.

‘Thank you, Mr Burrows. I’m very grateful.’ I said.

‘Good. Now I’ll let you get on with your work.’ He said with a slight nod of his head.

I left his office and felt so relieved. Like a large weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

The morning went well and I found myself actually enjoying work for a change as I didn’t have the boss constantly on my back. At lunch time I sat down and checked my phone to find messages on Whatsapp.

Tom: Hope work has went well this morning, pet. X

Tanya: It’s been amazing! I’m actually enjoying it for a change. I don’t know what you both said to him, but I can’t thank you enough. x

Loki: We just ruffled him up a bit… I wanted to punch his lights out, but Tom wouldn’t let me. If he dares to upset you again though I will not hesitate!

Tanya: Thank you both. x

Tom: Are you free tonight or tomorrow night? I’m only doing afternoon runs for these two days. Thought we could do something.

Tanya: I’m free tonight. I was actually going to ask if you both wanted to come round to mine for dinner? I’ll cook.

Loki: Sounds fab. We’ll be there. x

Tom: Enjoy the rest of your day, pet. See you tonight. X

Tanya: See you then! :) x

 

I was so excited that I was going to cook dinner for Tom and Loki. So much so that I stupidly cut my finger when I was chopping an onion. Getting blood everywhere. Great.

So I had to start again once I got a plaster for my finger and cleaned up.

My eyes were very watery and tears were running because of cutting up the onion, it was really strong. So it was of course typical that that’s when the doorbell went. It was Tom and Loki and their faces dropped when they saw me. I could see the panic on their faces.

‘What’s wrong?’ They both asked as they lunged towards me to comfort me.

‘The onions are making me cry, that’s all.’ I said while giggling. They instantly relaxed and laughed with me.

‘Oh jesus. You scared me there, pet.’ Tom said as he hugged me.

‘Sorry. Really bad timing.’ I laughed.

‘What’s this?’ Loki asked as he held up my hand with my cut finger.

‘Oh, I accidentally cut it while chopping.’ I shrugged.

‘You really are accident prone! We should lock you up in a soft wall room and wrap you in bubble wrap.’ Tom chuckled.

‘To be honest, I’d still find a way to hurt myself knowing my luck.’ I admitted.

‘Oh dear… We should tie you up to the bed then. That might be the safest option?’ Loki suggested with a wink. That made me giggle.

‘Might be the safest option, yeah.’ I agreed, blushing.

‘I better get back to preparing dinner. It will be ready in about an hour.’ I said as I headed to the kitchen.

‘I think we shall join you, to make sure you don’t do anything else to hurt yourself.’ Tom chuckled as they both followed me through.

I poured us all a drink and they stayed in the kitchen with me, talking away as I cooked dinner. Every time I picked up the knife they would come closer and watch me closely. Then they’d let out a whoosh of relief as I finished with it again. It made me laugh.

Not long later, we were finally sat around the table eating dinner. Loki and Tom both kept praising me for how good the food was. I was very very pleased that they enjoyed it.

‘After dinner, Loki and I thought we could discuss rules and limits. Since our relationship is starting to progress more.’ Tom said.

‘Ok.’ I squeaked out, suddenly feeling a little shy.

‘Are you anxious, little one?’ Loki asked me as he reached over and gave my arm a reassuring squeeze.

‘Uhm… A bit, yeah. I just, I’m still new to BDSM and well… I’ve not had a lot of experience when it comes to sexual stuff anyway. It’s just going to take some getting used to I think.’

‘Of course. That’s why we will take things easy. Why we will go over limits and rules. So we all know what to expect from each other.’ Tom said reassuringly.

So after dinner we got another drink and all made ourselves comfortable on the sofa. I was rather happily sandwiched between them both again.

‘How about we write down the list of rules?’ Tom suggested. I nodded in agreement and Loki agreed aswell.

So we discussed through the rules and my stomach was in knots with a little nerves but also a lot of excitement. We also discussed hard limits and soft limits. Then they coaxed out of me some fantasies I had and things I wanted to try. They also eased my worries on a lot of things that I knew I wanted to try, but was a bit scared or anxious to do. They had asked me about birth control and I said I was on the pill. Part of me was scared with how much I trusted Tom and Loki already. But then, I shouldn’t be scared as that was a good thing. A very good thing indeed.

‘Are you happy enough with everything we’ve discussed tonight?’ Loki asked me as he placed his hand onto my thigh.

‘Yep.’ I squeaked out.

‘You’ve gone all shy on us.’ Loki said with a slight smirk as he reached up and cupped my cheek.

‘I… Uh… I guess it’s just speaking about this kind of thing with you.’ I said as I did feel really shy now.

‘Is that because you’re nervous about the whole thing or excited?’ Tom then asked.

‘Uhm… Both. But more excited than anything.’

‘Just how excited are you right now?’ Tom asked as he leaned closer to me, his breath was right against my ear which made me tremble.

I was a little stuck for words for a moment as Loki’s hand started to slowly rub up and down against my thigh.

‘What do you mean?’ I stuttered out.

‘Oh I think you know exactly what I mean.’ Tom grinned.

Then what happened next had me flying on cloud nine. Tom gripped my chin between his fingers and titled my face towards him. He closed the distance quickly and his lips pressed up against mine. His lips were so soft and felt great on mine.

His hand slid round to the back of my neck and he gently stroked over my skin, causing lots of goosebumps. At the same time Loki’s hand had continued to stroke my thigh, getting dangerously high up. Even though I was wearing jeans, his hand was still making my skin tingle.

Tom’s tongue slid into my mouth. I couldn’t stop a moan escaping on him as his tongue teased against mine. I jumped slightly as I felt two hands slide underneath my top and caress over my sides.

‘So sensitive.’ Loki purred against my ear.

He then kissed my neck softly and I nearly lost it. Tom’s tongue teased and flicked at mine. It was nearly too much having their hands on me. They obviously could tell I was getting overly hyped up too.

‘Relax, little one. Your heart is racing. Tom, let her breathe.’ Loki said as he kissed my neck again softly and he stroked across my stomach.

Tom leaned back a little bit, letting me breathe again as Loki had said to do. Tom had a smirk on his face as he ran his hand through my hair.

‘Breathe, pet.’ Tom said quietly.

I did as he said and managed to get my breath back, for now.

‘Would you like to do a small scene? Nothing too heavy, just something fun we know you’ll enjoy… Us too.’ Tom winked at me.

‘Yeah… I trust you both so much. I… Yeah.’ I rambled a little and felt my cheeks burning like crazy.

‘Shhh, little one.’ Loki said as his hands lightly tickled across my sides, making me squirm.

‘Let’s take this to your bedroom.’ Tom said as he kissed me on the lips again, making me want even more.

Tom took my hand and led the way. Loki followed closely behind me with his hand gently on the back of my neck. We got into the bedroom and Loki shut the door behind us. That’s when Tom sat down on the bed, his legs spread open which was very distracting.

‘Take off your top and jeans, pet.’ Tom commanded.

I took a deep breath. I wanted to do well and do as I was told, obviously. But I was very anxious. What if they see my body and decide they don’t like the look of me? I know he’s not asking me to strip completely naked, but tops and jeans can hide a lot of the body.

I snapped out of my negative thoughts and I pulled my top off. I didn’t look over to Tom or behind me to Loki. I couldn’t. So I just went on and took off my jeans aswell. When I stepped out of them, I heard Tom take a sharp intake of breath. I wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not.

I wrapped my arms around myself, feeling vulnerable.

‘Arms down by your side, pet. You have nothing to be embarrassed about. You are gorgeous.’ Tom said as he smiled reassuringly at me.

I did as I was told and put my arms down by my sides.

‘Good girl.’ Loki said from behind me as he closed the distance. I felt his body press up tightly against my back, making me gasp again.

His hands came around me and one hand splayed across my stomach while the other rested on my upper thigh. His lips pressed down on my shoulder softly. My heart was thumping like crazy against my chest I felt like it was going to explode.

I started to squirm and giggle a little as his fingers lightly tickled over my stomach.

‘Very sensitive, little one.’ Loki chuckled over my skin.

‘Let’s see how excited you really are.’ Loki said.

His hand started to work its way down lower. He reached right down and felt me over my knickers. I closed my eyes as I couldn’t stop blushing and feeling embarrassed at the way Tom was watching from the bed. I was also sure I could see his trousers tightening and I could definitely feel Loki’s excitement pressing into my back.

‘My my my. It seems she is very excited indeed.’ Loki said to Tom.

‘Well there is only one way to fix that.’ Tom growled.

I opened my eyes in time to see Tom stalking over towards me. He stood on front of me, well more towered over me. But I was distracted instantly as Loki slid his hand underneath my knickers and touched me. I gasped out and my legs turned to jelly. Luckily Loki was holding me up with his hand around my middle, otherwise I would have fell to the floor.

‘So very sensitive.’ Loki whispered against my ear as he flicked his tongue out again my earlobe.

His finger dipped down to cover his finger in my excitement, then he spread it up over my clit and began to stroke it in very slow circles. It drove me insane but felt amazingly good. He certainly knew what he was doing. His touch felt electrifying.

Tom cupped my face in both of his hands and leaned in to kiss me again as Loki’s finger kept stroking my little bundle of nerves. I couldn’t stop myself from moaning against Tom’s mouth again. But that seemed to spur him on as his tongue dominated mine instantly.

My arms were still pinned down to my sides with Loki’s arms that were around me, holding them there. I was glad as I wouldn’t know what to do with my hands. I couldn’t believe the situation I was in right now with Tom and Loki, it was insane.

‘Oh god.’ I gasped out when Tom moved his lips from me, letting me gather my breath again.

Loki’s finger continued to tease at my clit in firm and slow strokes. Every so often he would stop and slide down, dipping his finger inside of me a little then pulling out once I wanted more of him. He was very teasing.

‘Does this feel good, little one?’ Loki asked me.

‘Yes, Sir.’ I squeaked.

Tom chuckled and went over to the bed. I only just could register what he was doing. He was tying some rope to the posts at the top corners of the bed. My stomach swirled with excitement.

‘You are so wet for us.’ Loki growled as he bit down on my neck. I nearly came instantly but managed to hold off, as I hadn’t asked permission and I didn’t want to get into trouble on our first night!

‘Please can I cum, Sir?’ I asked quickly.

I had no idea where I got the confidence to actually ask that from. Perhaps it was just pure need. Loki’s fingers were relentless and he didn’t seem to be showing me any mercy.

‘No. Not right now.’ Loki said firmly.

I felt my stomach drop. What made things worse was he wasn’t showing any signs of letting up on his teasing. I had to really try and concentrate so I wouldn’t slip. But Loki seemed to notice my struggle as he slowed down on his movements, keeping me on edge but not giving me enough pressure to go over.

‘Let’s get her tied up now.’ Tom said as he finished doing what he needed to do. I gulped as Loki removed his hand from my knickers.

‘Come on, little one.’ Loki said as he kissed my cheek.

He put his hand around my waist and led me over to the bed. I climbed on and they positioned me on my back. Tom got the rope at one side sorted while Loki went to the other side of the bed to do the same. Before they even asked for my hands up, I put them up towards them both.

‘Good girl.’ Tom praised me as they took my wrists and carefully tied the rope around my wrists.

‘Let us know if your hands or any body part starts to go numb.’ Tom said as he ran his hand up and down my arm. I nodded in response. I didn’t think my voice would stay calm if I tried to speak.

Loki pulled something out from behind him, he held it up to me and my eyes widened a little. It was a black leather blindfold. He smirked as he knelt on the bed at the side of me, he placed the blindfold over me and as soon as I was put into darkness all my other senses came to life.

I felt the bed shift as Loki got off the bed. Then I had no idea who was where or doing what until I felt their hands on me again.

A hand started stroking my hair, another splayed over my stomach. One was rubbing up and down my leg and the last one was teasing around the top of my knickers. Then said hand slid down into my knickers and instantly started stroking my clit in firm circles. I wasn’t sure if that was Loki again or if it was Tom.

My senses were on over load at all the stimulation from Tom and Loki. I was panting with need as I desperately wanted, no needed to cum. I felt lips on my neck but it was frustrating not knowing who they belonged to.

Just before I had a chance to ask for permission to cum again, the hand stopped and was removed from my knickers. I whined out in disappointment and they both chuckled.

‘Patience, pet.’ Tom whispered against my ear.

I jumped as suddenly a loud buzzing appeared from my side.

‘Are you ok if we remove your underwear?’ Tom asked as he, I presumed, stroked my hair.

I could only nod.

My knickers were removed quickly and then hands spread my legs open wide. They used either a knife or scissors or something to cut the straps of my bra off. So it could be removed without untying me. I was a little gutted as it was one of my good ones.

‘We’ll buy you another one, don’t worry.’ Loki laughed, as if reading my mind.

I then found out what the buzzing noise was, as it was placed against my clit. It was a very strong vibrator. It sent vibrations straight through my body and my toes curled as my back arched up off the bed. I tugged hard at the restraints for something to hold onto.

Whoever was holding the vibrator against me made sure it was firmly placed against me. No matter how much I squirmed and wriggled on the bed, it was constantly on me.

‘Please can I cum, Sir? Please please please.’ I begged.

‘Since you asked so nicely, you may.’ Tom said.

I was so relieved and happy. My body felt like it was going to explode. My whole body was on fire and tingling. The waiting had been torture. So it didn’t take long at all before the vibrator pushed me over the edge into the best orgasm of my life… So far anyway.

But once I had come, the vibrations didn’t stop. They continued to press the vibrator against my clit. So I was forced into another orgasm. And another.

‘One more, pet. You can do it.’ Tom urged me on.

I managed it, somehow. But it was odd and too much pleasure. Which I didn’t think was possible till now.

‘Good girl, Tanya.’ Loki soothed as someone stroked my hair.

The vibrator was turned off and I was relieved. But so sensitive and my body was still tingling and shaking. One of them stroked over my thigh and it made me jerk around, jolts of pleasure shot through my body still.

‘Shhhhh, sweetheart.’ Tom eased as the blindfold was removed and they quickly untied my wrists.

They both massaged my wrists and then they climbed onto the bed next to me. Tom pulled me into his body and I curled up against him. I felt… Weird. It was hard to explain but I was guessing it was sub drop. I felt like crying but I also felt so happy and satisfied. It was really strange.

Loki shuffled behind me and they both held me between them. They both stroked my body and hair, which was really soothing. Tom kissed my forehead lots and Loki kissed my head and shoulder too.

‘Did you enjoy that, little one?’ Loki asked.

‘Yes, Sir.’ I said shyly as I buried my face into Tom’s chest, making them both chuckle.

‘You are a very good girl. This is just the start of a beautiful relationship.’ Tom said proudly.


	15. Chapter 15

After cuddling a lot we had pulled the blanket up over the three of us. Then we had talked about the small scene we had done. They asked if I’d enjoyed it and if there was anything I didn’t like. They asked me a lot of questions to make sure I was ok. I found it really flattering how much they cared for me. They had also told me about sub drop and went over it all with me.

We had spoken well into the night and it was around 1am before we had actually curled up and went to sleep. But I certainly wasn’t complaining.   
  


I woke up in the morning when my alarm went off. Tom had his arms around me as he spooned me from behind. Loki was lying on his back, his arm I was using as a pillow and one of my arms was draped over his chest.

Loki reached over and hit the alarm clock to shut it up. I really didn’t want to move as I was so comfy and content. But I had to move as I had to get to work.

‘I wish I could just stay here.’ I groaned out as I attempted to turn around. But Tom’s arms tightened around me and I felt him nuzzle into the back of my neck.

’20 more minutes, then you can leave. I’ll give you a lift, pet.’ Tom mumbled against me, then planted a kiss at the top of my spine making me tremble.

‘Ok. Thank you, Sir.’ I squeaked.

‘Mmm you’re welcome.’ Tom purred.

‘Let’s just tie you to the bed for the day. I’ll phone in sick for you.’ Loki chuckled as he rolled over onto his side to face me. A big smirk spread across his face as he put his hand onto my hip.

‘I wouldn’t complain at that, Sir.’ I blushed.

‘Oh really?’ Loki grinned.

‘Perhaps we should have kept you tied up all night.’ Tom mumbled behind me.

I didn’t respond, just blushed and tried to hide my face down into the pillow. But Loki tickled my side, making me laugh and roll round onto my back. But that didn’t stop him as he started to tickle my stomach. I tried to cover my stomach and push him away, but Tom’s arms were still around me and he grabbed my hands and held them against me.

‘Ahhh! You guys are so evil.’ I said while laughing.

‘You’re only just at the beginning with us.’ Loki said in an evil chuckle.

‘Two against one is not fair.’ I whined and tried to wriggle away, but it only made Tom hold me tighter as Loki’s fingers continue to tickle me.

‘You knew what you were getting yourself into.’ Tom chuckled.

They stopped tickling me eventually and we lay in bed talking for a short while. Then I had to get up and get ready for work. I had a quick shower while Tom and Loki got dressed. When I went back into the bedroom Tom was half dressed. He had his jeans on and his shirt, but it was still open. Loki was in some weird casual Asgardian outfit.

‘If you didn’t have work to get to, I would have joined you.’ Loki said with a smirk as he walked over and kissed me.

I blushed in response as I sat down at my dresser and got my hair dried. I noticed Tom sitting on the bed, watching me in the mirror. I tried to concentrate on my hair, but he was very distracting. 

Once I was done and put my hair brush down, he stalked over behind me and placed his hands onto my shoulders. He leaned down and kissed the top of my head.

‘You are so beautiful, Tanya.’ He said as he gave my shoulders a squeeze.

‘Thank you, Sir.’ I said shyly.

  
At work it was a good day again. Though I was rather distracted by the events from the night before. I was dying to spend time with Tom and Loki again. But I didn’t want to seem clingy by asking if they were doing anything tonight.

So after work I went home and had some leftover food from last night. I changed into my PJ’s and got a large bowl of ice cream, then I sat down and put on a film. It was nice to relax, but I did keep thinking of Tom and Loki. I couldn’t help but wonder what they were doing. I was pretty sure that Tom would be at the theater just now. It was just after 7pm.

I checked my phone as I hadn’t checked it since I left work. There was a message from Loki.

_Loki: Hi, little one. Hope work was another good one today. x_

_Tanya: Hello! It was, thank you. I really enjoyed it!_

_Loki: That’s good to hear. What are you up to?_

_Tanya: Just watching a film, Alice in Wonderland. Have a huge bowl of ice cream too, yummy!_

_Loki: Oooh, sounds good. What’s the film about? What kind of ice cream?_

_Tanya: It’s a fairy-tale type of film. Amazing! I have toffee ice cream :P_

_Loki: Yumm. My favorite._

_Tanya: There is plenty here if you want!_

_Loki: Is that an offer?_

_Tanya: Sure._

_Loki: I shall have to take you up on that offer. x_

I was away to type out something when there was a knock on the door. That confused me as I wasn’t expecting anyone. I went to the door and opened it, not quite sure who to expect. But I was pleasantly surprised to see that it was Loki.

‘Oh. Hello.’ I was a little startled. He laughed and pulled me in for a kiss.

‘Hello, little one. You look surprised.’ He said as he stepped back a little and looked at me.

‘I… am. I wasn’t expecting you. That was quick.’ I stammered out as I stepped back and he came inside.

‘Ah, but you don’t know where I was, do you?’ Loki said as one of his eyebrows quirked upwards.

‘Ummm. I presumed home?’

‘No no, my dear. I was actually on my way round already. I wanted to see you.’ He said as he stepped closer to me and rubbed my arms.

‘If I knew you were coming round I would’ve put something decent on and got supper in or something.’

‘Don’t fret, little one.’ He said as he cupped my cheek softly. ‘I’ve already eaten. However, I do have some room for ice cream.’ He winked at me.

‘I must also say, you look absolutely adorable.’ He said as I made my way to the kitchen.

‘I ehh, yeah… These are my laze around PJ’s. Not really for other people seeing.’ I blushed.

They were Me To You Bear PJ’s. I had matching slippers aswell with the bears head on them.

‘Why not? As I said, you look adorable. But then, you are always very cute.’ Loki stepped closer to me.

I just smiled and blushed some more. I turned my back on him and reached into the freezer to get out the ice cream. I topped up my own bowl and got some for Loki. Then we went through to the living room and sat down. I was only 10 minutes into the film before Loki arrived, so I put it back to the beginning so he wouldn’t be completely lost or confused.

Once we had finished our ice cream, Loki pulled me into an embrace and lay us down on the sofa on our sides. He was at the back of it and had his arms tightly around me to make sure I wouldn’t fall off. My head fit snugly under his chin.

Halfway through the film, one of Loki’s hands slid under my top. He placed it on my stomach and softly stroked his fingers across my skin. His touch was setting my body alight and making me tremble. But at the same time it was pretty relaxing too.

I tried to keep concentrating on the film, but it wasn’t happening. Loki’s fingers felt so nice as they lightly ran over me. After a while of stroking my stomach he slowly inched upwards towards my breasts. My breathing hitched as he touched the underside of my left breast.

He kissed the top of my head and his free hand came up to stroke back my hair, I presumed so he could see my face a bit better. Well, at least the side of my face anyway. He ran a lone finger across the underneath of my left breast and across to do the same to the other. My breathing deepened and I tried to keep myself calm and not tremble, but it was not easy.

‘Just let yourself go, little one… Don’t hold back.’ Loki whispered. It really was like he could read my mind. Or perhaps he was just very good at reading my body language.

He moved on to using his hand to massage and squeeze at both my breasts in turn. But when he used his thumb to rub over my nipple, I nearly leaped off the sofa. That made him chuckle and stop what he was doing for a moment.

‘Sensitive there are we?’ He laughed and nuzzled against my hair.

‘Yeah… I… I’ve never had anyone stimulate them before, Sir. It was a bit… Weird.’ I admitted.

My last boyfriend had never paid any attention before to my breasts. He was an ass sort of guy and not interested in breasts at all.

‘Really? That’s interesting. So when I do this…’ Loki rubbed his thumb over my nipple again but with more pressure and he done it a few times.

My body reacted the same, I bucked a little and gasped out at the feeling. It was amazing and felt like it sent a connection straight down to my clit.

‘Wow, little one. So you’ve never touched yourself there before either?’ He asked as he went back to squeezing and massaging my breasts instead.

‘I haven’t, Sir.’ I squeaked out.

‘Well it seems we have found a new pleasure spot for you.’ Loki growled and kissed my neck.

During the rest of the film Loki continued to tease at my breasts and nipples. I was soaking by the time the film ended and I was so horny, it was not fair. It got so bad that I found myself trying to slyly grind back against Loki as I could feel him hard against my ass through our clothes.

‘Is someone over excited?’ He teased and flicked over my nipples once more in turn.

I nodded in response and that’s when he slid his hand straight down inside my PJ bottoms and knickers. I moaned out as he touched me and I automatically spread my legs a little wider for him.

‘Very excited indeed.’ Loki purred. ‘We can’t have you in a state like this. Not after you providing me with very lovely ice cream and entertainment.’ He said as he slid his finger down between my folds.

I closed my eyes to concentrate on the feeling. His finger teased around my opening for a moment, then he dragged his finger slowly up to my clit. He rubbed over my clit twice, then moved back down. I started to moan and I tried to grind my body against his hand, to get it where I wanted but it didn’t work. He continued to tease me for a while, dipping a finger inside me a little only to pull out and stroke up over my clit a few times then back down. It was pure torture. I had rolled more onto my back so I could spread my legs open wider, which felt even more amazing.

‘Do you want to cum?’ He asked as he rubbed over my clit again.

‘Please, Sir. Please.’

‘Hmm. I don’t think you really want to.’ He purred and moved his finger back down yet again.

‘I do. Please, Sir. It’s torture. Please let me cum.’ I begged.

‘Hmm.’ He mumbled. I was whimpering and panting with need. I didn’t know how I could beg any more.

‘Please please please, Sir. Please.’ I cried out as the teasing went on for even longer.

‘Alright. Since you begged so nicely, little one. You may cum.’

I nearly cried in relief and ecstasy as he circled my clit over and over, making me cum. He kissed my head repeatedly as his finger slowed down, till my body calmed. Then he stopped and took his hand out of my knickers. He sucked his fingers clean and grinned at me wickedly.

‘You taste delicious, little one. That was beautiful. You look so beautiful when you orgasm.’ He grinned.

I blushed and curled up against his chest as I rolled over so I could hug into him. He wrapped his arms around me and held me against him tightly. He was so warm and I felt so protected in his arms. I sighed happily as he kissed my head again.

It was weird, I always felt clingy after doing something intimate with someone. I hadn’t been sure why until Tom and Loki had told me about sub drop. I realised that was just my way of dealing with it. I became clingy and needed body contact. They said there was nothing wrong with that and that I would always get it with them.

When I had come back to my senses more I realised that Loki was still hard. I could still feel him through his clothes against me. I moved my hand down and went to touch him, but he gently took hold of my wrist and pulled my hand up to his lips. He kissed the back of my hand.

‘Not tonight, little one.’ He said softly as he seen my confused face.

‘We will soon. But we must wait till the weekend.’ He said.

‘The weekend, Sir?’ I asked.

‘Yes. So we have plenty of time. Tom is off this weekend too. So it will be the three of us all weekend. We will have you all to ourselves.’ He grinned wickedly.

My stomach churned with excitement from the thought of it. The whole weekend!

‘Unless you are getting bored of us already.’ Loki chuckled and nuzzled my nose with his own.

‘No way!’ I said quickly. ‘I was actually thinking today after work how I wanted to speak to you or spend more time with you. But I was worried about seeming too clingy.’ I was relieved when I finally said it, as I was worried and wanted to know what his thoughts were.

‘Tanya.’ He said firmly as he took my face in his hands. ‘Never ever feel like you’re being too clingy. We want you to need us, to want to be with us as much as possible. We want to be with you all the time aswell. So never ever hesitate on calling or messaging us about when you want to be with us. Understand?’

‘Yes, Sir.’ I nodded and smiled.

‘Good girl.’ Loki smiled too and kissed my forehead.  
  


The following morning I woke up in Loki’s arms. We had fell asleep on the sofa. I was half on top of him and he was still asleep when I woke. He looked so peaceful I didn’t want to wake him, but I had no idea what time it was and I didn’t want to be late for work.

My phone was just on the table by the sofa. So I wriggled a little to the side and managed to get my arm free from Loki. I reached out to the table and couldn’t quite reach my phone. So I stretched a bit more, but then I stretched too far and slipped out of Loki’s arms. I landed with a thud to the floor, right on my front. It hurt. Badly.

‘Little one? Are you ok?’ Loki asked as he reached down and lifted me up gently.

‘Ow. Yeah. Just… Hurt. Winded.’ I gasped out.

Loki pulled me onto his lap and rubbed my back in soothing circles.

‘Breathe slowly, in and out.’ He said slowly. I done as he said as he continued to rub my back.

‘Better?’ He asked.

‘Yeah.’ I nodded and then I giggled.

‘What’s funny?’ He asked with a grin.

‘Just, stupid me.’ I said as I buried my face into his chest.

‘You’re not stupid, just very clumsy.’ Loki chuckled and kissed my head.

Once I’d gotten over my embarrassment I gathered all my clothes and rushed to my bedroom to get sorted. I was glad I didn’t have to leave for work till about 11. I was on a later shift today. Then off for the weekend, and I couldn’t wait for the weekend after what Loki told me last night.

I went back to the living room after getting dressed. Loki stood up and walked over to me to embrace me. I buried my face against his chest and felt so relaxed. I didn’t want to ever leave his arms.

‘Are you feeling ok?’ He asked as he kissed the top of my head.

‘Yeah. Just embarrassed still.’ I admitted, still hiding my face against his chest.

He chuckled and it rumbled in his chest against my ear.

‘Don’t be embarrassed. You’re my clumsy little one. I’m walking you to work to make sure you’re ok. And text me when you get home after too. You finish at 8pm right?’ 

‘Yeah I do. As long as things go smoothly anyway.’ 

‘Keep me updated either way.’ Loki leaned back a little and lifted my chin up with his fingers. 

‘I will, promise.’ I smiled. He smiled too and leaned down to kiss me on the lips.

  
When we got to work, Loki walked me in and all the way to my desk. Mr Burrows walked in and he looked over. When he saw Loki, he looked terrified and rushed on into his office. Loki smirked as he turned back to face me.

‘He’s not been giving you any more trouble has he?’ Loki asked me.

‘No, he hasn’t. Thank you… But what did you say to him? He looked terrified.’ I couldn’t stop myself from smirking a bit too.

‘I maybe have sorted a way to haunt him in his nightmares every night…’ Loki said as he whistled innocently. That made me giggle.

‘Well, work is definitely amazing right now… So thank you. So much.’ I smiled up at him.

‘Anything for you. If he ever gives you anymore trouble, let us know. Promise?’ He asked as he stroked my hair. 

‘I promise.’ I nodded.

Loki leaned down and kissed the top of my head. 

‘I will await your text tonight. We will see you tomorrow.’ Loki winked at me. 

  
_Tanya: That’s me home now! Today was AWESOME! :-D x_

_Loki: Good girl for remembering to let me know. What made today awesome?_

_Tanya: I got to meet and interview Daniel Craig today!!!_

_Loki: Who?_

_Tom: Checks you out! I hope he didn’t get your number though?_

_Tanya: Of course not. He’s not really my type. Amazing actor though._

_Loki: Who?_

_Tom: Even if he was your type!!! You belong to us!_

_Tanya: I know! 0:-)_

_Tom: Never mind the innocent halo. That fell off long ago I’d say ;)  
_

_Loki: Who is this guy?  
_

_Tanya: Know me too well already. haha!_

_Tom: Get to bed, Pet. You have a long, strenuous weekend ahead of you. A car will pick you up at 10am tomorrow. Pack a bag for the whole weekend. X_

_Tanya: Yes, Sir. I can’t wait! See you tomorrow. :-) x_

_Loki: WHO IS DANIEL CRAIG?????_


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really long, pretty much just full of smut!

Friday

My hands were shaking as I knocked on Tom’s door. A little anxious, but more excited than anything for the weekend ahead. I knew Tom and Loki would take good care of me.

‘Hello, Pet.’ Tom grinned as he opened the door and saw me.

He pulled me into a big hug and kissed me on the lips softly. His hand ran down through my hair soothingly. I felt myself relax instantly in his arms.

‘Are you ok?’ He asked me as he leaned back a little to look at me.

I could only nod in response. He chuckled and cupped my cheek.

‘Cat got your tongue?’ He teased.

I nodded again and blushed. Making him laugh again.

‘Come on, love.’ Tom took my hand in his and he took me up to the bedroom.

‘Unpack your things, you can use the wardrobe too. Make yourself comfy. We’ll be in the kitchen when you’re done.’ Tom said as he kissed my head.

‘Ok. Thank you.’ I smiled.

I didn’t spend long unpacking at all. So I could go join them downstairs. I walked in and they were sat at the island having a drink. They smiled as I walked in.

‘Hello, little one.’ Loki grinned.

I walked towards them and Loki scooped me up in his arms and placed me on his lap, making me giggle.

‘You didn’t take long to unpack. 3 minutes to be precise.’ Tom chuckled.

‘You just can’t stay away from us, can you?’ Loki purred as he nuzzled my cheek.

‘I really can’t.’ I giggled.

‘Wait till you find out what we have in store for you this weekend.’ Loki grinned wickedly.

‘What do you have planned?’ I asked.

‘Now that would be telling.’ Tom said as he tapped my nose playfully with his finger.

‘But first we want you to go back upstairs, strip naked and then kneel down in the middle of the floor with your hands behind your back.’ Loki said as he kissed my cheek.

‘Yes, Sir.’ I said as I slid off Loki’s lap and rushed upstairs.

I quickly got myself undressed and into the position that Loki had said. As I waited my breathing was all over the place, so I done my best to keep calm.

But keep calm I couldn’t when I heard them both coming up the stairs. My stomach was twirling with excitement and I was already extremely turned on. I started to tremble as I heard them approach me from behind.

‘Beautiful.’ Tom murmured as his hand stroked through my hair.

My breathing was shaky as they both circled me. Eyeing me up like I was a piece of meat they were about to devour.

‘Such a good girl aren’t you?’ Loki purred and crouched down on front of me.

He ran a finger along my jawline and then down my chest and around my left breast, making me mewl a little. He smirked and brushed his thumb lightly across my nipple.

‘This weekend, you are permitted to cum as often as you like. No need to ask for permission. Just for this weekend though. All other rules still stand. Understand?’ Loki said firmly as he cupped my chin between his fingers.

‘Yes, Sir.’ I squeaked out.

‘Good girl.’ He whispered and kissed my forehead softly.

Tom and Loki both sat down on the edge of the bed, their legs spread open. I could see the outline of their bulges in their trousers. Oh god how I wanted to see them.

'Crawl to me, Pet.’ Tom ordered as he motioned me to him with a finger.

I did as he asked and crawled on all fours to between his legs. I knelt there and waited patiently. He reached behind him and revealed a collar. It was black leather with a silver ring attached at the front. It was beautiful.

'This is to be worn always when you’re with us. Even when we go out in public. Ok?’ Tom said as he gazed right into my eyes, it felt like they were burning right into me as I nodded.

'Yes, Sir.’

'Hold your hair up.’ He ordered.

I held my hair up and Tom placed the collar around my neck and made sure it wasn’t too tight or loose.

It felt weird having something like a collar around my neck. It also made me really feel owned by Tom and Loki.

'Stunning.’ Loki purred as he reached over and stroked my hair.

I couldn’t stop blushing like crazy and my body was trembling, badly. It was more excitement than anything. But they both clearly noticed.

'Come here, Pet.’ Tom patted his thigh.

He pulled me up onto his lap and cradled me against his chest. His body was so warm and comforting as he tightened his arms around me. I felt Loki’s hands on me too as they both comforted me, stroking my hair and back.

'Relax, Pet. Even out your breathing, you’ll pass out otherwise. Are you scared at all or over excited?’ Tom asked.

'Over excited but a tiny bit nervous.’ I squeaked out as I hid my face against Tom’s chest.

'Do you trust us?’ Tom asked.

'So so much.’ I said quickly.

'Then you have nothing to be nervous about. After today you’ll be absolutely fine. We know this is still new to you and overwhelming. Especially there being two of us.’ Tom said softly.

I nodded again and concentrated on getting my breathing under control. I felt so small in that moment, in Tom’s arms. But importantly I felt protected and cared for.

'Do you like your collar?’ Tom asked as he was resting his head on mine.

'Yes, Sir. Thank you so much.’ I smiled and looked up at him.

Tom smiled warmly down at me. He closed the small distance between us and kissed me on my lips. In that moment I felt all my nerves disappear and it was replaced with more excitement. But I felt more relaxed now.

Especially as the kiss heated up, his tongue teasingly ran across my lower lip. I parted my lips for him, wanting more. One of his hands slid up into my hair as he thrust his tongue inside my mouth, claiming dominance instantly. He tugged slightly on my hair and I moaned against him. His other hand was splayed across my back, slowly stroking over my skin in small circles. My whole body felt alight with desire, even a little light headed from the kiss. He was a fantastic kisser.

When Tom stopped to let me breathe again, his lips hovered just over mine, teasingly. I could feel his breath lightly brush across my lips.

'I think you deserve an orgasm before we go any further. What do you think, Loki?’ Tom said without breaking eye contact with me, making me blush.

'Oh yes, I agree.’ Loki chuckled.

Then in one quick movement I was flipped around and placed onto the bed on my back. Tom straddled over me and pinned my wrists down to the bed at the side of my head. He grinned down at me.

I was distracted as he leaned down and started kissing, sucking and nibbling on my neck, above and below my collar. I nearly didn’t notice Loki coming up by my side. He took my wrists from Tom’s grip and stretched them a little further up towards each corner of the bed. Then he brought out rope and used it to tie my wrists firmly in place.

Tom’s hands caressed all over me, from my hips up to my breasts. He brushed his thumbs over my nipples, making me gasp out and arch my back upwards towards him. I noticed Loki smirking, he had obviously told Tom of my new pleasure spots.

Tom climbed off my body and he knelt on the bed at my left side. Loki climbed onto the bed fully and knelt at my right side. One of Tom’s hands went to my left breast, Loki’s hand went to my right one. They continued to tease my breasts as Loki’s spare hand rested on my stomach, lightly stroking and keeping my body alight. Tom’s other hand slid down between my legs. I automatically parted them for him, earning some praise as he ran a finger down my cunt.

‘Always so wet and ready for us.’ Tom purred.

He didn’t waste time on rubbing my clit with his thumb and sliding one of his fingers deep inside of me. I gasped out and arched my back up towards them. They continued to tease and torment my breasts at the same time. It was like they were in sync with the movements Tom’s thumb was doing on my clit.

Tom soon added a second finger and he curled them just right so they rubbed against my sweet spot inside me.

From the intense finger fucking and clit rubbing he was doing, along with them stroking and pinching my nipples, I was rocketing towards the edge and it wasn’t long before I was pushed over into pure bliss.

'Simply beautiful.’ One of them said, but I couldn’t register what was going on properly as I came down from my high.

Loki stroked my thigh soothingly as Tom kissed my forehead. Then they both untied my wrists.

'How are you feeling, little one?’ Loki asked me as he stroked my cheek with the back of his hand.

'Really good, Sir.’ I eventually managed to whisper out.

'Good. Because we are only getting started.’ He grinned.

'Drink.’ Tom said as he handed me a glass of water. I looked at him, confused as I sat up.

'We don’t want you to get dehydrated. Keep your fluids up.’ He said as he motioned for me to drink again.

I did as I was told and drank all the water. Tom kissed me on the lips firmly as I noticed Loki out of the corner of my eye getting undressed.

Tom stood at the other side of the bed and started to strip aswell. They both had their shirts off in seconds. I couldn’t take my eyes off them both. But as they were at opposite sides of the bed, it didn’t make it easy for me.

'Like what you see?’ Loki asked me with a smirk as he put his shirt down.

I could only nod in response. My voice was gone.

My eyes widened as Loki slowly unbuckled his belt. It was like slow motion as he slid his belt out through all the hoops. He looked at me and winked as he teasingly slid it over his hand.

'Would you like to do the honors?’ He asked, grinning.

I felt a little nervous again but I crawled across the bed and sat back on my heels as he stepped closer to the bed for me. I was pretty much level with his crotch now.

I bit my lip as I looked up at him and he nodded. His hand came up and he stroked my hair gently.

I took a deep breath, then with trembling hands I opened the button and zipper on his jeans. I slid them down over his hips and his cock sprung free. I gasped out and jumped back a little. He was big and I mean big. Long and quite thick… Like nothing I’d ever seen before.

'Wow.’ I said out loud, which I didn’t mean to.

Loki chuckled and put a finger under my chin. He raised my head up and I blushed when I made eye contact with him.

'It won’t bite… I however, cannot promise that.’ He winked at me as I giggled.

I looked back down at his cock. It was hard and straining towards me. I reached one of my hands out and I lightly ran my fingers down the length of him. He twitched at my touch and I heard him moan. That made me feel a little more confident so I wrapped my hand around him and started to stroke him.

'Oh, little one.’ His breathing quickened and I glanced up to see the muscles in his abdomen tightening.

All of a sudden a hunger seemed to take over me. I leaned forwards and softly kissed the tip of him. I heard him gasp again.

I slid my mouth over him more and started to suck on him. My tongue went to work and swirled around his tip. He put his hand into my hair and held on tightly as I took him down my throat as much as I could. He controlled my movements by his hand in my hair. That turned me on even more but I was also glad that he didn’t try and force me to take him down more than I was comfortable with for now.

'Oh, little one. Your mouth is sinfully delightful.’ Loki growled as he held my hair and pulled himself out of my mouth with a pop.

'But I have other plans.’ He grinned.

Loki pushed me backwards and I fell onto my back on the bed. He crawled up over me like a panther about to eat his prey. He hovered above me and placed both his hands on my wrists and held them above me. His lips came down on mine hungrily.

I felt his cock resting against my inner thigh as we kissed. His tongue licked along my teeth and teased at my tongue. I nearly lost all control when he stroked his cock over my pussy. As it brushed my clit I felt a jolt of pleasure shoot through me.

'Please, Sir. Please take me.’ I gasped out.

'Hmm. Since you asked so nicely, I guess I could fuck you.’ He growled.

With that, he released my wrists and positioned himself at my entrance. I was so wet and ready for him, I wanted nothing more. I was craving for him.

I wrapped my arms around his back just as he penetrated me. I cried out in ecstasy as he slowly filled me up with his cock. He took his time so I could adjust, but he managed to slowly slide all of himself into me. I had never felt so full before, it was a really weird but incredibly pleasurable feeling.

'You feel like Valhalla. So tight and warm.’ He groaned. ‘Are you ok, little one?’ He asked me.

‘Yes, Sir.’ I gasped out.

He slowly stared to pull out, when he was nearly all the way out he then pushed in again slowly. His pace was very slow and teasing. But he hiked my legs up around him and that dramatically changed the position and angle. From the way he thrust into me it caused his cock to rub against my clit. It was pure heaven.

He grabbed my arms from around him and pinned my wrists straight up above me again as he picked up the pace. He was relentless as he fucked me. I couldn’t stop moaning and trembling underneath him as he took me. Feeling his weight on top of me only added to the pleasure. I tried thrusting my body upwards to meet with his rhythm, but I was feeling too weak and each time he thrust deep into me I lost all my will to think.

When my first orgasm hit me, it was like a tidal wave of pleasure just over took me. But it didn’t stop there. Loki kept hitting the right spot inside me over and over again. Causing me to have orgasm after orgasm. Each time my muscles tightened around him, he would thrust sharply into me with a loud moan.

I started to dig my nails into his back. That seemed to spur him on even more as he quickened his pace. Thrusting into me deep and fast. His teeth latched onto my shoulder, only moving now and then to nibble at my neck or to crush his lips against mine in a hungry kiss.

I lost track of time and it must have been at least half an hour he had lasted. I was shocked at his stamina, but then again he wasn’t human, he was a god.

Eventually, he couldn’t take any more. He thrust into me once more as his hands tightened around my wrists, he was balls deep inside me as he came. It felt amazing and sent me over the edge into yet another orgasm. I felt him twitching inside of me as he emptied himself into me.

He collapsed down on top of me, his grip releasing my wrists as he kissed my jaw softly. His cock twitched once more inside me before he calmed.

‘Wow.’ I gasped out, not quite sure how I hadn’t passed out yet.

‘This is still only the beginning.’ He grinned and ran a finger along my trembling lower lip.

‘And I can last much longer now I’ve had my first release.’ Loki winked at me. ‘It also does not take me long to get excited again, little one.’ He teased.

He wasn’t wrong. I could feel him hardening again inside me.

‘But not just now, she’s mine now.’ Tom said as I felt him climb onto the bed.

I had almost forgotten that Tom was there. He had been sat on a chair next to the bed watching. He was naked now too and very hard. He was large aswell and my eyes widened when I looked at him. He wasn’t quite as big as Loki, but for a human he was very well endowed.

Tom physically pushed Loki off of me, who just flopped onto the bed at the other side of me. It felt weird without having him inside me. I felt empty, but very very wet from Loki’s cum aswell as my own.

Tom winked at me as he grabbed my ankles and pulled me round to face him. He placed himself between my legs and leaned down over me. He put his hand around my throat and held me in place as he kissed me roughly.

‘That was quite something to watch, Pet. Now it’s my turn to make you mine.’ He growled over my lips, making me tremble.

I had no idea how I was going to survive this weekend.

He kissed down my jaw and then down to my breasts. He took my left nipple into his mouth and flicked his tongue over me. That caused me to arch my back up against him, wanting more. And more he did give me. At the same time as he switched to my right nipple, he thrust himself inside of me with great ease.

I moaned out as he filled me up nicely. He went straight to work on thrusting into me deep and hard. He hit all the right places and it felt like an internal massage from his cock. The sounds that came out of his mouth were pure porn, the way he grunted and moaned as he fucked me hard into the mattress.

‘Oh my god.’ I cried out as he moved his mouth from my nipple and decided to give me a hickey on my collar bone.

My hands gripped hard at the sheet beneath me as he grabbed onto my hair, his other hand still around my throat. Not putting any pressure on, just holding it there as if letting me know who’s in charge.

‘You feel so delightful, pet.’ Tom purred as he thrust into me.

He used his grip on my hair as leverage as his hips was pistoning against me. He moved his hand from around my throat and placed it over my left hand. He held my hand tightly as I started to orgasm. I felt over pleasured as I fell into orgasm after orgasm again. Tom and Loki both really knew how to use their cocks, that was for sure.

‘Oh god. I can’t, take anymore, Sir.’ I cried out as my body shook underneath Tom.

‘Yes you can, Pet. You can do it.’ Tom urged me on as he continued his thrusting.

Tom lasted around 15 minutes before he came. I felt incredibly full and dirty, in a good way, when Tom finished inside of me. He gave a few last slow thrusts before he pulled out. I whined at the loss as I suddenly felt really empty.

My body was trembling like crazy as Tom stroked my cheek softly. I felt Loki’s hand stroke my stomach and that made me jerk a little as my body was really sensitive.

‘Can you sit up, little one?’ Loki asked me.

I attempted to do so, but my arms turned to jelly instantly and I collapsed back down onto the bed.

‘My body is jelly, Sir.’ I giggled.

‘Come on then.’ Loki chuckled and he scooped me up into his arms.

He carefully placed me down onto my feet on the floor. Tom stood up and went to my other side so I had them both holding me up for support. They helped me walk through to the bathroom. I could feel their cum and my own sliding down my thighs. It felt really really weird.

‘That was… Exhausting but, wow.’ I managed to say as they got me cleaned up with a cloth, themselves too. Though I did notice they were both hard again already. I blushed at the realization that we were all butt naked.

‘We are still nowhere near done with you yet, Pet.’ Tom grinned.

I gulped loudly and they laughed. But they were correct. This was still just the beginning of the weekend.

Once I was cleaned up a bit, they gave me a glass of water to drink.

‘Are you hungry?’ Tom asked me as my stomach rumbled.

‘A little, Sir.’ I blushed and nodded.

‘It is after lunch time. Let’s get some food before we continue.’ Loki said as he stroked my hair. I nodded in agreement.

We went to the bedroom and I borrowed one of Tom’s shirts to wear. It went down to my knees and it smelled of Tom, which was great. Tom slid on a pair of jeans and Loki put on his leather trousers, but that was it. So I was left with the lovely view of their amazingly stunning chests.

My legs were still a little jelly when we went downstairs, so Tom scooped me up and carried me down the stairs, just in case I fell. They did know how clumsy I was after all.

Tom rustled up some sandwiches for lunch. Loki had pulled me onto his lap while we watched Tom make the food. Loki had claimed how he was a god so didn’t do the cooking. Tom eventually gave in and made him a sandwich too. Loki didn’t let me escape off his lap as we ate our food. But I didn’t mind at all.

Once I was finished eating, I turned to look at Loki and he had a bit of mayo at the side of his mouth. I giggled and had a brave moment as I leaned over and licked it off him. He grinned at me and squeezed my hip as he captured my lips with his.

‘Mmm, tasty.’ He said when our lips parted.

‘I could just eat you up.’ He growled as he nibbled at my neck, making me laugh and wriggle on his lap.

‘I hope you’ve recovered now. Because it’s time for round 2.’ Tom said and winked at me.

I felt my stomach lurch with excitement as I nodded.

‘Race you to the bedroom.’ I said as I quickly slid off Loki’s lap before they could do anything.

I ran through the house and I could hear footsteps quickly following behind me. I glanced back to see Tom racing after me, a big grin on his lips as he chased me. As I turned and started running up the stairs I heard him growl out behind me.

‘You better run, pet before I catch you.’ He said in an evil voice. That made me squeal and giggle as I reached the top of the stairs.

I started down the corridor towards the bedroom at the end. But Tom caught me in his arms and lifted me up as he cheered in victory. He carried me through to the bedroom as I giggled and tried to wriggle from his arms. When we reached the bedroom though, Loki was already there sat on the bed waiting for us.

‘You guys took your time.’ Loki chuckled.

Tom threw me down onto the bed and they both pounced on top of me. Tom’s hands slid underneath the shirt I was wearing and he tickled my sides, making me arch my back up as I laughed.

I attempted to stop him with my hands, but Loki grabbed my wrists and pulled them straight up above me. He held them there tightly as Tom continued to tickle me. I wriggled and tried to buck Tom off me, but nothing worked.

'You are at our mercy now.’ Tom chuckled evilly.

I could do nothing but laugh and wriggle around as Tom tickled me all over. I was relieved when he eventually stopped as I wasn’t sure how much more I would have been able to take.

I was out of breath as he moved downwards over my body. He spread my legs open wide and pushed the shirt up over my stomach, revealing my lower body completely to him. Loki’s grip was still around my wrists as Tom clamped his hands around my upper thighs. He lowered his head down and I nearly had another orgasm as soon as I felt his breath against me.

I gasped out as he licked me in one long swipe of his tongue. His tongue was warm, wet and soft as he used it to lick my clit firmly. I felt like I was on cloud nine as I closed my eyes and concentrated on the pleasure. Tom moved his tongue down and slid it inside me as his nose pressed down and grinded on my clit. The feeling of his long tongue penetrating me was enough to send me into an orgasm. But Tom didn’t stop there. He continued licking inside me, as deep as he could get. Then he moved back up a little to pay attention to my clit. He wrapped his lips around it and flicked his tongue fast against me. He had me cumming again in no time.

My body shook violently as his grip on my thighs tightened and so did Loki’s grip on my wrists.

I glanced downwards to see Tom’s face glistening from my excitement. He grinned up at me wickedly before taking one more long lick right along me.

'I think you can give me one more orgasm.’ He purred.

I could only cry out in pleasure as he inserted two fingers into me and curled them just so against my G spot. He used his thumb to rub my clit and I felt myself shoot towards ecstasy once again.

But suddenly he went further down and licked around my asshole. That caused me to buck my body up and scream out in shock and pleasure as I came, hard. Tom quickly licked around me a few times as I rode out my orgasm. I had never even been touched there, never mind licked! It was a weird sensation but it had felt oh so good.

'Oh, my dear little one. It seems you are going to enjoy anal play.’ Loki growled above me, his grip tightening for a moment in his excitement from watching.

My whole body was weak and like jelly as Tom sat up and stopped pleasuring me. Loki released my wrists and leaned down to kiss me on the lips, upside down.

'Now I want to taste you.’ Loki purred.

He quickly took off his trousers and he lay himself down on the bed. His cock was hard and standing to attention. I found myself craving for him, badly.

'Come here, little one.’ Loki said as he grabbed me and pulled me into the position of 69 over him.

I felt my cheeks blush at the position. This was something else I’d never done before and it was, odd. Loki clamped his hands down on my thighs and held me down over his face. His cock was right on front of me, straining towards my mouth. I reached out and wrapped my hand around him as I took him into my mouth. As I done that, he started licking me and it was so distracting.

His skilled silver tongue licked over my clit in patterns, like he was spelling something out. My thighs trembled as he licked me. I tried to concentrate on giving Loki pleasure aswell, but it really was not easy.

I swirled my tongue round and round his cock as I tried to take him as far down my throat as I could. But my gag reflex wasn’t good, so I didn’t manage that well. But Loki continued to moan as he licked me, so I was obviously doing something right.

His hands tightened around my thighs as he flicked his tongue quickly on my clit, sending me straight over into an orgasm.

I moaned around Loki’s cock and he liked the vibrations as his hips thrusted up a little into my mouth. I gagged against him but quickly recovered.

Loki brought me to orgasm once more and then pulled me off of him. Instead of letting me finish him with my mouth, he pinned me down underneath him and took me in missionary position.

Once he came inside of me we both collapsed on the bed, I was knackered.

But I didn’t get to relax for long. As Tom fucked me from behind, then Loki fucked me in missionary position again!

I was lying flat on the bed, exhausted and feeling well used. Tom knelt on the bed by my head as he stroked my hair softly. Loki knelt at the other side of me, stroking my cheek.

‘How are you feeling?’ Tom asked me.

‘Exhausted but amazing, Sir.’ I blushed.

Tom smiled and leaned down to kiss my forehead.

‘Let’s get you in a nice warm bath.’ He said as he scooped me up into his arms.

He carried me through to the bathroom where Loki started to run a bath. He put in some babble bath too so there was lots of bubbles. I was wondering if they were going to join me in the bath or not… It was large enough for 3 of us, as it was a really long and quite wide bath.

When it was ready, Tom stepped over into the bath too. He sank down into the water with me and placed me on front of him, leaning back against his chest. The water was nice and warm, it relaxed all my muscles instantly.

Loki climbed into the bath aswell and made himself comfortable on front of me and Tom with his legs crossed. He took my feet up onto his lap under the water and started to rub my feet. To start with I jerked them away a little, as it was ticklish, but he only smirked and put more pressure on. It felt heavenly.

Tom’s hands went to my shoulders and he started massaging me too. My whole body went weak and I was putty in their hands. My body felt so good I nearly fell asleep. Even more so when Tom moved his hands up into my hair to massage my scalp.

‘You’re not tempted to run away from us yet are you, Pet?’ Tom asked as he kissed my shoulder.

‘Definitely not, Sir.’ I giggled.

 

Saturday

After a tiring day, Loki, Tom and I had fell asleep quite early after our bath. So I woke up earlier than normal, it was about 6am when I woke up. I was feeling wide awake, but Tom wasn’t in bed. It was just Loki and he was sound asleep. He was lying on his stomach, his arm draped over me.

I decided to go and see where Tom was. Curiosity got the better of me. So I grabbed one of my night gowns out of my bag and put it on. The house was nice and cosy so I didn’t need my dressing gown.

When I went downstairs I was confused as Tom was nowhere to be seen. But by the time I had went to the kitchen to get a drink, I heard the front door opening and closing. Where had he been at this time of the morning?

Tom came through to the kitchen, looking confused, but he smiled when he saw me.

‘Good morning, Pet. What are you doing up?’

I was stunned as he was in jogging gear. Black trackie bottoms and a grey hoodie which he just flipped the hood down as he walked over to me. He was sweating and his hair was very messy. He was so sexy.

‘I just woke up and couldn’t get back to sleep. You been out jogging?’ I asked.

‘Yep. I woke up earlier and couldn’t sleep either, so I decided to take a run as it’s a nice morning.’ He winked at me and reached around me to grab some water.

He took off his hoodie and his blue top was clinging to his body from the sweat, showing off his muscles. He grinned as he seen me staring. He cupped my cheek and leaned down to kiss my lips softly.

‘Come.’ He said as he took my hand and led me through to the living room.

We sat down on the sofa and he pulled me onto his lap as he drank more of his water.

‘Is Loki still asleep?’ Tom asked.

‘Yeah he is. Completely out of it.’ I giggled.

‘How are you finding things with the both of us?’ Tom ran one of his fingers along my jawline as he asked.

‘Really amazing. I’m still getting my head around it though.’ I admitted.

‘It will take a while. I guess Loki being who he is probably doesn’t help much either.’

‘Not really. But it’s weird. Like, the way he uses a mobile and all our technology. I never thought he would be like that. I didn’t really know what to expect I guess.’ I shrugged.

‘It was a long process showing him everything when he first came here. You’d have found it hilarious. He pretty much went around with a confused look on his face all the time.’ Tom chuckled.

‘Wish I had seen that.’ I giggled.

‘I remember the first time I met him I’d been shocked and a little scared. Hell, I was a little scared when I even met you.’ I said as I nuzzled into Tom’s neck.

‘Why were you scared of me?’ Tom asked.

'Well the fact I had a bad ankle, you’re THE Tom Hiddleston and incredibly good looking. How could I not be, Sir?’ I said as I looked up and smiled. Tom chuckled and stroked my hair.

‘I remember that day. You were so shy.’ Tom chuckled again.

‘I still can’t believe you carried me down the stairs.’ I giggled.

‘Well I couldn’t have you falling, could I?’ Tom grinned.

‘Looking out for me from day 1.’ I smiled.

Tom cupped my cheek in his large hand and he kissed me softly.

‘Always and forever.’ He whispered over my lips.

‘I was wondering, would it be ok next weekend for you both to meet my friend Ailsa?’ I asked after we had sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, just hugging.

‘Of course. Have you told her about us?’ Tom asked.

‘Yeah I have, is that ok?’ I asked, worriedly.

‘Of course it is, Pet. You are free to tell who you want. We have nothing to hide.’ He smiled and picked up my hand in his.

Our fingers twisted with one another’s and he rubbed his fingers over me soothingly.

‘Thank you, Sir.’ I squeaked out.

‘Have you told your brother about us yet?’

‘Not yet… I’m not sure how to do it. I don’t know what he will think, more because it’s quite unusual. I’m not sure how to tell him, even though I really want him to know.’ I sighed.

‘Don’t worry, Pet. We will think of a plan. Let’s meet Ailsa next weekend and take it from there. Don’t worry though, we’ll think of something.’ Tom said as he moved his hand up and stroked my hair.

‘I hope so, Sir.’ I smiled.

‘We will. I promise you. Is he open minded at all?’

‘Ehhh. It depends. When I was about 15 my cousin told the family that he was gay. He was 21 at the time. My mum was fine with it, she always says she just wants everyone to be happy. My dad wasn’t so pleased though. He’s a little old fashioned in a way. So my brother could have went either way, he never mentioned what he thought about my cousin. But I don’t know what his views are on a three way relationship.’

‘I also will need to introduce you to my family. They know Loki as my friend, but not quite sure what they will think of our relationship either. So we are in this together.’ He said softly.

‘How is work going?’ He asked.

‘Really good, Sir. After you and Loki speaking to Mr Burrows, I haven’t had any issues at all.’ I smiled.

‘That’s good. But still be careful, I don’t trust him. I got a bad feeling when we met him. As long as you tell us if he ever does or says something out of line.’

‘I will, Sir. Promise.’ He smiled and ran his hand down my hair.

‘Are you aiming to get higher in the magazine business or happy where you are now?’ He asked.

‘I’m not sure. I don’t think it’s possible to get any higher. I’m interviewing top celebrities and editing in one of the biggest magazine’s out there.’

‘There is one step higher... You could start your own magazine. If it was something you’d be interested in.’ Tom suggested.

‘That seems… Impossible.’

‘Nothing is impossible. If it’s something you want to try, then we can get you started.’

‘Really? I guess it has always been a dream. But that’s it, I didn’t think it could ever be a reality.’

‘Well, you would start off by just making your own. With the correct equipment. Slowly build it up. Then start hiring people as you grow. You already have your first main story.’

‘I do?’

‘Me.’ Tom grinned cockily and winked at me.

‘True!’ I laughed.

‘As you could get some back stage pictures and tours of Coriolanus. The inside scoop. I’m sure the other actors will be more than happy to do interviews aswell.’ Tom said excitedly.

‘You’d really help me with all this?’

‘Of course. I know Loki will aswell. Why wouldn’t we?’

‘I… I don’t know what to say. Thank you.’ I hugged into him and kissed him on the lips.

‘You’re welcome, Pet. If this is what you want to do, we will help you every single step of the way.’

‘But right now, I really need to shower. I smell.’ Tom chuckled.

‘Yeah you do, Sir.’ I teased.

‘Cheeky.’ Tom grinned and poked me in my side, making me laugh.

‘Come on, you can join me.’ Tom said as he stood up with me in his arms. But as he stood up he threw me over his shoulder in a fireman’s lift. I squealed out as he gave my ass a playful smack.

He carried me upstairs and into the bathroom. When he placed me down on my feet my face was bright red.

‘That’s something we need to try later today…’ Tom said as he started to take off his clothes.

‘What, Sir?’ I asked.

‘Funishment.’ Tom grinned.

 

After a fun shower, which ended up with Tom taking me against the wall. Which I certainly was not complaining at. We wrapped towels around our bodies and went to the bedroom to see if Loki was awake yet or not.

He was, he was lying on his back with the blanket thrown off him. He had his hand wrapped around his cock and was stroking himself slowly. He smirked over at me when we walked in.

‘You just can’t wait, can you?’ Tom said to Loki as he shook his head.

‘Why wait? This weekend is pleasure weekend.’ Loki growled, never taking his eyes off of me.

I couldn’t stop looking either. There was something incredibly erotic about watching a guy pleasure himself. Especially Loki or Tom.

'Come here.’ Loki motioned me to him with his free hand.

I didn’t even hesitate as I walked over to the bed and climbed on. Loki gave one quick tug to my towel and it fell away quickly. He looked down my body and grinned.

'Kneel up on your knees and spread them.’ Loki ordered as he continued to stroke himself.

I got into position as I was told to do. Loki then ordered me to put my hands behind my back, which I done instantly.

I moaned out loud when he reached over and checked to see if I was wet. Which I was. Very. And not from the shower I’d just had with Tom.

'Mmm, nice and wet. Such a good girl. Tom, tie her wrists for me please.’ Loki said as he stroked one of his fingers over my clit, but only once and then he took his hand away to throw Tom a pair of leather handcuffs.

My wrists were soon bound behind me. Which turned me on even more, I couldn’t stop my breathing from quickening a little and my body trembling.

'Come on, little one.’ Loki said as he stopped stroking himself and grabbed my sides to pull me over his body, straddling him.

He could obviously see my confusion. As he reached up to run a finger across my lower lip as he spoke.

'Ride your prince.’ He grinned cockily.

I heard Tom snorting at his choice of words. I wasn’t even looking at him but I knew he would have been rolling his eyes.

Loki put his hands onto my hips and he positioned me over his cock. As I inched down on top of him, we both moaned out loud and I felt my body turn to jelly as he filled me up.

I felt Loki’s fingers squeeze at my hips as I started to move on top of him. I was glad he was holding onto me, as my balance wasn’t great, especially with my hands tied behind my back.

Every so often his hands would slide up my body and he would fondle at my breasts. I especially loved it when he used his fingers to tease at my nipples. It sent jolts of pleasure straight down to my clit. Loki smirked knowingly as he done so.

Being on top I thought would give me a bit more control. But I should have known, not with Loki.

As I continued to move up and down on top of him, he planted his feet on the bed and started to thrust up to meet my movements. I cried out in pleasure with each thrust and with every second I lost my mind more and more. he was hitting all the right spots inside of me and he just felt heavenly.

He sat up and wrapped his arms around my body as his teeth bit down on my shoulder. I turned to jelly and completely melted against him as he moved his hips quickly underneath me.

‘Oh, God.’ I gasped out as he sucked on my skin.

‘Cum for me, little one.’ He growled.

It was like a switch as I came instantly around his cock. My muscles tightened around him and that made him thrust into me even quicker, which I didn’t think was possible.

I gasped out as suddenly he grabbed me, flipped me over onto my back and drove me hard into the bed underneath him with a growl. My hands were crushed down into the mattress as he thrust into me. I had another orgasm from the change of position and the way it was done.

One of his hands went to my throat and he put a small bit of pressure against me. His other hand was placed on the bed by my head, to support himself. The bed moved with each thrust as he was being so rough, but I loved every second of it. As I was soon fucked into orgasm after orgasm. His chest brushed against my breasts and that only added to the pleasure.

‘You. Are. Mine.’ He grunted out between thrusts.

That was the last thing I heard as I soon lost track of everything. I was sure I had forgotten my name aswell, I wasn’t sure how I hadn’t passed out yet.

But when Loki gave my neck a squeeze for a second, I snapped back to my senses, briefly. Only to feel Loki orgasm. I loved the way he thrust deep into me and held himself inside me as he came. The way his cock pulsed inside me felt amazing.

‘Oh, little one. You are delightful.’ Loki purred as he released my neck and he kissed my cheek softly.

‘I think however, now it is time for a little bit of pain to even out the weekend.’ Tom said as he sat on the edge of the bed and reached over to stroke my hair.

‘Once you’re back to your senses of course.’ Tom chuckled.

My breathing soon evened out again and my body stopped trembling as I lay on the bed between Loki and Tom. Loki was lying next to me, his hand resting on my stomach. Tom was sat on the side of the bed, stroking my hair. He still had a towel wrapped around his waist.

I was turned on from the thought of being spanked. I had no idea how it was going to be, but I was excited to try it.

‘How are you feeling, Pet?’ Tom asked me as he ran the back of his hand down my cheek.

‘Excited, Sir.’ I blushed.

Tom grinned.

‘That’s good to hear. Come on then, get over my lap.’ He said as he patted his thigh.

My heart was racing as I struggled to get up, as my hands were still cuffed behind me. But Tom and Loki helped me to get up and positioned me over Tom’s lap. What made me feel even more embarrassed was the fact that Loki got off the bed and sat down on the chair opposite, where he would have a good view.

I felt the most vulnerable I had ever felt, being in this position over Tom’s lap. I could feel his cock, hard underneath me.

He ran his hand down my spine, making me tremble, all the way down and over my ass. He stroked softly over both cheeks and gave them a squeeze, making me wriggle a little.

'Your wriggling only excites me further, Pet.’ He purred.

He stroked my bum one more time and then without warning brought his hand down with a smack. I jumped and squeaked out. He spanked me 4 times and then went back to stroking softly for a moment. My ass was stinging but in an oddly nice and erotic sort of way.

'You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?’ Tom asked. I could tell by the tone of his voice that he was grinning.

'Yes, Sir.’ I squeaked out.

He spanked me for a further 2 minutes, every so often he did run his hand down to tease at my clit. To say I was extremely horny would be an understatement.

Tom released my hands from the cuffs and then helped me back round onto the bed. Loki stalked over to the bed and had me roll over onto my stomach.

'Mmm, lovely and red.’ He said as he ran his hand over said redness.

Loki ran his fingers lightly up my back, making me giggle. I rolled over to avoid his fingers, making him chuckle. But Tom grabbed my foot to tickle, that made me squeal out and I scrambled across the bed to get away.

‘Where do you think you are going, Pet?’ Tom chuckled as he tried to grab me again, but I rolled off the bed.

‘Can’t catch me!’ I teased while laughing.

‘Oh we will see about that.’ Loki growled.

I ran out of the bedroom and rushed towards the stairs. But before I had even reached halfway there, Loki suddenly appeared right on front of me and I ran right into him.

‘Boo!’ He chuckled.

I squealed out in shock and attempted to turn around to run back, but Loki wrapped his arms around my middle and he lifted me up. I played at struggling a bit and tried to kick a little to get myself free but he was of course too strong for me.

Tom was not far behind as he came over and grabbed my legs. He chuckled as they carried me back to the bedroom.

‘We are not done with you yet, little one.’ Loki purred.

I continued to struggle in their hold to try and get away. For some reason I was really turned on with the way they were over powering me. Me struggling only added to the excitement, it seemed to do the same for Tom and Loki.

‘Your struggling only turns us on even more, little one.’ Loki chuckled as we reached the bedroom.

They placed me down on the bed and Tom crawled on after me. I quickly went up onto my knees and I tried to wrestle him. I laughed as he pinched my bum. I grabbed at his chest and tried to push him down onto the bed, but he easily dominated me by grabbing my wrists and pinning me down.

‘Got ya.’ Tom grinned down at me. He stretched my arms straight up and Loki tied them to the top corners of the bed.

'No escaping now.’ Tom said as he leaned down and nipped at my earlobe.

Loki disappeared for a moment, then he came back with a blindfold and a gag. He got onto the bed at the side of my head and put the blindfold over my eyes. He was careful when tying it at the back of my head, not to get it tangled in my hair.

'This is the first time we’ve used a gag with you, Pet. So instead of your safe word, click your fingers. Can you do that now for me?’ Tom said.

I did as he told me to and clicked them without any trouble.

'Good girl.’ Tom purred.

As always his praise made me feel like I was on cloud 9.

The ball gag was placed it to my mouth. It felt weird but I was glad it wasn’t too big. There was also small holes in the ball so it was easy to breathe through.

'You look beautiful, little one. So helpless and all ours for the taking.’ Loki purred.

I felt someone’s hand run up the inside of my leg and up across my thigh. I gasped out and tried to arch my back upwards as I felt lips on my abdomen slowly kiss upwards over my stomach. The kisses carried on up my body between my breasts and then across my collarbone. A hand was then wrapped around my neck, just above my collar. But whoever it was just held it there as he kissed my lips.

‘Mine.’ I heard Tom say over my lips.

I think it was Loki that took hold of my ankles one by one and tied them to the posts at the bottom of the bed, so I was completely spread eagle on the bed. I could hardly move my body at all from the restraints.

Tom kissed his way back down my body. But as he reached my abdomen, I felt ice on my stomach that made me cry out and try to pull away. Loki chuckled evilly as the cube was dragged slowly up and around my breasts. At the same time Tom kissed my inner thighs and then started licking slowly on my clit.

As Tom’s tongue licked up and down in slow motions, Loki dragged the ice cube across my right nipple. I cried out and moaned in a mix of pleasure and discomfort. The ice was horrible and stinging cold. But there was no way I was getting away from it. My body was trying to wriggle away but also trying to push down against Tom’s mouth.

It was like Tom and Loki were completely in sync. As Tom circled my clit with his tongue, Loki circled my nipple with the ice. Every so often Loki would switch over to my other nipple so they wouldn’t go completely numb.

Tom had me near the edge and panting with need. Then he stopped. He just stopped!

‘Give me a cube.’ I heard Tom say.

‘Oh no.’ I whined. I hadn’t meant to say that out loud though.

‘Oh yes, Pet.’ Tom chuckled as he kissed my inner thigh. ‘Now no more whining from you, or you’ll be in trouble.’ He said.

‘Sorry, Sir.’ I gulped and blushed a little.

The next feeling was Loki switching the cube over my nipples again and sliding it round and round, slowly. Aswell as Tom’s tongue back where I wanted it to be, but also with an ice cube. The feeling of coldness down there made me squeak out and tense up. They both just chuckled at my torture and continued with it.

Tom used the cube directly on my clit for a short while, then he moved it to the back of his mouth and used his tongue on my clit. Which was relief but also felt extremely weird at the different texture and temperature.

I was brought to the edge of orgasm so many times, but every time I was close, Loki would hold the cube directly on my nipple and Tom would do the same with my clit. It was pure torture.

‘Please please please let me cum, Sir. Please.’ I cried out.

‘You are free to cum when you wish, remember.’ Loki said.

‘I can’t.’ I said between gritted teeth as the cold was getting difficult to bare.

They kept up this game for another 10 minutes, stopping only for moments to get another ice cube when the previous one had melted.

Then, finally, they decided I’d had enough.

‘Alright, we’ve been mean long enough now.’ Tom said as he didn’t replace the ice cube. Instead he went to town on my clit and if I hadn’t been tied down I would have been dancing on the end of his tongue.

‘You don’t like ice cubes, huh?’ Was the first thing Loki said to me when they untied me and took off my blindfold and gag.

I blinked a few times to adjust to the light as they both lay down at either side of me.

‘Definitely not, Sir.’ I laughed and snuggled up against his chest. He put his arms around me and Tom spooned me from behind, his arms wrapped around me too.

I loved being close with them both. It made me feel small and vulnerable being between them. But very safe and protected.

‘Did you enjoy the bondage part?’ Tom asked me as he kissed my shoulder softly.

‘Yes, Sir. A lot.’ I blushed.

Loki grinned and stroked my cheek with his thumb.

‘You look even more adorable when you blush.’ He said. That made me feel even more embarrassed so I hid my face down against his chest.

‘Have you told Loki about your new career plan?’ Tom asked.

‘I haven’t had a chance, since you did have me gagged, Sir.’ I laughed. Tom and Loki laughed too.

‘Cheeky.’ Tom said as he squeezed my side.

‘What career plan?’ Loki asked.

‘It was Tom’s idea, but it is a great one. He suggested that I start my own magazine up. So, yeah I think that’s what I’m going to do.’ I said as I looked up at Loki. His face broke into a big grin and he looked delighted.

‘That’s wonderful. We will help you all the way. We can help you get all the stuff you need for starting it. Tom could be your first interview.’ Loki said excitedly.

I giggled and nodded.

‘I’m excited. Before I met you guys, I never thought it would be possible. In fact, I didn’t even think it would be possible still, until Tom went over it with me.’

‘You should hand your notice in to Burrows so you aren’t stuck there too long.’ Loki said.

‘Yeah. I need to give a months notice, which kind of sucks a bit. But I guess it will give me time to get one made up. Then once I finish there, I could get it printed. I think the hardest part will be getting stores to take on the magazine to sell.’

‘We will help you with that. Once they see you have connections though, I’m sure you’ll have no problems getting it on the shelves.’ Tom said.

‘Thank you, both.’ I said as I closed my eyes.

 

Sunday

I woke up in the morning a little earlier than Tom and Loki. They were both fast asleep still. I checked the time and it was only half 5. Still really early. But I had slept so well last night again, I was feeling wide awake.

And horny.

Which was starting to become regular when I was around Tom and Loki. So I thought I’d give them a nice way to wake up…

I sneaked under the blanket and positioned myself down between Tom’s legs. I was feeling giddy I was so excited with what I was going to do. As they were still asleep it would give me a chance to explore them and take my time.

His cock was soft and just, lying there. No other way to put it. But he was still an impressive size. I took him in my hand and started to slowly stroke him. It was weird, as I felt him slowly start to grow hard in my hand. It was a good feeling though. Turned me on even more.

I leaned down and took him into my mouth. His hips automatically bucked upwards into me. I moaned around him and took him down as far as I could as I sucked him. I felt him harden even more against my tongue as I flicked it against him.

I sucked hard and used my hand to stroke what my mouth couldn’t reach. I hollowed my cheeks to make it as pleasurable for him as I possibly could.

I reached my hand down to fondle at his balls. I had never really payed much attention to them before. But it seemed to work well as I felt him starting to twitch in my mouth. I knew he was close. It hadn’t taken long at all this morning.

‘Holy shit!’ He suddenly said as he woke up and came in my mouth.

I managed to swallow all of him and was quite proud with my achievement. I looked up as the blanket was removed from his side and he looked down at me with a shocked face. He was also breathing heavily and sweating.

‘You little minx. You are a dark horse, aren’t you?’ He grinned and motioned me up to him with his finger.

I licked my lips and grinned as I crawled up next to him. He put his arms around me and growled as he kissed me.

‘What a lovely way to wake up, Pet.’ He purred against my lips.

‘Glad you enjoyed it, Sir.’ I smiled. He used his thumb and rubbed it across my lower lip.

‘What a filthy mouth you have. It’s simply sinful but delightful.’

‘I uhm…. Would you mind if I wake up Loki now, Sir?’ I asked with a grin.

‘Of course not. Good luck getting him to cum though. He told me that nobody has managed to make him cum by a blowjob. I don’t know if it’s because of who he is or not. I think it’s because he can last a long time, jaws probably start to hurt.’ Tom chuckled.

‘Sounds like a challenge to me.’ I giggled.

Tom lay back down and started to stroke his cock as he watched me. I found that pretty hot.

I got into position between Loki’s legs. I was determined to make him cum now. But I wasn’t sure if it was going to be successful or not… I guess if my jaw got sore I could use my hand for a while?

Loki’s cock was soft aswell when I started. I used my hand for the first few minutes till he was nice and hard. Then I wrapped my lips around the tip of him and circled my tongue around and around.

He started to groan but he was still asleep. He did move a little but didn’t wake up yet. I took him down as far as I could and sucked hard on him as I hollowed my cheeks. I could taste his pre cum as I swallowed around him. I took a moment and really concentrated, then forced myself to take him down further than I’d ever done before. I nearly chocked but I quickly moved back and tried again a few times.

By now he was bucking his hips upwards and moaning. He just woke up as I started to stroke his balls. He swore a lot and looked shocked as he looked down and seen me.

‘Oh, little one.’ He cried out.

I could feel his thighs tensing against me. It seemed that I had found his weak spot. So I continued to stroke his balls as I took him down my throat. That seemed to work as he reached down and grabbed my hair tightly as he came. But I hadn’t quite been prepared so I swallowed some and then couldn’t manage more, so it dribbled down my chin and went all over the bed.

‘Wow.’ Loki gasped as he used his hand in my hair to pull me up over him.

‘No one has ever made me cum by a blow job before.’ Loki said, surprised.

‘What do I win, Sir?’ I giggled.

I couldn’t help but feel smug. I made a god cum for the first time by a blowjob. How could I not be smug?

‘Many many orgasms.’ Loki grinned as he kissed me.

 

Tom and Loki wanted to treat me to dinner out. So I was getting myself ready in one of my blue dresses I had taken with me. I thought I was ready till Tom and Loki walked into the bedroom, Tom was holding something behind his back and they both looked like they were up to no good. Mischievous looks in their eyes.

'There’s just one little thing missing, Pet.’ Tom said as he walked towards me.

'What, Sir?’ I asked. A little unsure whether I really wanted to know or not.

Tom took his hand round and showed me a small bullet vibrator. I gulped, knowing what the plan was going to be.

'Panties down.’ Tom grinned as he walked right up to me.

I did as he said and pulled my knickers down to my knees. Tom crouched down on front of me and slid the bullet into my knickers which had a small pocket on them. Tom pulled them up for me and put his hand down to adjust the position of it, to make sure it was over my clit.

‘There we go.’ He said with a smirk as he stood up and kissed me on the lips.

‘Who has the remote, Sir?’ I asked.

‘We both have one.’ Tom chuckled and held up a tiny remote. Loki held one up aswell and winked at me.

‘Oh god.’ I said as I hid my face into my hands. I heard them both laugh and Tom pulled me into a hug as he kissed the top of my head.

‘Come on, let’s get going.’

We got a taxi to where we were going. I had no clue where they were taking me. So I was excited to see where they had picked.

I was looking out of the window when suddenly the vibe in my knickers came to life quite strongly. I nearly jumped off the seat it had surprised me so much. Loki’s hand that was around my waist tightened and he leaned over to whisper in my ear.

‘Had you forgotten about the little vibe?’ He whispered.

I trembled from the way he spoke right against my ear, and from the way the vibe was against my clit. It felt so heavenly that I nearly melted into the seat.

‘Yes, Sir.’ I whispered.

He chuckled and tightened his hand around my waist again as he nibbled on my earlobe.

‘There’s plenty more of this to come, little one.’ He purred.

The rest of the journey to the restaurant I was nearly constantly wriggling the whole time as the vibe was kept on but at a low setting. Just getting me fired up enough but not strong enough to let me orgasm.

I had hoped they might have went easier on me when we got to the restaurant, but no. This was Tom and Loki after all.

Every time the waiter came over to take our order, they would put the vibe on quite high. Luckily I didn’t have to speak as they ordered my food and drink for me. But I was sure I looked suspicious as my face was bright red and I really struggled to sit still.

‘I think something is wrong with our little one. She’s awful restless, don’t you agree Tom?’ Loki teased.

‘Hmm, yes I agree. Something is definitely not quite right. Maybe she has ants in her pants?’ Tom smirked and winked at me.

The vibe was on a medium setting just now. I so desperately wanted to cum. But I didn’t have the guts to do it in public. I couldn’t do it. Could I?

‘You are both so mean.’ I whined.

‘Oh I know.’ Loki growled and I saw him reach into his pocket.

Oh no.

The vibe was turned up really high. I squeaked out and it did attract the attention of one man at a table next to us. I looked away and tried to concentrate. I couldn’t orgasm right now. I just couldn’t.

Loki leaned over to me and put his hand onto my thigh. That set me off. It was like he hit a switch on my body as I went over the edge and came. I bit down hard on my lip and my body trembled a little on the chair. Loki squeezed my thigh harder as he and Tom watched me, both grinning.

‘How was that, Pet?’ Loki asked me as to my relief, the vibe was turned off.

‘I… I don’t know, Sir.’ I gasped.

They both chuckled and leaned over to kiss me on my cheek in turn.

‘Are you ok?’ Tom asked me.

‘Yes, Sir.’ I said with a shaky breath.

The food was absolutely delicious. It was an Indian restaurant they had taken me to. The curry I had was to die for. I was relieved when they didn’t turn the vibe on again during while I was eating. I wasn’t sure if I would have been able to cope if they had.

Once we finished our food, the waiter came with the bill. I wanted to chip in with it but they wouldn’t let me.

‘Please, Sir. Let me chip in this time.’

‘No. Tanya. No arguing. This is our treat and you’re going to have to get used to it. You belong to us and we are treating you. Put your purse away.’ Tom said firmly.

‘But’ I was cut off from saying anything else as the vibe suddenly came to life again on a high setting. I gasped out and sat back quickly. Loki gave me a warning look and I backed down.

They turned the vibe off when I put my purse back into my bag. I was desperate for another release again. But I was kind of glad they didn’t make me cum again in the restaurant. That would have been embarrassing again.

But on the drive home, that was a different story.

Loki turned towards me and slid his hand underneath my dress. He put his other hand around my shoulder and held me in position next to him. He leaned in to me and his mouth devoured mine as he slid his hand down my knickers. As he touched me I couldn’t stop myself from moaning against his mouth. I was glad the taxi we were in had a large glass panel so the driver wouldn’t hear us and from the way Loki had positioned me we wouldn’t be seen by him either.

Loki grinned against my lips as he slowly inserted a finger inside of me with ease. He used his thumb and pressed down on my clit. When he started to move it in circles over my clit, I couldn’t stop myself from nipping down on his lip. That made him chuckle and he done the same back to me, but harder.

‘What do you prefer, little one… The vibe or my fingers?’ He asked quietly as he stopped kissing me.

‘Your fingers, Sir.’ I squeaked out as he curled his finger inside of me just so.

I wasn’t lying. They were both amazing with their fingers. It was like they just knew exactly what to do with my body.

‘Good answer.’ Loki grinned as he quickened his strokes on my clit.

‘Cum for me, little one.’ He growled and bit down on my lower lip again.

I didn’t need to be told twice as he curled his finger inside of me just so and his thumb pressed down on my clit. As I had an orgasm around his finger he moaned out and moved his lips to my neck.

‘Good girl.’ He purred as my body contracted around his finger.

I was gasping when he removed his hand from my knickers. He sat back and sucked his fingers clean.

‘You taste so delicious.’ Loki grinned at me.

I blushed and buried my face into his shoulder, making him laugh.

‘I’m having you as soon as we get in the door.’ Tom growled from my left. I trembled as he placed his hand onto my thigh.

Tom wasn’t lying about having me as soon as we got inside.

We barely got in the door when he pinned me up against the wall. He grabbed my wrists into one of his hands and held them up against the wall above me. His lips were rough on mine and his tongue chased mine as he flicked it against me.

He used his other hand to free himself from his trousers, he was already hard just as I was already soaking. He pulled my dress up around my waist. Then he yanked my knickers to the side and touched me softly. He moaned as he found me soaking and he pulled my leg up and hooked it around his waist. I felt his cock against my entrance briefly before he pushed inside me.

I cried out in pleasure at being filled up by him. He pulled my other leg up around his waist and fucked me hard against the wall. The position we were in let him thrust really deep into me, hitting all the right spots inside. I couldn’t stop moaning as my body tightened around him. He grunted and moaned too as he bit down on my shoulder and quickened his pace.

'OH GOD.' I cried out as he thrust just right into me, sending me over into an orgasm.

The way my body clamped around his cock was enough to send him over the edge aswell. He thrust sharply into me once more and held himself deep inside me as he came. I loved feeling his cock twitch inside me as I felt his warmth fill me.

We were both out of breath as he leaned his forehead against mine. His breathing ragged as he spoke.

'Mine.' He growled and kissed me roughly again.


	17. Chapter 17

When I went back to work on Monday, it wasn’t easy.

The fact that Tom and Loki had kept me up till midnight last night after we had gotten home didn’t help. They had fucked me well and truly good. My legs, no in fact my whole body was aching from the weekend. But it was a good kind of ache.

I had my written letter of resignation with me to work. I just had to build up the courage to hand it in to Mr Burrows.

‘What’s that you’ve got there?’ Tim asked me as he came over to give me my coffee. It was his turn today to do the coffee run. Something I did not envy on this rainy day.

'My resignation.' I said with a small smile. His face dropped.

'Awww you're leaving us? Why? Are we not good enough for you anymore?' He joked.

'I eventually want to start up my own magazine. So I thought I’d best just hand it in now. Since I have to give a months notice.’ I shrugged.

‘Well, we will have to have a night out before you go. Leave it to me.’ Tim winked at me and walked away. 

Great. I wasn’t keen on parties, especially when it was for me. Birthdays was bad enough.

I had my coffee then I went to Mr Burrows office to hand in my resignation. I wasn’t really sure how he was going to take it. But I just had to hope he would be ok with it. From the way he had acted before, I thought he would probably be glad to get rid of me.

‘What can I do for you?’ He asked as I entered and he motioned for me to sit down on the seat opposite his desk.

‘I... I wanted to hand this in... It’s my resignation.’ I said as I reached over and placed the letter onto his desk.

His face was unreadable. I wasn’t sure if he was pleased, angry or shocked. Or maybe all the emotions in one.

‘Why are you leaving?’ He said in quite a clipped tone.

‘As I wrote in the letter... I want to move on with my work. I’ve found this isn’t quite for me.’ I said.

‘Is something wrong with my company? Is it not good enough for you?’ He snapped.

I was shocked, he hadn’t been horrible like this since Tom and Loki spoke to him. I wasn’t really sure what to say as I wasn’t prepared for him to be this way. I really thought he would have been happy that I was leaving. 

‘Not at all. It’s been a wonderful experience. Just not quite for me.’ I stammered.

‘Not quite for you, because you are too good for here?’ He was angry now. 

‘I...’ 

‘She does not have to answer to you.’ A familiar voice came from behind me, making me and Mr Burrows jump.

I looked over my shoulder and felt half relieved yet half confused as Loki walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder, to give me a reassuring squeeze as he glared at Mr Burrows. 

But I had no idea where he came from.

Mr Burrows looked terrified. 

‘You are being unreasonable to Tanya. She has given you her resignation with enough explanation in the letter.’ Loki growled at him.

‘Yyyes... She has. Of course... Well, I wish you the best. However I already have someone that can fill your place, so you don’t need to wait a month.’ Mr Burrows said with a trembling voice.

He clearly was really terrified of Loki. 

‘Oh... Um, ok.’ I was a little stunned. 

I had thought a month would have been a good time to get started with the magazine while still getting a decent income. So it wouldn’t be too much of a struggle while the magazine was, hopefully, selling. But without an income I wasn’t sure how I would manage to get by with all the bills I had to pay.

‘You may finish up any work you’re on today and that be it.’ Mr Burrows said as he glanced to Loki.

‘Her contract says that she is to give a months notice. You are saying she is to leave today. But to honor your contract you must still pay her for the following month. Or Tanya will sue you for unfair dismissal.’ Loki said firmly.

Mr Burrows looked very pissed off when Loki said that.

‘Very well.’ Mr Burrows nodded in agreement.

That wasn’t so bad then.

I left the office with Loki right at my side. I turned to him and let out a whoosh of relief. Loki chuckled and put his arms around me.

‘Are you ok, little one?’ He asked as he kissed the top of my head.

‘Yeah. Just... Shocked. I don’t know. I thought he would have been doing back flips with me leaving. I don’t understand him at all... Thank you for coming to my rescue.’ I smiled up at him.

‘Anytime. I was worried he would give you hassle when you handed in your resignation. That’s why I decided to hang around today, to make sure you were going to be ok.’ Loki said.

‘I’m so glad you did.’ I laughed a little nervously.

‘I will leave you to it now. Tom and I will be round tonight when you get home. Text me when you’re home.’ Loki kissed me on the lips softly, then winked at me as he turned around to leave.

I let out another whoosh of air as I felt my cheeks burning.

I felt really fuzzy inside that Loki had been caring enough to look out for me. I wasn’t sure how I would have handled Mr Burrows if he hadn’t been there. I had no idea if he actually had someone else to take my place, or if he just wanted rid of me asap. Either way, I had a month ahead of no work but full pay. So that meant I could really concentrate on getting my magazine going.

Excitement started to rush through my veins as I thought about my new future. With Tom and Loki too.

I packed up everything I had into a box from my desk, then I was ready to leave. But Tim and Shona spotted me packing and came over before they left.

‘You’re leaving today?’ Tim asked.

‘Yeah. Mr Burrows says he has someone that can fill my space instantly... So, yeah.’ I smiled.

I couldn’t lie that I was happy to be leaving. Even though the last while had been great, there was still Mr Burrows lingering over me and the thought of him suddenly changing again. But now, I didn’t have to deal with him ever again. 

‘Aww no. Well come on, we will take you out for some drinks.’ Tim said.

‘No no. Not tonight, I have other plans.’ I said quickly.

‘Oh come on. Just a few, what’s more important than saying goodbye to some work colleagues?’ Shona insisted.

‘Fine. Just for an hour.’ I sighed.

Tanya: Hello. I hope you don’t mind but a few work friends insisted on going for a few drinks. Is that ok? If you’re already at mine, I’ll just come straight home. x

Loki: We’ve not left yet, no. Of course we don’t mind. Enjoy yourself. x 

Tom: Phone me when you’re ready to leave and we will come pick you up. Enjoy, Pet. x

Tanya: It’s the pub down the road from work, called Bluebird. I won’t be staying for long. Kind of just want to get home to spend the evening with you both... x 

Tom: Awww. We want to spend the evening with you too. But we have our whole lives ahead of us. Just enjoy some drinks with your friends and we will see you after. x

Tanya: Ok. Thank you, Sir. x

I went to the pub with Tim, Shona and a few others from work. To start with I wasn’t really in the mood for being social and drinking. But after I had a few drinks, I started to enjoy it more and relax.

‘So who was that guy you were with at work this morning? It didn’t look like Tom.’ Shona asked me.

‘Yeah it was Tom. He was just wearing one of his wigs.’ I said.

I wasn’t about to explain to them about Loki. So it was just easier and made more sense to pretend that he was Tom. Since they looked alike anyway, it wouldn’t be a problem.

‘Oh, ok. Why was he at work this morning?’

‘He just wanted to make sure I was ok when I handed in my resignation. As he knows that Mr Burrows hates me and wanted to make sure he wasn’t going to do anything.’

‘That was nice of him.’ Shona sighed.

‘What’s wrong?’ I asked.

‘I wish I had a man in my life that was like that.’

‘I am very lucky.’ I grinned.

 

We had some more drinks and Tim got a round of shots in. So by the time I was wanting to leave, I was perhaps a bit… Drunk.

‘Want to share a taxi home?’ Tim asked me as we all left the pub.

‘No, thanks. Tom is picking me up.’ I said as I stumbled a little as I went to get my phone out of my bag, but Tim put his hands onto my arms to steady me.

‘Easy there.’ He chuckled.

He looked up at me and leaned in to kiss me. Out of reaction I slapped his face and jumped backwards.

‘What are you doing?’ I screeched at him.

‘I was just… I thought you were into me… I like you, Tanya.’ He stammered out.

‘You know I have a boyfriend. Don’t ever try that again.’ I shouted at him in disgust.

‘I’m sorry, Tanya. You’re just so beautiful. I just thought one kiss wouldn’t do any harm.’ Tim suddenly looked startled as he looked over my shoulder.

An arm was around my waist quickly and I looked up to see Loki there. He was glaring at Tim and I thought he was going to kill him.

‘She told you to back off. You better listen to her. If you dare touch my girl again, you will wish you had never been born.’ Loki said angrily at Tim.

Tim put his hands up and stepped backwards.

‘Sorry, dude... I’ll just go...’ He turned and walked away quickly.

Loki’s grip tightened around my waist for a moment, then he kissed my head as he turned to face me.

‘He didn’t hurt you, did he?’ Loki asked as he put his hand onto my cheek.

‘No, Sir. He went to kiss me but I slapped him before he could…’ I said as I looked down.

‘Good girl. Nobody touches you apart from Tom and I.’ Loki purred as he kissed my forehead.

‘How did you get here so fast and know I was leaving?’ I asked as he slid his hand into mine, and we started walking down the road.

‘Don’t be mad. But I put a small spell on you yesterday. One to keep you safe. So I can sense your feelings and when you feel threatened or scared, I will know and I know exactly where you are.’ Loki said.

‘Really? A spell that’s like a tracking device or something?’ I asked. Though it made sense how he arrived on time there and in the morning when I was facing Mr Burrows.

‘Of the sorts… But it’s just to keep you safe.’ Loki seemed wary of how I would react to him telling me that.

‘I like that…’ I said as I looked up at him and smiled.

‘You do?’ Loki stopped walking.

‘Yeah… It kind of makes me feel even safer. Knowing if I’m ever in trouble, you’ll know and will be able to help me.’

‘I’m glad. I just want to make sure you’re safe. You’re too precious to me.’ He cupped my cheek again and leaned down to kiss my lips.

The kiss had just heated up a little when a car horn went off. We looked over and it was Tom.

‘How are you, Pet?’ Tom asked as Loki and I got into the back of his jag.

‘I’m goooood. How are you, Sir?’ I asked a bit happily from all the drink I had consumed.

‘Someone’s had a lot to drink.’ Tom chuckled.

As I got comfortable in the car, Loki leaned over me and put my seat belt on for me. I giggled and hugged into him as Tom started to drive.

‘Did you get rid of the asshole that tried to kiss you?’ Tom asked.

‘Yes, Sir. Loki scared him off. After I slapped him.’ I said proudly.

‘That’s my girl.’ Tom laughed.

Halfway during the drive home I started to not feel so great.

‘Ohh, I don’t feel too good.’ I groaned.

Loki took hold of my chin and he turned my face to look me in the eye.

‘No, you don’t. It’s the alcohol. Have you eaten anything?’ He asked.

‘No, Sir.’ I shook my head.

‘Tsk. That’s why. You should never ever drink without having food in you.’ Loki scolded.

‘I’m sorry, Sir.’ I blushed and looked down. I felt a little bad at being chastised.

‘Do not let it happen again.’ He growled.

‘Yes, Sir.’ I nodded.

As soon as we got home, Tom marched me to the sofa and Loki went straight to the kitchen to get me something to eat. He came back with some butter on toast. 

‘I’m so lucky.’ I said as I fluttered my eyelashes at Tom. He chuckled and smoothed my hair back from my face.

‘Why is that?’ He asked.

‘Because I have you two. The most handsomest men in the universe.’

‘I don’t think handsomest is a word, little one.’ Loki laughed as he sat down next to me and gave me the plate of toast.

‘It is now!’ I said with a giggle as I devoured my toast.

‘You’re funny drunk.’ Tom said as he poked my side playfully.

‘Why thank you, Sir.’ I said with a mouthful.

‘Feeling any better now?’ Loki asked.

‘Much better.’ I flopped back against the sofa with a sigh as I put my hands over my stomach.

‘Has Tim ever made a pass at you before?’ Tom asked me as he sat back with me and put his hand onto my stomach, where mine had just been. He slid his hand under my top and his hand splayed out over my skin.

‘No he hasn’t, Sir.’ I shook my head.

‘Good. At least you won’t have to deal with him again or face him tomorrow.’

‘I know. I can’t believe that I’m finished working for Mr Burrows… A little scary actually. I just hope the magazine plan works out.’ I said as Loki leaned back and stroked my hair.

‘It will. We will help you. In the meantime, you need to go and get some sleep. You look knackered, little one.’ Loki said as he ran his fingertips down my cheek and along my jawline.

‘Will you both stay the night with me?’ I asked them both.

‘Of course.’ They said together.


	18. Chapter 18

I woke up the following morning in my favorite position. Sandwiched between Tom and Loki. I felt so warm, protected and comfortable. I didn’t want to move. At all. 

Though I was surprised that I didn’t have a hangover, I had drunk quite a lot the previous night. I didn’t remember much about it, apart from Tim trying to kiss me and me slapping him. Then I remember Tom picking me up after Loki made sure Tim went away. Loki told me about his spell he had put over me. I didn’t really remember much about what happened or what we done when I got home though.

I was just glad to wake up between them both. It felt like home.

‘Good morning, Pet. How are you feeling this morning?’ Tom asked as he noticed I was awake.

‘Morning, Sir. I’m feeling really good, surprisingly.’ I said as I nuzzled down against his chest.

‘Loki used some healing on you when you fell asleep last night. To make sure you wouldn’t be sore this morning.’ Tom smiled as he ran his finger across my cheek.

‘Oh… I um… I don’t remember that.’ I said shyly as I looked down.

‘Don’t worry about it.’ Tom chuckled. 

‘What else don’t you remember?’ Tom asked with a large grin as he held my chin and tilted my head up.

‘Uhhh. Not much from when we got home here.’ I said, embarrassed.

‘Ah… So you don’t remember begging us to spank you?’ Tom smirked as he ran a finger down across my collarbone.

‘Wh… What?’ I gulped.

‘Oh yes, Pet. You begged us to. Then you may have tried to get us to fuck you too. We didn’t allow it, as you were very intoxicated. We did promise you all that fun today once you had recovered though.’ Tom said as his finger slid down my body and around my nipple, teasingly.

‘I… Really, Sir?’ I couldn’t find my words properly.

‘You did indeed.’ He growled and kissed me.

‘I’m sorry if I made a fool of myself, Sir.’ I blushed.

‘You didn’t, Pet. You enjoyed yourself, that’s allowed.’ Tom chuckled.

‘Who enjoyed themselves?’ Loki grumbled as he had just woken up. His arms wrapped around my body, and I was dragged backwards a little across the bed into his body.

I squealed out and giggled as he kissed my neck. His hands reached upwards and gave my breasts a squeeze.

‘We were just speaking about last night. How I was a bit… Too drunk, Sir.’

‘We all get wasted from time to time… I’m more interested in the promises we gave you last night. And the secrets you told us.’ Loki chuckled.

‘What secrets?’ I asked, a little scared to know.

‘First, let’s get breakfast.’ Tom said as he climbed out of bed. Naked.

I couldn’t stop myself from looking at his body as he walked round to the end of the bed to put on some clothes. Loki groaned and gave my breasts one more squeeze, before getting out of bed himself. He stood up and stretched, very cat like and graceful. Then he reached down to me and pulled me out of bed.

Loki dressed me and I dressed him. By the time we had done that, Tom had made us all breakfast.

‘You’re quick, Sir.’ I said as we sat down at the table in my kitchen to eat.

‘With some things.’ Tom winked at me, making me giggle.

‘True. So, what secrets did I tell you, Sir?’ I was really wanting to know what I had said. I couldn’t think of what it might be though.

‘One of them, was you said that you really craved to be manhandled by us. Some rough play.’ Loki grinned.

‘Oh god.’ I blushed and hid my face in my hands.

They both laughed and Tom rubbed my back.

‘It’s not a bad thing to tell us, Pet. It’s nice to know some of your biggest fantasies.’ He assured me.

‘What else did I say?’ I asked. Though I was starting to think I didn’t really want to know.

‘You also told us about that time you were on holiday with your parents, when you were 5. How you had a crush on a man who worked there, so much so that you proposed to him with an onion ring crisp.’ Loki laughed. ‘Then you were so upset when he declined, that you didn’t notice the deck chair as you ran back inside, so you went flat on your face and had to go to hospital.’

‘Oh my god. Noooo!’ I couldn’t believe I told them that.

I hid my face down against the table and used my arms to hide more.

‘Please stop.’ I begged.

‘Oh no, little one. There is one more thing. You said once you experimented a little with one of your female friends, when you were 19.’

‘I actually told you that?’ I was now mortified.

‘Yes, you did.’ Tom chuckled.

‘But you didn’t go into much detail as you were very easily distracted, and you went on into a different story before we could ask any questions. So, do tell.’ Loki said as he nudged me playfully.

‘No no no no!’

‘Come on, tell us.’ Loki urged me on.

‘Nu uh. Sorry, Sir.’ I shook my head.

I grabbed my bacon sandwich and rushed out of the kitchen to the living room. But of course they were both hot on my heels.

‘No escaping from us, Pet. What did you and your friend do? We want to know.’ Tom said as they stalked after me.

‘No way!’ I said as I wolfed down my food.

‘We are not asking, little one. We are telling. Tell us what happened.’ Loki said in a firm tone.

‘I… I can’t. It’s embarrassing, Sir.’ I groaned and went to leave the room.

But they grabbed me and pulled me back. I was thrown down onto the sofa, Loki climbed over me and straddled over my waist. Tom went to the side of the sofa, he grabbed my arms and pulled them straight up above my head and held them tightly.

Uh oh.

‘Oh no. Please no, Sir.’ I said as I began to laugh already, as I knew exactly what they were about to do.

Loki wiggled his fingers near my underarms. That made me laugh and wriggle around even more.

‘I’m not even touching you yet, little one. You are so ticklish.’ He grinned wickedly down at me.

‘Pleaseeee don’t.’ I begged.

‘Only if you tell us what we want to know.’ Tom growled.

‘I can’t.’ I whined.

‘Well then. You will have to take the torture until you decide you can tell us.’ Loki shrugged.

Then he began to tickle me without mercy. He attacked my underarms for a while, then he slid his hands under my top and tickled my stomach. I could hardly breathe from laughing so much and wriggling. It was pure torture, but it did get me worked up and excited. Part of me wanted the torture to continue, but another part of me wanted it to stop.

I was torn.

‘I could do this for hours and hours, little one. If you don’t tell us, it will continue.’ Loki threatened.

But it wasn’t until he started to tickle my sides that I caved in and couldn’t take anymore. Or I was sure I would pass out.

‘OK OK OK. I’LL TALK! PLEASE STOP, SIR.’ I cried out.

‘That’s what I like to hear.’ Loki purred.

They didn’t release me or get off me, Loki just stopped tickling me.

‘Ok… So it was a dare. I was with a few of my friends and I got a dare to snog my friend. So, we did. She apparently liked it and wanted to try more… I might have been a bit tipsy so I thought there would be no harm. We went to the bedroom alone and we stripped. But as soon as I saw her naked, I didn’t feel any kind of attraction towards her at all. She touched me a little, but it didn’t do anything for me. That was it.’ I told them.

‘Interesting, very interesting.’ Tom mumbled as he released my wrists from his iron like grip.

‘It is?’ I asked.

‘Yes. It’s interesting in the way that it’s good to know. We know that no woman will ever steal you from us.’ He laughed.

‘Not even another man will, Sir.’ I smiled.

Loki got off of me and they pulled me up into a sitting position on the sofa. They both sat down at either side of me.

‘They better not. You belong to us, and us only.’ Loki said as he hooked one of his fingers around the ring on my collar, he gave it a slight tug towards him so my face was pulled near him. He closed the distance between us and kissed me roughly, as if to prove a point.

‘Always.’ I grinned once he stopped the kiss.

I let out a small squeak as Tom’s hand shot straight down my trousers and knickers, touching me where I always wanted to be touched the most.

‘You are wet, Pet. You get turned on from being tickled, don’t you?’ Tom asked as he started to slowly circle my clit.

‘I… Uh…’

‘Tell me the truth now, darling. I don’t want to have to punish you for lying.’ He said in a warning tone. I gulped before answering.

‘Yeah… I do, Sir.’ I blushed.

‘Good girl.’ Tom purred and nibbled on my earlobe at the same time as his finger stroked harder on my clit.

‘Please may I cum, Sir?’ I gasped out.

‘No.’ Tom simply said. Then he followed on with an explanation, after I had whined out in disappointment.

‘I have a task for you, Pet. You are not allowed to cum until Saturday. Even if we pleasure you like this. There will be no point on asking us for permission, as the answer will be no. Do you understand?’ Tom said firmly.

The way he spoke and how he was showing authority, it only turned me on even more. Being told no, aswell, for some reason turned me on. But not being allowed to cum was going to be torture. Saturday was so far away.

‘Sometimes we give you tasks like this for your own good. It will do you good to learn to hold off orgasms and to do as you’re told for difficult things. Also being told ‘no’ once in a while is not a bad thing either. You are our little one and need to have some boundaries. If we allowed you to cum all the time, there would be no fun in that.’ Loki said.

‘Yes, Sir.’ I said shakily.

I was concentrating so much so I wouldn’t cum. But the way Tom’s finger was gliding over my clit, it felt too amazing. If he didn’t stop soon, I wasn’t sure if I would be able to stop myself from coming.

‘That’s my girl.’ Loki said as he kissed my forehead.

‘Please stop, Sir. I don’t know if I can stop myself any longer.’ I cried out.

‘5 more seconds, Pet. Then I will stop.’ Tom teased.

He counted down from 5 and it felt like the longest 5 seconds ever. But I managed to hold off coming and I was so incredibly relieved when he removed his hand from my knickers. I slumped down on the sofa with relief. Even though my body was on fire, desperate for release, I managed to calm myself down.

‘So, little one. What do you want to do today?’


	19. Chapter 19

I couldn’t stop laughing as I ran around the island in the kitchen. Tom was chasing me as I had thrown some flour at his face, making him look like a ghost.

We had been baking some pancakes, but we got a little side tracked. 

‘Come back here, you little minx! You’re in trouble when I catch you.’ He growled playfully. 

I only squealed in response as he lunged towards me, but I managed to just dodge his hands as he tried to grab me. 

I made a dive for the hall, and just as I was running down it with Tom chasing me, Loki walked in the front door. I rushed over to him and hid behind him, as he laughed at the scene on front of him. 

'Save me!’ I said while laughing as I used him as an obstacle to avoid Tom. 

We ran round him a few times, then Tom stopped, and waited as he eyed me up. I clung onto Loki’s jacket as I waited behind him. Adrenaline was pumping through me from the thrill of the chase. And I couldn’t stop giggling. 

‘What are you both doing?’ Loki asked with a chuckle.

‘We were baking pancakes, but cheeky monkey here decided to throw flour on my face.’ Tom said as he put his hands onto his hips and glared at me.

‘Yes, I can see that.’ Loki motioned towards Tom’s face that still had a lot of flour on it.

‘Hand her over.’ Tom said as he motioned me to him with his hand.

Loki looked round to me, a playful glint in his eyes.

‘She’s all yours.’ Loki said as he grabbed me and pulled me over towards Tom.

I squealed out with laughter and tried to get out of his grasp. But Tom grabbed me too and trapped my in his arms against my body. He wiped some flour off of his face and he dabbed it onto my nose.

‘Boop!’ He said while laughing.

That made me burst out laughing as I turned my head into his chest, to wipe my nose on his shirt. That caused him to lift me up and throw me over his shoulder in a fireman’s lift. I giggled as he carried me back through to the kitchen, with Loki following closely behind us.

‘Shall we get back to making pancakes?’ Tom asked me as he placed me down onto one of the counters and stood between my legs.

‘Yes, Sir.’ I nodded.

I slid down off the counter and we looked over to see Loki dipping his finger into the pancake mix.

‘Oi. Leave it!’ Tom shouted at him.

‘I’m only tasting it.’ Loki said as he sucked his finger and turned his focus to me.

‘Well don’t. It’s not ready yet.’ Tom rushed over and pushed Loki away.

‘Alright, alright.’ Loki moved out of the way and just watched as we finished off making the pancakes.

‘How is Asgard, Sir?’ I asked Loki.

That’s where he had been. He was only gone for the morning though. He just wanted to check how things were going, as Thor needed his advice with something that was going on.

‘It’s fine. Although I need to go back tomorrow, but for a few days this time. Asgard is on the brink of war and Thor needs me there to help calm things down so that it hopefully does not happen.’ Loki said.

‘Aww.’ I said automatically.

I saw them both every day since I quit my job 4 days ago. They had spent the first few nights at mine, then I stayed here last night. I was with them near enough all the time now that I thought about it, actually.

‘Though I was thinking you could come with me.’ Loki said as he walked over to me.

I felt my stomach leap.

‘What? Really?’ I asked, shocked.

Tom turned around and frowned, he did not look happy.

‘No.’ He said firmly as he pointed at Loki.

‘Why not?’ Loki asked.

Tom glanced to me then back to Loki.

‘Pet, would you mind doing the last few pancakes?’ Tom asked me.

‘Uh… Sure, Sir.’ I nodded and took over from him.

Tom and Loki went to the living room to talk. But I was intrigued to see what they were saying, so I sneaked over to the door and listened in to the conversation.

‘You are NOT taking Tanya to another planet!’ Tom snarled.

‘Why not? She is not just yours, she is mine too. If I want to take her with me, I will.’ Loki argued back.

‘Loki are you out of your mind? You are not taking her. No way! You just said yourself, Asgard is on the brink of war. That would be a stupid thing to do.’

‘Do you really think I would let anything bad happen to her? I will protect her, you know this. She’s safe with me.’

‘You are not taking her. I won’t allow it. I know you wouldn’t want anything bad happening to her. But what happens if you can’t constantly have your eye on her? If Asgard does break out into war? If she got hurt or even worse, killed, how would you feel? Would you be able to live with yourself?’ Tom was standing his ground.

I agreed with Tom on this account. If there was going to be a war, it wouldn’t be good me being there. It was bad enough that Loki was going to have to go. If I was there too, he might be distracted. I was also not sure I would want to be there during a war. As much as I have wanted to go.

‘No I wouldn’t.’ Loki grumbled and sighed.

‘Tanya is just like me, human. She is not made of steel or whatever it is that you gods are made of. Just think about it, Loki. It would be a foolish thing to do. How about you take her some other time when there is no threat of a war?’ Tom suggested.

‘Fine.’ Loki sighed.

I heard them coming back towards the kitchen, so I darted back over to the pancakes. But I was wearing socks and they skidded on the laminate flooring, causing me to crash into the counter where the pancake mix was. My hands flailed to grab something and the first thing I grabbed was the bowl of pancake mix. So of course as I fell to the floor with a thud, the bowl fell on top of me, spilling the mix all over me.

‘FUCK!’ I cried out as I lay on the floor in defeat.

‘Tanya!’ Both Tom and Loki cried out as they rushed over to me.

Loki scooped me up and carried me through to the living room. He placed me down on the sofa and Tom was right by my side too.

‘Are you hurt?’ Tom asked me.

‘No… I just hurt my bum a little.’ I groaned out.

‘What on earth did you do?’ Tom asked.

‘I slid on the floor, grabbed the bowl by accident. I’m sorry, Sir.’ I felt bad as I had wasted half of the pancake mix.

‘You have nothing to be sorry for. I should have not left you with it, I forget you are accident prone.’ Tom chuckled and kissed my forehead. ‘As long as you are ok.’

‘Yeah… Just covered in this stuff.’ I sighed.

‘Perhaps we could just make you into one big pancake.’ Loki chuckled.

‘Mmm. One very tasty pancake. I certainly would not mind eating you up.’ Tom growled and winked at me.

‘Let’s get you cleaned up.’ Loki said as he scooped me up into his arms once more.

He carried me upstairs into the bedroom. I thought he would have taken me into the bathroom, but no. He sat me down on the bed and was quick to remove all of my clothing. I had some bits of pancake mix over my arms and face, though it was starting to run down my chest.

Loki pushed me down on the bed and crawled over the top of me. He dipped his head down and caught the mix with his tongue as it rested above my breasts. He took his time in licking it all up, across my arms and over my face too. I couldn’t stop wriggling on the bed, I was so turned on.

But what disappointed me, was I was still not allowed to cum yet. I had a few more days left before I would be allowed to ask. It was pure torture. They had both teased me relentlessly every single day. The amount of times they brought me to the edge was ridiculous. I could not wait for Saturday.

‘Mmm, your skin is delicious, little one.’ Loki purred as he licked against my neck.

I moaned out and arched myself upwards against him as he reached up and slid his finger through the hoop on my collar, he tugged me up a little so my head was leaning up closely to him. His lips brushed across my earlobe as he whispered against me.

‘I’m going to lick every inch of you, little one.’

I could only moan in response as he swiftly moved his body downwards, kissing over my skin as he went. As Loki kissed down my body, Tom climbed onto the bed, naked, and he positioned himself over my chest so his cock was right against my mouth. He stroked my hair softly and positioned his cock at my lips.

‘Suck, Pet.’ He ordered.

As I opened my mouth and took his cock in, Loki licked slowly against my clit. I moaned around Tom’s cock and closed my eyes, to try and help me concentrate better. But Loki’s skillful tongue did not make things easy. He knew exactly where to lick and what to do to drive me absolutely crazy. Tom had to grab my wrists and hold them down as my mouth pleasured him.

I started to gag a little as he started to thrust in and out of my mouth. But I managed to push through it and take him down my throat as far as was possible.

‘Good girl.’ Tom praised me as he stroked my hair again with his spare hand. His other hand was still holding both of my wrists up above me, tightly.

Loki sucked hard on my clit and used his tongue to flick against me quickly. He chuckled as he heard me crying out around Tom’s cock. But even if I could ask for permission to cum, we all knew I wouldn’t be allowed to. As it was not Saturday yet.

Tom soon was near the end, but instead of coming in my mouth, he pulled out and came over my face. Making me feel very dirty but even more turned on. Instead of letting me cum, Loki stopped instantly with one last kiss against my clit.

‘Please.’ I cried out and tried to arch my body up towards Loki again.

They both just laughed and Tom leaned down to kiss my lips. It didn’t seem to bother him that he could probably taste himself on me.

‘No, Pet. Not till Saturday, you know this.’ Tom released my hands as he spoke. He trailed his fingers lightly down my arms and right down to my underarms. I squealed and brought them down quickly, earning a big grin from Tom as he moved off me.

‘Will I definitely get to cum on Saturday, Sir?’ I asked Loki as he made himself comfortable next to me, while Tom went to get a cloth to clean us up.

‘If you’re a good girl, then yes. If you misbehave, no.’


	20. Chapter 20

I was sitting on my living room floor, crossed legged, with loads of papers laid around me. I was trying to put together the first few pages of my new magazine. I was starting it off with a small intro on the first page or two. Then I was going to jump straight into Coriolanus. I just had to put it all together in words. But that was more difficult than I had hoped.

It was different from writing about interviews I had done. Now I had to just put my thinking cap on and do my best. I was going to write a review of the show, since I had seen it. But I still had to get an interview with Tom, and the other actors and then take some pictures backstage too. But I felt bad asking Tom about it. As I didn’t want to be a pain.

I was halfway through one of the pages when there was knock on the door.

‘It’s open!’ I shouted loud enough so they could hear.

I knew it would be Ailsa, Lisa or Tom. Loki left for Asgard yesterday. I still felt touched over how they had both argued over me, about going to Asgard. How Tom didn’t want me to go. I never expected to even have one man in my life, never mind two!

‘Hello, Pet.’ Tom said as he walked in.

‘Ah it’s you! Hello!’ I grinned.

I stood up and was careful not to scatter any of my papers that I had.

‘What on earth is going on here?’ Tom chuckled as he took me into his arms and hugged me.

‘I’m making a start on the magazine… Things are a bit of a mess right now, but I’ll get there.’ I said as I looked round to said mess. Yeah it was quite bad.

‘Do you not have a desk?’

‘Nope. Though I think I will get one. The coffee table isn’t large enough, so the floor was the next best thing.’ I shrugged.

‘Hmm. This will not do at all. Why not pack it all up and take everything to mine. I hardly ever use my office, so you can use it for whatever you like.’ Tom suggested as he gave my shoulder a squeeze.

‘Really?’

‘Of course. You can set up everything you need there. It can be your workplace, if you want.’

‘That would be, amazing. Thank you so much.’ I couldn’t stop smiling like crazy.

It would make such a difference having an actual work station to work at instead of just the floor.

‘Anything for you, Pet. If I had known before, I would have suggested it already.’ Tom turned me around to face him and cupped my chin between his fingers.

‘I… Didn’t really think much about it, to be honest.’

Tom chuckled and leaned down to kiss me softly on the lips. I felt my breathing hitch as his lips gently molded against mine. I let out a small whine as I felt his tongue flick across my lips before he pulled back.

‘Well, anything else you do ever need just ask me. Ok?’ Tom said as he brushed his thumb over my lower lip.

‘Yes, Sir.’ I nodded.

‘Good girl. It also means that if you are spending more time at mine, I can keep a close eye on you. To make sure you are behaving.’ Tom winked at me playfully.

‘I always behave, Sir.’ I laughed and fluttered my eyelashes at him.

‘Oh you think so, hmm? I guess we will have to wait and see. You still have two more days before you are allowed to cum again. Do you think you can cope?’

Tom stepped in closer to me and he moved one hand around to my lower back, holding me close to him as the other hand stroked across my neck. His fingers tickled me as he brushed them lightly across my collarbone.

‘Yes I can cope, Sir.’ I squeaked out.

‘Are you sure about that?’ Tom asked again as he leaned down and replaced his fingers with his lips.

I felt my body tremble and my knees turn to jelly as he kissed my collarbone and up over my neck.

‘Hmm?’ He mumbled over my skin. And to get my attention even more, he bit down on the side of my neck. I knew it would leave a mark, but I was so turned on that I didn’t even care.

‘I’m sure, Sir.’ I managed to say with a shaky breath.

‘You do not sound very convincing, Pet.’ Tom chuckled and flicked his tongue out against my skin. ‘But one thing that I do not need convincing of, is that you taste delicious.’ He purred.

His hand slid round to the back of my neck. He stroked my skin there for a moment, then his hand moved into my hair. All the while he continued kissing my neck and collarbone. I was totally putty in his hands.

‘Kneel down on the floor for me, Pet.’ Tom ordered.

I sank down to my knees in an instant on front of him. He smirked down at me and reached down to stroke my hair.

‘Hmm. There is so much I could do with you right now.’ He teased.

I crawled a little closer to him and I wrapped my arms around his leg. I nuzzled against his thigh as I fluttered my eyelashes up at him again, making him chuckle.

‘Do you have any suggestions, Pet?’ He asked, while continuing to stroke my hair softly.

Instead of answering him, I reached my hand up to palm at his cock through his trousers. He gasped out and tightened his grip on my hair.

‘First, you need your collar on.’ Tom said as he reached down and removed my hand from his crotch.

‘Aww.’ I pouted. I was having fun.

‘Do you not want your collar on?’ Tom asked as he pulled out said collar and held it up.

‘No, no. I do, Sir. Please. I was just disappointed as I was having fun there.’ I blushed.

‘Plenty of time for fun. Hold your hair up.’ Tom winked at me and moved behind me. I was still kneeling down on the floor for him. Glad it was carpet.

I let out a happy sigh as I felt the collar being placed around my neck. I don’t know why, but it made me feel… At home. It just felt like I was owned and cared for. That’s what I loved most about it.

Tom’s fingers lightly traced my skin along the edge of the collar, making me tremble. Which he noticed.

‘You’re trembling, Pet.’ He whispered as his hand ran through my hair, gently massaging my scalp.

He moved round to stand on front of me. He smiled warmly down at me and tickled my chin, making me giggle. My eyes flickered down to his crotch and I could clearly see the outline of his excitement. When I looked back up to his eyes, he was grinning and had noticed me looking.

‘What do you want to do?’ He asked.

‘Uhm… Can I… Uh…’ I couldn’t find the words, I felt shy and embarrassed. I felt my face turn bright red.

‘Use your words, Pet.’ Tom said as he cupped my chin.

‘I… Can I give you a blow job, Sir?’ I asked quickly.

Tom grinned wickedly.

‘Of course.’ He made short work of getting his cock out from his trousers. He was already hard and straining towards me.

‘Keep your hands behind your back.’ He ordered.

I held onto my wrists behind me as I leaned forwards to Tom. I wrapped my lips around the tip of his cock and he instantly started to moan. I soon got into a rhythm where I was bobbing my head up and down his length. His hand wound its way into my hair and he took control of the motions, just as I had expected him to.

I hollowed my cheeks and sucked on him as I felt him start to thrust back into my mouth. I let him down my throat as far as I could, my gag reflex was getting better and better each time. Part of me wanted to use my hands, but I didn’t want to get into trouble for removing them from behind me. So I just had to up my tongue game.

Which I did.

And it worked. As in no time at all, he was coming in my mouth. It turned me on so much the feeling of him pulsing in my mouth.

‘Good girl, swallow it all.’ Tom moaned out as he gripped hard in my hair.

‘That’s my girl.’ He praised once he was finished.

He tugged me up to my feet after tucking himself back in, I kept my hands behind my back as he pulled me into his chest. One of his hands went to the back of my neck as he gazed down at me.

‘I’m not sure who enjoyed that more, me or you.’ Tom whispered against my ear. That only made me blush more so I hid my face in against his chest.

‘Such a precious little thing, aren’t you?’ Tom ran his fingers through my hair softly.

I found it kind of fascinating how one minute I was confident with him. Then the next, he could reduce me to a pile of shy, embarrassed mush. I felt like I could just relax with him and Loki. Not worry about anything and not have any decisions to make. That’s what I loved most about being their submissive. It was freeing, in a weird sort of way.

Tom’s hand ran down my side and he slid his hand down inside my trousers. I squeaked out as he touched me through my knickers.

‘Mmm. Your knickers are soaking, my darling. There’s only one remedy for that.’ He purred.

He scooped me up off my feet and carried me through to my bedroom. I laughed as we tumbled down onto the bed together, his hands instantly tugging at my clothes to get me naked. He got me stripped down to my underwear, then he had me undress him.

My hands were shaky as I unbuttoned his shirt. I slid the shirt off from his shoulders and let my hands run down over his toned chest. I felt his muscles twitching under my touch and he let out a small gasp.

My hands went down to start on his trousers. I took off his belt and was away to put it to the side, but Tom took hold of my wrist, gently but firmly.

‘I will be using that.’ Tom smirked at me.

I blushed and put it down right next to him, so I could continue to unzip his jeans. With a bit of shimmying around I pulled them off and tossed them to the floor. He wasn’t wearing underwear, and his cock was already hard again.

‘Take off your bra and panties.’ Tom ordered me.

I knelt on the bed as I took off my bra. I had to sit back and peel my knickers off down over my ankles. I then had a small bit of cheekiness shoot through me, so I threw my knickers at Tom. It landed on his head and covered his eyes briefly. That made him chuckle and I couldn’t stop myself from laughing.

‘Cheeky!’ Tom said as he threw my knickers off and to the floor.

‘And do you know what happens to cheeky girls?’ Tom teased as he crawled towards me.

I backed up as far as I could on the bed. But he grabbed my ankle and dragged me down the bed towards him. Then he pounced on top of me. He went straight for my sides and tickled me. I squirmed around underneath him, trying to avoid his tantalizing fingers.

‘They get tickled.’ Tom growled as he continued tickling me.

I screamed out with laughter when he moved down my body and attacked the backs of my knees. But what made me hysterical was he sat up and hooked both of my legs under his arms, my feet in his lap. Then he started tickling my feet and that drove me crazy.

‘NOOOOOO! AHAHHHAAAAAAAAA!’ I screamed out and tried pushing him over from his back, but he wasn’t budging and I was too weak from being tickled. 

‘I do love knowing your weakness.’ Tom chuckled.

His fingers were torture as he used the tips of them to tickle my soles. He kept changing from slow, tantalizing strokes, to fast ones. I tired myself out from wriggling around, so all I could do after a while was laugh.

Tom stopped tickling me and he turned around. All I could do was just flop onto the bed, knackered. My stomach hurt from all the laughing. Tom crawled up over my body, he gave my sides one last squeeze, making my body arch up towards him.

‘You love it.’ Tom leaned down and kissed me roughly. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his tongue slid between my lips.

I could feel his cock resting against my entrance. I was so wet for him and wanting. I tried moving my hips upwards to get him inside of me, but he reached down and pushed my body down.

‘Ah ah ah, not yet, Pet.’ He chastised me over my lips.

‘I want you to roll over onto your stomach.’ He kissed me once more on the lips, then helped me to roll over.

He took my hands behind my back, that’s when I found out what he was using his belt for, and tied them together with his belt. He tugged me up and positioned me up on my knees. I gasped out in shock as he pulled me backwards, down onto his cock.

He used one hand to hold my tied wrists, the other he used to grab a fistful of my hair. He supported me up like that as he started to move me up and down him. My mouth fell open from the pleasure of him filling me up. The way his hand was pulling on my hair only added to my pleasure. It was sore, but a delicious kind of pain.

I started to lose my mind as he picked up the pace. The only sounds I could hear was his balls slapping against me, as he thrust in and out of me roughly, and his moans. Which was like music to my ears.

‘No coming remember, Pet.’ Tom said teasingly as he thrust sharply back into me.

I could only cry out in pleasure as a response. I was close. Very close. I desperately wanted to cum. Even more so when he came inside of me. The feeling was so good, I nearly lost it if it hadn’t been for Tom stopping.

‘I’m going to try something new.’ Tom said as he pulled out of me and placed me back down onto the bed on my stomach.

I was a little relieved, to get my breath back and to get my body back under control. But when I heard a small click, I was confused, so I looked round over my shoulder to see Tom opening a small bottle of lube. But why was he needing lube?

My question was very quickly answered, as he spread some onto his forefinger. Then he gave me a wink as he reached down. His other hand went to my pussy again and he started to slowly rub my clit. Which was just as bad as when he was inside of me for pleasure.

I gasped out in a little shock but also excitement as I felt his lubed up finger stroke around my anus. It felt incredibly weird, but also in a way, quite nice.

‘Oh god.’ I gasped out as he started to penetrate said finger into me.

‘Relax, my Pet.’ Tom cooed.

I took in a few deep breaths and managed to relax my body enough for Tom’s finger to slide all the way inside. It felt very tight, but not sore, to my surprise. His finger on my clit kept the stimulation going, but when Tom wiggled his finger inside me, that caused me to fly over the edge without any warning.

My body spasmed on the bed and my eyes rolled back in my head. The pleasure was indescribable and it was one of the best orgasms of my life.

‘Wow.’ Tom blurted out, clearly shocked by my reaction. But he laughed too as he pulled his finger out of me and stopped the stimulation on my clit. It took me a few minutes to calm down and for the haze that was around my mind to disappear.

‘Well, well, well. That was certainly interesting.’ Tom chuckled.

‘Oh my god. No no no. I’m so so sorry.’ I panicked as I had come without permission and I wasn’t supposed to anyway.

I couldn’t hold it in and I burst out crying because I felt so so bad. Also I think I was really and oddly emotional because of the orgasm.

Tom quickly untied my wrists and he pulled me up onto his lap. He cradled me tightly against his chest and stroked my hair softly as he rocked back and forth a little.

‘It’s ok, Pet. Shh, shh. It’s going to be ok. I’m not going to punish you for that, you’ve done nothing wrong. You didn’t know you were going to orgasm from anal. Heck, I didn’t even think you would do that.’ Tom’s words calmed me down. But I still felt bad.

‘I’m sorry.’ I squeaked.

‘Tanya, look at me.’ Tom said firmly as he cupped my chin. I made eye contact with him and he brushed my tears away.

‘It’s ok, I promise you. You are still learning with your body. Anal is a new sensation for you, something you’ve never experienced before. Obviously your body enjoys it, very very much. So we will be careful next time. In time you will get used to it and will be able to control your pleasure from anal as much as you can from other stimulation. You are not in trouble, you have not disappointed me or disobeyed me. Quite the opposite, in fact. I’m very pleased that you enjoy anal as much as you do. It means when Loki and I decide we do want to fuck you in the ass, you will enjoy it just as much as we will.’ Tom explained.

‘I… Yeah, I guess, Sir. I never thought of it in that way. I don’t know what happened. It felt, amazing. I always thought that anything trying to go up… There… Would be sore. But it was the complete opposite.’ I was shocked.

‘Me too, Pet. But it’s a very good thing, I promise you.’ Tom kissed my forehead softly and that helped to relax me, a lot.

‘But perhaps we shall wait until Saturday before we explore more with anal, hmm?’ Tom chuckled.

‘Yes, Sir.’ I nodded in agreement and hid my face into his chest.

He kissed the top of my head once more and squeezed me tightly.


	21. Chapter 21

I had packed a small over night bag and then went back to Tom’s place with him. He showed me into the office which he was now calling mine. I placed all of my things onto the desk and I felt so excited, as it looked more proper. It made it all feel more real. I was actually doing this, I was actually going to be attempting my own magazine.

‘This is perfect. Thank you so much.’ I said to Tom as he walked in with a cup of coffee for me.

‘You’re very welcome, darling. Do you want to take down an interview with me just now?’ Tom suggested.

‘If you don’t mind, that would be great!’ I said excitedly.

I grabbed my recorder and we both sat down on the sofa that was in the office by the door.

Tom and I spent about 40 minutes doing the interview. Tom had started off being silly and answering with really sarcastic or down right stupid answers. He had me in stitches from laughing. But then we got serious and done the interview properly. I was really happy with what I had. He was more in depth and I had asked some unique and different questions from other interviews. And it was very different from the first interview I had done with him.

‘This reminds me of the first time we met. When you came to interview me. Your ankle was busted, remember?’ Tom chuckled as he pulled me onto his lap.

‘How could I forget?’ I giggled and nuzzled in against his neck.

‘Who’d have thought that all that, would lead to you being mine.’ He growled and nibbled against my neck, making me squeal and wriggle on his lap a little.

‘I still can’t quite believe it.’ I blushed.

‘Well you better believe it!’ Tom chuckled and gave my sides a little tickle, making me squeal.

‘I still can’t thank you enough for letting me use this office. It’s perfect.’

‘You’re welcome, Pet. Make sure you save every minute or so when you use the laptop. There’s nothing worse than losing all your work if there’s a power cut or something.’

‘Yeah I will. Though I hope there’s not a power cut any time soon, I hate it when it just goes dark like that suddenly. I’m always worried it will happen when I’m in the shower or something like that.’ I shuddered at the thought.

‘Do you not like the dark?’ Tom asked as he started to stroke my hair.

‘Not really. I don’t mind it like when I’m sleeping. But when it’s not supposed to be dark, I don’t like it.’ I said.

‘What else are you scared of?’ Tom asked.

‘Spiders, wasps, scary shadows, small enclosed spaces and losing loved ones.’

‘Your last one is very common. Wasps and Spiders, I can protect you from.’ Tom grinned.

‘What’s your fears?’

‘Well, like you, losing loved ones. That’s my biggest fear. Another is sharks. I am rather scared of heights too, though I am getting over that one slowly. And… actually, my worst fear is a badly made cup of tea.’ Tom winked at me and I burst out laughing.

‘Is that why you never let anyone else make you tea?’ I teased.

‘Correct. Because it is such a crime if it’s done wrong.’ He curled my hair around his fingers and let it unravel before doing it again.

‘Can I make you one, pretty please, Sir?’ I fluttered my eyelashes at him.

‘Hmm. You may. But there will be consequences if done wrong.’ Tom grinned.

 

We went downstairs and Tom told me how he likes his tea. So I made him a cup. But I deliberately didn’t put any sugar in. I wanted to see his face when he tasted it. As I knew he liked a spoon of sugar in his tea.

‘Here you go, Sir!’ I grinned and handed him the cup. He eyed me up suspiciously, but whether he actually suspected something or not I wasn’t entirely sure.

I had to bite my lower lip to stop myself from laughing as he took a taste. His face scrunched up in disgust and he gagged a little.

‘You didn’t add the sugar!’ He cried out and rushed to the kitchen.

I couldn’t stop myself from laughing as he put the sugar in. He tasted it again and nodded, clearly happy that he had fixed it.

‘I’m sorry, Sir. I just couldn’t resist that. Your face was priceless.’ I nearly doubled over from laughter.

‘You little minx. Well you do know what happens when girls mess with my tea? Hmm?’ Tom threatened me as he slowly walked towards me, putting his tea down onto the table as he stalked over to me.

‘What, Sir?’ I gulped and started to back away from him around the chairs.

‘They get punished.’ Tom smirked at me.

‘Oh.’ Was all I managed to say.

‘You better get your pretty little ass over here, Pet.’ He growled and motioned me towards him with one of his fingers.

I shook my head and rushed out of the room. I could hear him right behind me as I clambered upstairs as quickly as possible. I rushed into the spare bedroom and must have confused him as I heard him carry on past down to his room. I took that chance to hide underneath the bed. I was breathing heavily as I tried to catch my breath, but that’s when I saw his feet come into the room.

‘Come out, come out, wherever you are.’ He called.

I held my breath and covered my mouth with my hand, to try and keep myself as quiet as possible. I watched as he walked around the bottom of the bed. But as he moved to the other side I couldn’t see him, as I didn’t want to risk looking round in case I made a noise and he heard me. It was pretty cramped under the bed and I thought if I moved too much it would definitely make a noise of some sort.

I heard his footsteps stop behind me, then there was silence. But suddenly I felt his hands grip my ankles and he dragged me out from underneath the bed.

‘AHHHHHH!’ I cried out in surprise and I tried to scramble away from him.

‘Gotcha!’ He said triumphantly.

‘Have mercy!’ I cried out while laughing as he picked me up into his arms and he wrestled me down onto the bed. He pinned me down underneath him and grinned down at me.

‘Are you going to be a good girl and get over my knee willingly, or am I going to have to restrain you?’ Tom asked teasingly.

I felt my stomach lurch with excitement and I squeezed my thighs together. I couldn’t decide what excited me more, the thought of being spanked over his knee or being restrained and spanked.

‘Well, Pet. What is it going to be? Do not leave me waiting.’ Tom whispered over my lips.

‘I… Uhm…’ I gulped. I couldn’t decide on what I wanted.

‘Shall I decide for you?’ Tom smirked.

I nodded in agreement. Tom sat up and he pulled me with him so I was placed over his lap. My legs were dangling down at one side and my hands were dangling down the other side of him. Until he rearranged me and took hold of my wrists, pulling them behind me he used one hand to keep a tight hold of them.

‘A mix of both is a good idea.’ Tom growled as he started to palm at my ass.

Luckily for him I was just wearing leggings, so he easily managed to pull them down around my thighs, then done the same with my knickers. I felt myself blushing from the position he had me in. I felt vulnerable but incredibly turned on at the same time.

Tom took his time in squeezing and massaging my ass. Once he thought I was warmed up enough, he brought his hand down for the first smack. I yelped out in shock, I always forgot how stingy a spanking was. Yet it was weird how the pain still managed to turn me on.

‘You’re enjoying this aren’t you, Pet?’ Tom asked as he continued to administer swats to my behind.

‘Yes, Sir.’ I gasped out as he brought his hand down again.

‘Mmm. I do love watching as your ass turns a beautiful shade of red.’ Tom purred.

I only wriggled a little in response. That made him chuckle as he spanked me for a little longer, till my ass was definitely on fire. But I was also craving for more as I tried to squeeze my thighs together.

‘Ah ah ah, naughty. Don’t make me use the paddle on you, girl.’ Tom growled in warning at me.

'Sorry, Sir.’ I said as he lifted me up off his lap and placed me down into my feet on front of him.

I definitely didn’t want him to use the paddle. Being spanked by his hand was one thing, being spanked by a paddle was something entirely different. That was the line between funishment and punishment.

'Go get the cream from the bathroom, Pet.’ Tom said as he stood up and kissed my forehead.

I rushed off to get said cream, it always helped to soothe my skin after a spanking. Tom and Loki always made sure it was applied thoroughly for me, knowing how worked up it got me.

'Good girl.’ Tom purred as I returned with the cream and handed it to him.


	22. Chapter 22

I was in my ‘office’ working on more of my magazine. Tom was downstairs cooking dinner. The smell of fajitas was making my stomach growl. So I decided to go downstairs and watch him cook, in hope that it might make him cook quicker. I was so hungry.

I had just reached the bottom of the stairs when the front door opened. I froze on the spot as it had given me a scare. But I was pleasantly surprised to see it was Loki.

He grinned widely at me when he spotted me and he opened his arms as I ran over to him. I jumped on him as I squealed out excitedly. He laughed and wrapped his arms around me as I put my arms around his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist tightly.

‘I’ve missed you!’ I said as I nuzzled into his neck. It had been about a week he had been gone.

‘I missed you more, little one.’ Loki gave me a squeeze and kissed my head.

‘What’s all the commotion?’ Tom asked as he came through. He chuckled when he saw us. ‘Ah, you’re back. Just in time for supper. It will be ready soon.’ Tom smiled.

Loki placed me down onto my feet and he cupped my face in his hands so he could kiss me. It took my breath away and I felt myself blushing for some reason.

‘How have you been?’ He asked as he kicked off his boots and his cape. He was wearing his Asgardian armour. Yum.

‘I’ve been good. How was Asgard? Are you ok?’ I asked as we went through to the kitchen to join Tom.

‘It was… Interesting. There was indeed a war. But we won, naturally.’ Loki chuckled.

He sat down on the chair at the island and pulled me up onto his lap. I leaned into his chest as he stroked my hair.

‘You didn’t get hurt, did you?’

‘No, little one. I’m too skilled for that.’ He winked down at me, making me laugh.

‘Have you been behaving for Tom while I’ve been gone?’ He quirked an eyebrow up as he asked me.

‘Of course.’ I nodded.

‘Hmm. Really?’ Loki teased.

‘She has. She did cum a few days ago, but that was not her fault.’ Tom said as he got plates out.

‘Oh, really?’ Loki looked down at me. I felt myself blush and look down as Tom explained what had happened that day.

‘Well that is interesting. Tomorrow will be a lot of fun.’ Loki laughed.

I certainly could not wait for tomorrow. Especially now that Loki was back. I loved being around just one of them, but I loved being around them both even more.

After eating, the three of us sat down on the sofa to watch a film. I lay down between them both with my head resting on Loki’s lap and my my legs across Tom’s. Tom’s hand was resting just above my knee and Loki’s hand was slowly stroking my hair.

I felt so happy being with them both again. Just relaxing. So much so, that I fell asleep during the film. Loki’s hand stroking my hair was just so nice, it was impossible to keep my eyes open.

 

When I woke up, I was a little startled to find I was in bed. Tom and Loki were sound asleep at either side of me. Loki’s arm was draped around me and I had my head resting on Tom’s chest.

I didn’t remember waking up at all, so they must have carried me up to bed. I also noticed that I was in my night gown, so they must have changed me too. I was glad they remembered to take off my bra, there was nothing more uncomfortable than sleeping in your bra.

I peeped over Tom to check the time, it was only 4 am. So I lay my head back down on Tom’s chest and soon drifted back off to sleep to the rhythm of Tom’s breathing.

 

I felt uncomfortable down below as cramps started in my stomach. I opened my eyes and glanced to the clock, it was 7 am now. Tom was up, he was just finishing getting dressed. Loki was awake and reading book.

I sat up and that’s when I felt it even more. It was all over my thighs, I knew it was. I threw the covers back from the bed and clambered out of bed quickly. The sheets were a mess.

‘Oh no. Shit!’ I said out loud, getting both Tom and Loki’s attention.

‘Are you alright, Pet?’ Tom asked as he walked over to me.

‘I’m so sorry.’ I said as he noticed the sheets.

‘Don’t worry, you have nothing to be sorry for. Come on, let’s get you cleaned up first.’ Tom took my hand and walked me through to the bathroom.

I felt so embarrassed that my period had managed to creep up on me like that. I had completely forgotten that I was due. Normally I was on top of it and knew when I was about to start. I had never made a mess of the bed like that in years either.

Loki followed us into the bathroom after he had picked up a clean pair of knickers for me and a pad from my bag. I sat down on the toilet to get myself sorted as Tom filled up the sink with warm water and he got a cloth.

Loki took my dirty knickers from me and put them in the bin.

‘I think they are past saving, don’t you?’ He chuckled.

‘Yeah, just a bit.’ I blushed.

I felt embarrassed that they were cleaning me up. It was weird, but nice in a way. I was amazed how they weren’t at all squeamish about it at all. Then again, it wasn’t like they were childish boys or anything.

Once I had sorted myself on the toilet, Tom helped me into the bathtub. He took the cloth and soaked it in the warm water. Then he cleaned me up. I couldn’t stop blushing during the whole process. When I was cleaned up, Loki dried me off and then I put on the clean pair of knickers.

Tom handed me a glass of water and some pills. Knowing that I had stomach cramps.

‘I’m sorry I fell asleep during the movie last night.’ I said once I had swallowed the pills.

‘That’s ok. You were knackered. We didn’t have the heart to wake you up at bed time.’ Tom chuckled.

‘It was quite nice waking up in bed. I do sleep like the dead sometimes.’ I giggled.

‘So we noticed.’ Loki laughed and winked at me.

‘I’m going to go back and try to get some sleep if that’s alright?’ I asked them.

‘Of course. Are you not wanting breakfast first?’ Tom asked.

‘Not really. Maybe later, Sir.’

‘I’ll make some pancakes for you. But you have to eat something later on, ok?’ Tom said as he kissed my forehead.

‘I will do, Sir.’ I nodded.

I climbed back into bed with a sigh. Loki tucked the blanket around me and kissed me on the lips.

‘This is the one thing I do not envy women for.’ Loki chuckled.

‘It’s so not fair that guys don’t get pain like this.’ I groaned and curled up on my side, it seemed to be the only way of releasing the pain until the tablets kicked in.

‘It is simply because we wouldn’t be able to handle the pain. You woman are much stronger than us.’ Loki said as he sat down behind me and rubbed my back in circles.

‘Psh. Strong? No way. I’d give anything to not have to deal with this every month.’

Tom came up with a hot water bottle so I placed that on my stomach and curled around it. Between that and Loki rubbing my back, it did ease the pain a lot.

I had at one point dozed off to sleep again. But when I woke up later in the morning, I was lying on my back and Loki’s hand was rubbing my stomach softly in circles. I had no idea how his hand wasn’t sore already if he had been doing that the whole time.

‘How are you feeling, little one?’ Loki asked me as I sat up a little.

‘Not too bad. The pain has eased a bit.’ I groaned.

‘Come on, let’s go downstairs and get food. Tom has made pancakes.’ Loki said as he stood up.

‘Do I have to?’ I grumbled and attempted to hide under the blanket.

But Loki whipped the blanket away and he reached down and grabbed my wrist. He pulled me up to my feet and led me downstairs.

‘You’ll feel better when you eat.’ Loki commented as we walked into the kitchen.

I guess he was right. As the smell of pancakes filled my nostrils and made my stomach grumble.


	23. Chapter 23

It was later on in the day and I was in my office at Tom’s again, doing more magazine work, but I briefly took a break to surf the Internet.

I may have a blog that’s just for liking and re blogging erotic posts. I was scrolling through and came across a picture of a man in a suit with his naked sub across his lap getting spanked. That made me squirm on my chair a little as I ‘liked’ the picture.

I continued looking through Tumblr and came across more pictures and gifs. I was extremely turned on by that point and I couldn’t stop wriggling around in my chair.

‘I need to go find Tom and Loki.’ I muttered to myself as I reblogged a lovely quote on submissives.

‘Interesting site, little one.’

I jumped and screamed out in shock at the voice that came from above me. I looked up to see Loki peering over the top of me, he had been looking at the computer screen. I had no idea how long he had been there for and how he managed to sneak up on me.

‘You scared the life out of me, Sir!’ I said as I relaxed back a little, my heart was still racing though.

‘Sorry, little one.’ Loki chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

‘I just came to see what you were up to. Interesting find, I must say. Bring the laptop and come downstairs to the living room.’ Loki said as he walked out of the room, not leaving me a chance to ask questions or argue with his order.

I grabbed the laptop and tried to get myself to stop blushing as I went downstairs. Loki and Tom were sat on the sofa, they had a small space in between them which was for me as Loki patted the cushion.

‘Loki tells me you have a lovely little blog we should know about?’ Tom grinned as I sat down between them.

I felt really shy for some reason and could not stop myself from blushing. Even though I had done stuff with them both, obviously, my tumblr blog was kind of like my outlet for my fantasies I guess.

‘Show us. We want to go through the blog with you, see what kind of things you’ve been liking. It might give us some more ideas of fantasies you have.’ Tom whispered against my ear, making me tremble.

So I opened the laptop and brought up the page. We went through it and they were delighted when we came across the spanking one.

‘What part of that picture is it that turns you on most?’ Loki asked me.

‘Uhmm… All of it. I guess, her being fully naked and the man being fully dressed. And the way she’s over his lap for the spanking.’ I blushed furiously as I told them.

‘Well, how about some weekend we have you naked the whole time while we stay nicely dressed. Then we can indulge in a lot of fun.’ Loki suggested. I felt my stomach flip from the thought.

‘Next weekend?’ I asked with fluttering eyes as I looked at him.

He laughed and put his hand onto the back of my neck, underneath my hair, and he stroked over my skin softly.

‘Next weekend it is then.’ Loki grinned.

‘How is your cramps?’ Tom asked me as he continued to scroll down the blog.

‘A lot better, thank you, Sir.’ I turned my view back to the blog.

We looked through it and it seemed that Loki and Tom got some ideas for future reference. But they also spotted a little conversation I’d had with another sub.

‘You really enjoy giving up everything and surrendering to us?’ Tom asked me as he scanned the conversation.

The conversation had been about how freeing being submissive with the right Dom was. I had also mentioned how I loved being looked after by them both so much. Also how much I loved pleasing them and getting their praise and affection. How much I was growing to need them. But I also still worried about being too clingy.

‘Yeah I do, Sir. It’s kind of scary how much I want to give up control, everything, when with you both.’ I blushed.

‘Well, never feel like you’re being too clingy. The more clingy the better, as there is two of us.’ Loki chuckled and squeezed slightly against my neck.

‘As Doms, we need you to need us. When we look after you, discipline you, protect you, we get what we need. We are fulfilling who we are. Without you, we are empty. We thrive on being needed.’ Tom explained to me as he stroked my thigh softly. Loki’s fingers stroking my neck was driving me insane too.

I felt overly happy and excited by his words. It was just what I needed to hear. 

‘So if I just wrapped myself around your leg and never let go, that would be acceptable?’ I asked them with a grin. 

They both laughed and Loki answered. 

‘If that’s what you desire.’ He chuckled.

After looking through a few more pages of my tumblr, I put the laptop down on the table and went upstairs to get dressed, as I was still in my PJs. Tom and Loki had followed me up and they had different ideas for me.

‘Let’s shower.’ Tom said as he wiggled his eyebrows, which made me laugh as I followed them into the bathroom. 

Tom turned the shower on as Loki started to strip my clothes from me. I jumped into the shower and they were both quick to follow. It was a large shower so there was room for the three of us, however it was a bit cosy. I wasn’t complaining though. 

Seeing the water running down over them both turned me on to no end. But luckily for me, they were at hand to help me out. 

Loki took me up against the wall first. His hands were all over my body, caressing and pinching my skin to set my body alight. He hooked my legs around his waist as he entered me smoothly. My cries of pleasure echoed around the bathroom. 

Tom stood at the side of us, jerking off as he watched us. 

I couldn’t stop my nails from digging into the back of Loki’s neck as I begged for permission to cum. To my relief, he allowed me to. But he grabbed my hands from around his neck and he pinned them straight up above me to the wall first. 

Loki must have liked the feeling of me coming around his cock, as he thrust harder into me and grunted against my ear. 

‘Yes, little one. You feel so tight around my cock. You love being taken hard, don’t you?’ He growled. 

‘Yes, yes, yes, Sir.’ I cried out as I was over sensitive from my orgasm, but that didn’t stop Loki.

‘My dirty little girl, aren’t you?’ He purred. 

I just nodded and threw my head backwards against the wall.

‘You will cum again for me. Now.’ He demanded as he nipped down on my earlobe. 

I didn’t need to be told twice as I came again. Loki slid one hand down to around my throat, just above my collar, he squeezed ever so slightly on my neck and wrists as I came. It was an incredible feeling. I gasped down the air when he released the pressure. Then he bit down hard on my shoulder, which would definitely leave a mark. 

I knew he really enjoyed the act of choking and biting. As that was Loki’s undoing as he thrust once more into me and I felt his cock pulsing as he came inside of me. 

Loki pulled out of me and placed me down onto my wobbly feet. But Tom soon swooped in and lifted me up to his body. My legs wrapped around his waist and he didn’t waste any time on having his way with me against the wall too. 

Tom didn’t pin my arms up, so I let my nails dig into the back of his neck as I did to start with, with Loki. Tom did however, pull us away from the wall and he held me from my ass as he bounced me up and down on his cock. This allowed him to get so deep inside of me I was sure he hit places that had never been touched before. 

I couldn’t stop myself from crying out in pleasure again and again. I knew Tom wouldn’t drop me, I trusted him completely, but it was an added thrill not having the wall to support me. 

‘Oh god. Please can I cum?’ I begged.

‘No.’ Tom growled as he bit down hard on my neck. 

‘Aaaaaaaaaah.’ I cried out. Tom telling me no directly for some reason turned me on even more. What was wrong with my body?

I bit down on my tongue to try and give me something to focus on. Anything to distract me from the pleasure his cock was bringing me. But it didn’t help. I tried squeezing against his cock to get him to cum, but he knew exactly what I was trying to do as he only laughed. 

After another 5 minutes of relentless fucking, he finally decided to let me cum. And I came so hard over his cock. He let out a loud moan as he quickened the pace by lifting me up and down on him quicker. I had no idea how his arms weren’t sore by that point.

‘You will come for me again, Pet.’ He ordered. 

I buried my face in against his neck as I felt my body work it’s way up again. Though I vaguely registered Loki stepping closer to us. And it wasn’t until I felt his finger stroke around my ass hole that my eyes shot open in surprise and my body jerked around against Tom. I heard a small click and knew that Loki had used some lube on his finger.

‘Relax yourself and cum, little one.’ Loki said from behind me as he slid his slippery finger straight inside of my little hole.

‘Oh my GODDD!’ I screamed out in pure ecstasy as I came. 

Loki thrust his finger into me in the same rhythm as Tom’s cock as I bounced on him. The feeling was too good that I came again and again. 

‘So tight.’ Loki purred. 

‘Oh fuck.’ Tom growled out as I came again and squeezed hard on his cock. 

Tom held me down tightly and as deep as he could get, as he came in me. As I felt the warm rush of him inside me Loki pulled his finger out of me. I was a trembling mess in Tom’s arms as he finished emptying himself inside me.

Tom attempted to put me down on my feet, but my legs gave way so he had to lift me up again. My body was shaking violently as he held me tightly to him and stroked my hair.

‘It’s alright, we’ve got you.’ He soothed me.

I clung to him tightly, as if my life depended on it. I didn’t want to let him go.

‘Let’s get you washed.’ He said as he eased us down to the floor where the water was still running over me.

They took good care of me and made sure my hair and body was washed before taking me out of the shower and towel drying me. They even dressed me aswell and then Loki carried me through to the bed where we cuddled for a little while until I felt my energy come back to me. 

But during that time cuddling, I felt so small, vulnerable, well taken cared for that I let something slip. 

‘I... I love you, both.’ I squeaked out as I hugged into Loki and had a hand wrapped around Tom’s hand. 

I felt Tom squeeze my hand in response and Loki held me tighter to him.

‘I love you too, Pet.’ Tom whispered softly as he leaned across Loki to kiss my forehead.

‘And I love you too, Little one.’ Loki said as he kissed my forehead aswell.


	24. Chapter 24

Tom and Loki wanted to treat me that afternoon. So they let me choose what we done. So I picked to go bowling. Tom was very pleased with that decision as he hadn’t been in ages. Loki on the other hand, had never even touched a bowling ball before. So it was a rather humorous afternoon…

‘Did you really mean what you said this morning, or was it something you said in the heat of the moment when you were experiencing sub drop?’ Tom asked me as we waited in the line to book a lane.

‘I really meant it, Sir.’ I said as I smiled up at him.

He grinned down at me and leaned down to kiss me on the lips softly. 

‘We meant it aswell.’ Loki chipped in and slid his hand to the back of my neck, his favorite place for his hand, and mine. 

Since this discovery with them both earlier, I had a constant feeling of peace and mushiness inside of me. It was hard to explain, but I knew that I definitely loved them both so much. I had never been in a relationship like this, obviously, but in one so loving and caring. 

When we bought 3 tickets for bowling and got the shoes, Loki was positively disgusted at the thought of wearing shoes that others had worn aswell. 

‘I am not wearing these.’ He said as Tom and I sat down to put the shoes on. 

‘They get thoroughly cleaned before someone else wears them, stop whining. You’re not going to catch anything.’ Tom said to him. 

I just giggled and otherwise kept quiet. 

‘If I catch anything I am blaming you.’ Loki grumble as he sat down to put them on. 

Once Loki got over the disgust at the shoes, we went to our alley and typed our names into the computer. They had put me to go first, I done not bad. Tom was next and then Loki. Loki had never been bowling before, so it was quite amusing watching him get to grips with it. His first one went straight down into the gutter. His second one however, hit 4 pins. 

‘Well done for actually knocking some over.’ Tom teased as Loki came and sat down.

Loki glared at Tom as I giggled and went to take my next shot. The rest of the game went well, poor Loki didn’t do great and he lost the game. I came second and Tom won by 4 points.

‘You never told me you had a hidden talent of bowling.’ Tom said as he poked me in my ribs playfully once we left the place.

‘Yeah, I used to go all the time when I was younger.’ I giggled. Tom put his arm around my waist and pulled me close into him.

'I do not like bowling. Next time I will leave you both to it. Or pick something else.’ Loki grumbled as he swooped in at my right side and grabbed my hand tightly in his.

'It’s something you get better at in time, Sir. You could practice at home on the Wii.’ I suggested. He scrunched up his nose at that suggestion.

'You mean that ridiculous console that has you pretending to play tennis even though there is nothing there?’ He sounded disgusted again, it made me laugh.

'Yeah that thing.’ I grinned.

'No. Now, what do you want to do next? Nothing else ridiculous, please.’ Loki growled and gave my hand a squeeze.

'Could we get food somewhere please, Sir? I’m hungry.’ I said as I looked between them both.

'Of course. There’s a nice pub down the road, let’s go there.’ Tom said as he steered us in the right direction. 

 

Of course being in a pub we had to have a few drinks. I may have gotten a little drunk. But Tom and Loki didn’t seem to mind that much. 

‘Ooh it’s dark.’ I commented as we walked out of the pub, well, I stumbled out of the pub. 

‘Well it is after 7 now.’ Loki chuckled as he put his arm around my waist and held me close to him.

‘Urgh. I hate winter.’ I grumbled as Tom hailed down a taxi for us.

‘Winter isn’t so bad. Nights in by the fire with hot chocolate and orgasms.’ Loki said playfully as he poked me in my ribs, making me laugh.

‘Put like that, I guess it’s not so bad.’ I giggled and blushed.

‘Get in you two.’ Tom smirked as the taxi pulled up for us. 

The three of us bundled into the back of the taxi. As usual I was left in the middle of them both. And again as usual, I did not mind that one bit. 

Halfway into the drive home I felt the usual drunk crash. I had fell asleep on Tom’s shoulder. I woke up to being carried inside Tom’s place. I looked up and it was Loki carrying me in. I snuggled in closer against his chest and sighed happily. 

Loki carried me upstairs and I vaguely registered him and Tom undressing me. They also put my nightgown on for me and wiped off my make up.

I then remember feeling warmth and being sandwiched between them both in bed.

'Sleep tight, little one. I love you.' Loki murmured quietly as he kissed my forehead.

'I love you too, Sir.' I managed to whisper back.

Then I felt Tom kiss my skin at the top of my spine.

'And I love you, Pet.' Tom said quietly.

'Love you too, Sir.' I whispered again but to Tom that time.

Then I drifted off to sleep in their arms.


	25. Chapter 25

‘OH MY GOD!’ I screeched out in excitement as I ran upstairs to find my purse.

Loki was on his way down the stairs as I went to rush past him, but he swooped in on me and wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me into him.

‘Hey. What’s the rush, little one?’ He chuckled as I squirmed in his grasp and tried to get away from him.

‘I need to get my purse, Sir!’ I said as I tried to get my legs on the ground to run again, but he just laughed.

‘I will let you go, but tell me why you need your purse in such a hurry?’

‘Jess Glynne is coming to London! I need to buy tickets.’ I blurted out quickly.

‘Who is Jess Glynne?’ Loki asked me as he lifted me up and threw me over his shoulder.

‘A singer, Sir!’ I squealed out.

Luckily for me, Loki turned around and started walking back upstairs with me over his shoulder.

‘A singer, huh? Is she good?’

‘Very! She’s one of my favorites.’ Loki carried me through to Tom’s room.

Instead of placing me down onto the floor so I could get my bag, he walked over to the desk and picked something up. But I couldn’t see what, as I was facing the wrong way.

‘Please, Sir. Can I get my purse so I can buy a ticket?’ I asked again.

But Loki didn’t say anything as he turned and carried me out of the bedroom. I whined out in disappointment as he carried me all the way downstairs and into the living room where Tom was watching TV. He laughed when he saw me and Loki enter the room.

‘What’s going on?’ Tom asked.

‘Our little girl wants to go to a gig on her own.’ Loki said as he placed me down on the sofa, next to Tom.

I went to get up to sneak past him, but Loki was too quick and he pushed me down again and smirked.

‘Ah ah, stay put.’ He said in a slightly warning tone.

I sat back on the sofa with a sigh.

‘Oh? Who do you want to go see?’ Tom asked me.

‘Jess Glynne. I’ve not seen her live before. I love her! Please let me go get my purse, Sir.’ I begged to Tom and fluttered my eyelashes at him.

‘Hmm. I don’t know. Loki, do you think we should tell her?’ Tom said as he crossed his arms over.

What did he mean?

‘Tell me what, Sir?’ I asked, desperate to know what they were keeping from me.

‘I think we should. She’s not going to let this go.’ Loki said to Tom as he shook his head.

‘What? Sir, please tell me!’ I whined. I had no patience at all.

‘We were going to save this for your birthday next week. But, you can get this present earlier.’ Tom stood up and walked over to the cabinet where he pulled out an envelope.

I was so confused as he walked over and handed me the envelope. I felt my stomach flip with excitement as I opened it.

I nearly cried with happiness as I pulled out 3 tickets. They had already bought me tickets to see Jess Glynne. And not only that, the tickets were the special pre-sale meet and greet packages. I could not believe it. It must have cost so much.

‘Oh my god.’ I squealed out with excitement as I jumped up into Tom’s arms.

‘Thank you, thank you, thank you.’ I said as I hugged into him and reached up to kiss him.

‘You’re welcome, Pet.’ He laughed and kissed me back.

I then jumped into Loki’s arms, he laughed as he spun me around in a circle.

‘Thank youuuuu!’ I said excitedly as I kissed him too.

‘That is why we are not allowing you to get tickets.’ Loki winked at me playfully as he placed me back down onto my feet.

‘How did you know I would want to go, Sir?’ I asked them as we sat down together on the sofa.

‘I remember you telling me that you were a big fan. And I also hear you playing her a lot.’ Tom smiled.

‘Wow. I honestly, cannot thank you both enough for this. Meet and greet aswell, this is insane! I’m actually going to meet her!’ I clapped my hands excitedly.

‘We thought you might like to go with your friends. Which is why we got 3 tickets.’ Tom smiled and slid his hand through my hair.

‘Aww, really? You wouldn’t mind, Sir?’

‘Of course not. Presuming they are fans too?’ Tom asked.

‘They are. They will be so excited. I can’t wait to tell them.’

‘Why not invite them round for dinner tomorrow? We need to meet them. It has been a while now.’ Loki suggested.

‘Yeah that would be good. I’ll give them a text and see if they are free.’

‘Excellent. I will make us a roast dinner.’ Tom rubbed his hands together.

Roast dinners were his expertise. The best in the world.

‘You have to promise us one thing though.’ Loki said as he placed his hand onto my thigh.

‘What’s that, Sir?’

‘You have to promise us that you won’t run off with this Jess Glynne you claim to love so much.’ Loki said seriously as he glared at me.

I couldn’t stop myself from giggling.

‘Well… I do have a girl crush on her. So, I don’t want to lie to you by saying I won’t run off with her…’ I said teasingly.

Loki’s eyes widened and he pounced on top of me and pinned me down underneath him on the sofa. He grabbed my wrists tightly in his hands and held them down.

‘You better not, girl. Or do we have to remind you of who you belong to? Hmm?’ Loki growled and sucked on my neck above my collar.

‘Maybe, Sir.’ I gasped out.

‘No maybe about it. Do I have to take you over my knee and spank you?’ He said as he bit down on my skin, causing me to yelp out.

But his words turned me on and the thought of being over his knee was a huge turn on. And he knew it. I couldn’t stop my body from bucking up against him as his lips and teeth continued to attack my neck.

I barely registered Loki reaching into one of his pockets and pulling out a pair of handcuffs. Not until he sat up and told me to kneel down on the floor. For some reason I felt my cheeks heat up as I done as he said to. I put my hands behind my back before he even told me to.

‘Such a good girl.’ Loki purred as he put the handcuffs on my wrists and he kissed the top of my head.

‘Who do you belong to?’ Tom asked as he stood up and walked on front of me.

‘You, Sir.’ I gulped.

‘And?’ Loki asked as he tugged my hair so my head was pulled backwards and I was looking up at him from upside down.

‘And you, Sir.’

‘That’s what we like to hear.’ Loki grinned.

Loki reached down and he pulled me up to my feet. I was marched through to the kitchen and bent over the kitchen table. I knew that both Tom and Loki had come through with me as I could hear two sets of footsteps behind me. But I wasn’t sure who it was that undone my jeans and pulled them down.

After stepping out of my jeans, they done the same with my knickers. Which were soaked already with my excitement. Loki chuckled at the state of them and Tom stepped into view at the side of me, while Loki was still stood behind me.

‘It’s been a while since we have done any anal work with you isn’t it, little one?’ Loki asked as he started to squeeze at my ass.

‘Yes, Sir.’ I said shakily. I was so excited and desperate for something to happen now.

Tom unbuckled his jeans and he pulled his cock out from his jeans. He was already hard and he stood close to the table and slid his cock over my lips. I didn’t need to be told as I parted my lips and took him into my mouth. He groaned out and his hand went straight into my hair where he held on tight to control my movements.

While I started to suck Tom off, Loki teased around my pussy and he even leaned down to taste me. I tried wriggling myself back against him but that earned me a sharp smack on the ass. So I tried to stay still and just whined out around Tom’s cock.

Loki licked across my clit and that’s when I heard him click open a bottle of lube. Tom noticed me getting more excited as my enthusiasm picked up even more. He kept praising me and stroking my hair between controlling my movements, as Loki inserted one of his lubed up fingers inside of my anus with ease.

‘Oh god.’ I mumbled out over Tom’s cock.

‘You take a finger with ease. I think we should try something a little bigger.’ Loki said as he wriggled his finger inside of me, causing me to nearly cum.

Before trying something new, Loki kept teasing me with his finger in my ass and his thumb rubbing my clit in slow circles. It was pure torture but felt incredibly amazing. I so wanted to be able to moan out loud and speak, so I used my tongue as best as I could around Tom’s cock. It wasn’t long before I felt him starting to pulse in my mouth and thrust in as deep as he could get.

‘Swallow it all, Pet.’ He grunted as he held my hair tightly again.

I concentrated on swallowing all I could, but because of the angle some dribbled out down my chin. Tom didn’t mind, as once I was done he used his finger to clean up my chin and then stuck his finger into my mouth.

‘Suck.’ He grinned wickedly as I started to suck his finger and felt myself blush.

‘Are you ready now, little one?’ Loki asked me as he stopped stimulating me and pulled his finger out.

‘I think so, Sir.’ I gulped.

‘You’ll be fine, Pet. We will take care of you.’ Tom soothed me as he stroked my hair and stayed up at the side of me.

‘Do you want to see what we are going to try?’ Tom offered.

‘Umm. Yes please, Sir.’ I nodded.

Loki came up into view aswell and held up a small, yet still a lot larger than just a finger, anal plug. I must have looked a little alarmed as Loki smoothed his hand down my back as he walked back behind me.

‘Relax, little one.’ Loki said calmly as he used his finger again to make sure I was still loosened up a little.

Loki used his thumb on my clit again as a small distraction as he removed his finger and placed the tip of the plug against me. I started to regret wanting to see it first. As it did make me a bit anxious.

‘Relax yourself, Pet.’ Tom soothed me as he continued to stroke my hair.

I took a deep breath and my lower body jerked as Loki put more pressure on my clit as he also started to slide the plug inside of me. It started off fine, but it did slowly get wider the further inside of me it went. I wriggled my body a little to try and adjust. It took me a moment, but Loki went slowly for me.

It soon felt amazing. Even more amazing than Loki’s finger had felt. I was near panting with desire and I thought it wasn’t even that far in yet, though I felt really full.

‘Well done, little one.’ Loki praised me as his hand slid up and down my spine, making me arch my back a little into his touch.

‘Is… Is it all in, Sir?’ I groaned out.

‘It is indeed.’ Loki chuckled as he gave the plug a wiggle. It was as if that set off a pleasure spark inside of me and I cried out.

‘You may cum if you wish, Pet.’ Tom said as he kissed the top of my head.

Loki kept wriggling the plug around as he circled my clit firmly. That was more than enough to send me over the edge. After I had cum, Loki stopped the stimulation on my clit. But the feeling of the plug still inside me, it kept me on edge.

‘It won’t be long before that will be my cock inside of your ass instead.’ Loki growled right into my ear.

His words made me tremble and the thought alone was really exciting.

‘But for now, you will have to make do with this lovely plug. Because you are going to keep it in for the following hour, ok?’ He said as he un-cuffed me and stood me up, but he had to support me up as my legs had turned to jelly.

‘Yes, Sir.’ I gulped.


	26. Chapter 26

The smell of roast dinner and soup was driving me crazy. Tom had decided to prepare everything in the morning so it wouldn’t take long to get ready at dinner time when Ailsa and Lisa were round. But it was so mouth-watering that at lunch time I couldn’t resist sneaking into the kitchen to see if there was any food I could steal while he cooked.

‘What are you up to, hmm?’ Tom asked as I walked innocently into the kitchen with my hands behind my back.

‘Nothing, Sir.’ I smiled and peered into the pot that he was stirring.

‘That smells amazing, Sir.’ I said as I took another big sniff of the soup.

‘Why thank you. It’s my secret recipe.’ Tom chuckled as he stirred it.

‘Can I have a taste, please?’ I begged him.

‘No, not until dinner time.’ Tom said as he tapped me on my nose.

‘Aww.’ I pouted.

‘No pouting, Pet. Now, no touching the food or else. Ok?’ Tom said in a warning tone to me as he pointed his finger at me.

‘Yes, Sir.’ I nodded.

Tom backed me up against the counter, reached down and lifted me up onto it. He then placed himself between my legs, grabbed my wrists and positioned them behind my back where he held them there tightly. 

‘I mean it, Tanya. No eating any of this until dinner time. Or I will not hesitate to punish you. Understand?’ Tom growled and leaned in close to my lips, just mere inches away and teasing.

‘Yes, Sir.’ I nodded.

‘Good girl.’ Tom praised and closed the distance between our lips.

I felt my stomach twist as his soft lips molded gently against mine. I closed my eyes and just allowed myself to feel. Tom’s fingers lightly brushed over my wrists as his lips continued to tease mine.

When I whimpered against his lips, I could feel him grinning. He leaned back a little and was smirking at me as I opened my eyes.

‘You’re blushing again. I do love how we can still get you to blush so easily.’ He teased as he released my wrists and brought one of his hands up to stroke my cheek. His words only made me blush even more and I had no idea what to say in response.

‘Cat got your tongue?’ Tom asked.

I nodded in response. Not entirely trusting my voice at that moment. Especially with the way that Tom was pressing right up against me between my legs. He was very close to me and he was enveloping me in his body as I was so small in comparison to him. But that was one of the many things I loved about him and Loki.

‘You are such a precious little thing. We are so lucky to have you.’ Tom said as he cupped my cheek.

I smiled and leaned into his touch.

‘I’m the lucky one, Sir.’ I smiled up at him.

‘Let’s settle with the three of us are all very lucky indeed.’ Tom purred and leaned down to kiss me once more.

‘Now, go find Loki for me. I need him to cut some vegetables for me. He’s not getting away with doing nothing.’ Tom laughed.

‘I can cut them for you.’ I offered.

‘No no. You are not allowed near knives, ever. Remember the last time I let you loose in the kitchen?’ Tom said as he raised one of his eyebrows up at me.

‘Yeah… But to be fair, I have survived this long cooking for myself before I met you guys.’

‘True. But now you don’t have to risk your life by being in the kitchen when you have us.’ Tom poked me in my side playfully, making me laugh.

‘Fair enough, Sir.’ I laughed.

‘Now, go get Loki for me.’ Tom kissed my forehead and slapped my bum playfully as I scooted off the counter and rushed away to find Loki.

I found him outside in the garden, but he wasn’t alone… Thor was with him. I couldn’t quite believe my eyes. Thor was absolutely huge. I had no idea why he was there, but I knew Tom wouldn’t be happy as there was a huge mess on the grass from where he had obviously landed. It was all burnt with weird patterns.

Loki and Thor stopped talking as they must have heard me. Loki smiled widely when he saw me. He motioned me over to him.

‘Ah, here’s my wonderful girl I’ve been telling you about.’ Loki said proudly.

I shyly rushed over to his side and he wrapped his arm around my waist and held me tightly to him. Thor looked at me and smiled widely.

‘Pleasure to finally meet you. Loki was most disappointed when he couldn’t take you home with him the last time.’ Thor said to me as he put his hand out.

I put my hand into his and he kissed the back of my hand. When he done so, I could feel Loki’s grip around my waist tighten protectively. He only relaxed a little more when Thor let go of my hand and I settled back in against Loki.

‘Nice to meet you to.’ I said quietly.

‘I will leave you to it, brother. I hope you can come home again soon. I will see you again, Tanya.’ Thor nodded his head to me before looking up to the sky. Then suddenly there was a large burst of rainbow colored energy, nearly blinding me so I had to look away, then when I looked again Thor was gone.

‘Is everything ok, Sir?’ I asked Loki once I had gotten over the initial shock of what I had just witnessed.

I know I was already technically dating a god, but it was still weird seeing magic like that right on front of me. Aswell as seeing another god.

‘Yes. Thor just needed some pointers on a few decisions he has to make back home. All is well. And now you have finally met my brother.’ Loki sounded really happy that introductions had now been done.

‘Has Tom met him before?’ I asked.

‘Yes, just a few times. He always gets angry when Thor visits here because of… Well, that.’ Loki pointed to the ground.

‘Yeah I can imagine he won’t be happy with that.’ I laughed.

‘I won’t tell if you don’t.’ Loki said as he circled both of his arms around me and trapped me in against him.

‘My lips are sealed, Sir. Won’t he notice though?’

‘If we can stop him from coming outside until tonight, I can use my magic to get rid of it.’

‘I’m sure that will be easy enough, Sir.’ I grinned up at him.

‘I hope so. Or it will be me in trouble.’ Loki chuckled.

‘Speaking of which. Tom wants your help in the kitchen. He’s banned me from helping him with the chopping of vegetables.’

‘Better get inside then. We don’t want him in a bad mood.’ Loki winked at me.

‘Angry Tom can be quite funny I think.’

‘Oh you think so, huh? Have you ever seen him angry?’ He asked me.

‘Hmm. Not really no. Apart from in films… He looks really sexy when angry actually.’ I admitted with a blush. That made Loki laugh again.

‘Do you think I would look sexy angry aswell?’ Loki asked teasingly.

‘I’d say so, Sir.’ I nodded. ‘What would it take to get angry Loki to appear?’ I asked.

‘You do not want to find out.’ Loki growled as he tickled my sides, making me laugh and wriggle in his arms.

‘Now come on. We really should get inside or Tom might just unleash his Hulk.’ Loki grabbed my hand and we both headed on inside.

Unfortunately for Loki, angry Tom was not too far away.

‘Stop messing around, Loki. Get chopping the onions.’ Tom said to Loki in an annoyed tone.

I was sitting on the counter next to where Loki was chopping the onions. I couldn’t stop myself from giggling at Tom bossing Loki around. It was hilarious.

‘Quiet you.’ Loki snarled at me as he glared at me quickly from the corner of his eye. But I could see a hint of a smirk on his lips.

‘Once you’ve done the onions, I need carrots chopped up.’ Tom said as he placed a bag of carrots down next to Loki.

Loki looked at the carrots and then to me. He made a face behind Tom’s back and that just made me giggle even more. I was struggling to keep myself together when Tom looked back and fore from Loki and me.

‘What’s so funny? What’s he doing behind my back?’ Tom asked as he crossed his arms over.

Loki looked at me, knowing that Tom couldn’t see his facial expressions. He continued to make faces, mocking Tom. That made me nearly fall off the counter with laughter.

‘Tanya. If you want something to laugh about, I will tie you to the bed and tickle you for hours on end.’ Tom threatened me with a glint of playfulness in his eyes.

I just bit my lower lip and tried to stop laughing.

‘Don’t put me in the middle of this. I’m staying out of it.’ I said in defense and put my hands up.

Tom just shook his head and I could see him smirk as he turned away again. Loki looked at me and couldn’t stop grinning smugly.

‘How many carrots do you need chopped?’ Loki asked Tom.

‘I need 6.’

‘There’s only 4 in this bag. Pass me more.’ Loki grumbled.

‘I’ll need to go get some from the garden. There’s no more here.’ Tom said as he started to head towards the back door.

‘WAIT! I’ll get them for you.’ I called out to Tom, but it was too late as he was already heading out the door.

I looked at Loki and he looked at me, both with horror on our faces as we froze… Then a few seconds later we heard Tom shouting from outside in anger.

‘LOKI!!!’


	27. Chapter 27

Ailsa and Lisa came round for dinner that evening. Everyone really enjoyed the soup and roast dinner that Tom had made. Which put him in a good mood again after his discovery in the garden. Which had made him very pissed off with Loki. I had tried my best to stay out of it, but I couldn’t help myself from laughing at the way they bickered with one another.

‘So what’s the exciting news you have to tell us?’ Lisa asked once we were finished eating and had moved through to the living room for a more comfortable seat.

‘Tom and Loki got me three tickets, for us, to see Jess Glynne AND with a meet and greet!’ I said excitedly.

Lisa and Alisa’s eyes lit up instantly and they both squealed in excitement.

So for the rest of the evening we were planning for the gig already, even though it was still over a month away. We planned what we would wear, what we would take to get signed, where we would go for dinner beforehand and what we would say to her.

‘Were you this excited before you came to the interview to meet me?’ Tom asked with a cocky grin as he and Loki just listened to our conversation with amusement all over their faces.

‘Yep. Well, really nervous too.’ I laughed.

‘Nervous? Why?’ Tom asked curiously.

‘Because she was obsessed with you! You’re like her idol.’ Lisa blurted out, making me elbow her in her side.

‘Shut up!’ I hissed at her.

The others all laughed and I just hid my face in my hands as I could feel my cheeks heating up.

‘Aww are you getting embarrassed, darling?’ Tom chuckled.

‘Yes.’ I nodded and looked up.

‘I do remember how shy you were. Very adorable.’ Tom winked at me.

I just shook my head and quickly changed the subject.

 

Tom’s POV

Tanya disappeared upstairs to the bathroom at one point during the evening. So Loki and I took this chance to ask the girls something.

‘Now we have you both alone. We need to ask you both something.’ I said as I kept my voice lowered just to be on the safe side.

‘First. We need to say a few things quickly.’ Lisa said as she put her finger up to stop me saying anything else.

‘Go on.’ Loki said as he crossed his arms over.

‘So far we know you have both been really good to Tanya. But as we are closest to family she has, we need to look out for her. We have good feelings about you guys, but know this. If either of you ever do anything to hurt her, physically or mentally, we WILL come after you and it won’t be pretty. God or no god.’ Lisa pointed to Loki at the last part she said, that made me chuckle.

Loki raised his eyebrows up in amusement at their threat.

‘I think that is a fair enough thing to say. But we promise you, we love Tanya so much. She is our world and we would not let anything bad happen to her. Ever.’ I said before Loki had a chance to say anything sarcastic, I could tell he was in that kind of mood.

‘I know. You seem like decent guys and we do trust you with her. We have never seen Tanya so happy before.’

That warmed my heart hearing that. Knowing that others were noticing how happy she was.

‘Yeah especially when she has been spending a long time with you both. When she’s not been with you for even just a day, she’s not as happy and chirpy as she is when with you.’ Ailsa said.

‘Really? That’s interesting to know.’ Loki said.

‘What did you have to ask us anyway?’ Ailsa asked.

‘We are taking her away next week for her birthday. We were thinking of taking her to Disney World in Florida. I know she loves Disney films and I have heard her mention how she would love to go there. But we just wanted to confirm with yourselves whether she has ever mentioned going to either of you?’ I asked them both and their mouths dropped open.

‘What?’ I asked.

‘Yeah, ok. You guys are certainly keepers for our Tanya. That has been her dream for years. She is going to absolutely love that!’ Ailsa said excitedly.

‘Yeah? That’s good we made the right decision then.’ Loki laughed.

‘When are you telling her?’ Lisa asked me.

‘We aren’t until we actually get there. It’s going to be a surprise. We will have to tell her when we get on the flight where we are going. But we will tell her it’s just a holiday in Florida.’ I explained to them.

‘That sounds perfect. How long are you taking her away for?’ Lisa asked.

‘We are going to go away for two weeks. Spend about 5 days in Disney World and then the rest in a house we’ve rented.’ I smiled.

‘Wow. Can we come too?’ Ailsa laughed.

‘I know. So jealous. That is amazing.’ Lisa agreed.

 

Tanya’s POV

When I came back from the bathroom everyone looked a little sheepish and changed the subject when I walked into the living room. I stopped dead as everyone was looking at me.

‘What?’ I asked.

‘Nothing. How was the bathroom?’ Lisa asked.

‘Really?’ I laughed and sat down again.

Ailsa and Lisa were offered to stay the night in the spare room. So they accepted. Tom and Loki disappeared for a bit while we got drunk.

We ended up on the floor playing spin the bottle.

During the following hour we couldn’t stop giggling at the dares and truths we done. It was so much fun. Even when they dared me to go flash my boobs at Tom and Loki. Which I done, of course. But that caused them both to stalk me back to the living room and glare amusingly at the three of us rolling on the floor with laughter.

It had been a while since we had a night like that. I hadn’t really spent a lot of time with the girls since meeting Tom and Loki. So it was nice to have a girl’s night again. Even if Tom and Loki were still around.

‘You cannot just flash us like that and then leave us.’ Tom tsked as he crossed his arms. But they both had a playful smirk on their lips.

‘They dared me to! Not my fault.’ I giggled.

‘Uh huh… Well, don’t stay up much longer or we may have to just come and steal you away.’ Loki said as he winked at me.

Tom and Loki left the room again and I looked round at my friends. They were both looking at me knowingly and they started laughing.

‘What?’ I asked and took another drink.

‘Nothing, nothing.’ Ailsa laughed.

We stayed up for another half hour. Then it was 1am in the morning, so we decided to call it a night. Well the girls decided to call it a night. I was still hyped up and wanting to stay up longer, but that would be boring on my own.

When I stumbled into the bedroom, Loki was lying on the bed reading. He was just wearing jeans, nothing else. Tom was in the bathroom as I could hear the shower running.

‘Ah, she arrives.’ Loki grinned at me as he placed his book down.

‘I looooove youuuuu!’ I said as I took a run and jump onto the bed.

Loki laughed as I crawled up over him and lay on top of him. I placed my head down on his chest and hugged into him.

‘I love you too, little one.’ Loki chuckled as he wrapped his arms around me and rolled us onto our sides.

‘I love you more. Much moreness.’

‘That’s not even a word.’ Loki laughed and tickled my sides lightly, making me laugh and squirm in his grasp until he stopped.

‘Well, it is now, Sir.’ I grinned.

Loki smiled at me and closed the distance between us to kiss me. It didn’t long at all for the kiss to heat up. His hands started to wonder over my body and I done the same to his, until he used one hand to hold my wrists behind my back.

‘Since you seem full of energy, what is it you want? Hmm?’ He whispered over my lips.

I wriggled in a bit closer to him and just blushed. That’s when I could feel his bulge through his jeans against me.

‘Use your words, little one.’ Loki demanded as he coaxed my lips against his for a moment before letting me speak.

‘I… Uhhhm.’ I couldn’t quite think straight, but my response made him laugh.

‘Do you want to cum tonight?’

‘Yes please, Sir.’ I squeaked out and nodded a bit over enthusiastically.

‘Well, you know it’s one of our rules that we don’t engage in sex or BDSM acts when you, or both of us, are drunk…’ Loki said as he moved one of his hands under my top and he traced his fingers softly over my skin on my side.

‘Awww please, Sir. You’re not drunk.’ I pouted.

‘I know I’m not, but you are very drunk.’ Loki teased.

‘Please, Sir. I’m not that drunk and you are totally sober and in control.’ I fluttered my eyelashes at him.

‘Oh I know. I am always in control, little one.’ Loki grinned.

‘I know, Sir.’ I giggled and buried my face in against his chest.

‘Pleaseeeee.’ I begged.

‘Is my little one horny?’

‘Yesss! Please please, Sir. Can we do something?’

‘No, little one. But I am going to give you options.’

My ears perked up at that, so I looked up at him again. He kept one hand holding my wrists behind me and the other hand slid under my top and his fingers lightly brushed across my side.

‘You have permission to cum, once, if you do it yourself. But then you won’t be able to cum tomorrow, at all. If you decide to wait until tomorrow, then we will give you many orgasms for the entire day once your friends leave.’ Loki offered.

‘Well… I think that’s an easy decision, Sir.’ I giggled. ‘I’ll wait until tomorrow.’

‘Good girl.’ Loki said as he pulled me in closer to him.

He had just released my wrists as I yawned. That made him laugh and he pulled the blanket right up over us both, covering our heads too.

‘Your energy has disappeared quickly.’ Loki teased me.

‘Mmm. It’s kind of hit me now, Sir.’ I grumbled and buried myself further under the blankets.

‘What’s going on?’ We heard Tom say as he came back into the bedroom.

‘Nothing. No one is here.’ I called back and giggled.

Loki smirked at me and tapped my nose playfully.

‘So I am just hearing things, hmm?’ Tom called out to us. I just laughed.

‘GOT YA!’ Tom said as he pounced onto the bed and grabbed me through the blankets. I screamed out as I wriggled underneath him.

‘How did you know that was me, Sir?’ I asked when Tom pulled the blanket back enough to see my face.

‘There is a large difference in size between you and Loki.’ Tom chuckled and kissed me.

‘Are you sobering up yet?’ He then asked as he joined us under the blanket.

‘I don’t think so? I feel tired now though.’ I said as I snuggled up between them both.

‘Get to sleep then, Pet. We can have some more fun tomorrow.’ Tom grinned as he kissed my cheek.

‘Lots of orgasm fun, Sir.’ I said just as I started to fall asleep.

I only just heard Tom asking Loki what I meant by that, making Loki chuckle before he explained.


	28. Chapter 28

It was around 2pm before Lisa and Ailsa left. As soon as the door closed behind them, it was like a time bomb went off. Loki pinned me up against the wall instantly and trapped my hands up above me. It was so sudden I took a moment to get my breath back after he had kissed me.

‘Now, you were promised many orgasms. Weren’t you, my little one?’ Loki grinned as he slid his hand down over my hip.

‘Yes, Sir.’ I nodded. 

‘So let us get started. But first, go upstairs and collect the handcuffs, blindfold and the ball gag. Ok?’ Loki said.

‘Yes, Sir.’ I nodded quickly. That made Loki and Tom chuckle.

‘Good girl.’ Loki kissed me hungrily once more then he released me so I could go and do as he asked.

I ran upstairs and grabbed everything he had told me to get, then I rushed back downstairs to Tom and Loki.

‘We thought we could play a little game, if you want?’ Tom started.

'Yes, Sir. What game?’ I asked excitedly.

'A little game of cat and mouse. You my little one, are the mouse and must run and hide. If we find and catch you, we get to do whatever we want with you.’ Loki grinned wickedly as he took the items from me.

'But there’s two of you, Sir!’ I pouted and crossed my arms over on front of me.

'That’s the fun part. We both are chasing you. However, you get a ten second head start. I’m not allowed to use my magic and we are not allowed to run after you, just walk. You can continue to try and escape when we catch you. If you want. But once we get all your clothes off and restrain you, we win. Also, you can be as rough and dirty as you want to get away. ’ Loki chuckled.

'How do I win this game, Sir?’ I asked. Even though the thought of being caught was thrilling and very exciting for obvious reasons.

'If when 30 minutes is up, and you are still not restrained and naked, then you win. You then decide how we pleasure you all day.’ Tom said as he got a timer ready on his phone.

I felt slightly conflicted. As much as I would have loved to decide on how to be pleasured for a day, part of me also liked the thought of them having their way with me in whatever way they wanted.

But the thought of being chased and having to try and fight them off was incredibly arousing. So I was going to definitely enjoy the game.

‘You have a ten second start, starting now.’ Loki said as he licked his lips.

I squealed out excitedly and rushed away through the house. I had just gotten out of the living room when I heard Loki call after me.

‘Run little girl, run.’ He growled.

I rushed through to the spare room that was downstairs. But I had thrown my shoes up the stairs to try and make it sound like I had went up there, hoping to throw them off course a bit.

I clambered underneath the bed and tried to keep calm. My whole body was trembling with adrenaline and excitement as I heard Tom shout through the house that they were on the hunt. My hands were shaking as I covered my mouth to try and keep quiet. 

I heard them both in the corridor, it sounded like they passed by the spare room. But then one set of feet came back and stopped right outside the door. It squeaked open and I held my breath as I saw Tom’s shoes as he walked in. 

‘Are you in here, little pet?’ He called out. 

I kept myself still and my breathing quiet as possible. Though I would be surprised if he didn’t hear my heart thumping loudly against my chest. It was so loud to me.

I watched as he checked in the wardrobe first, finding I wasn’t there he then moved round to the back of the bed. I didn’t dare look round as I was scared I would make a noise. So I just kept my eyes focused ahead of me and held my breath, waiting for him to leave.

But he didn’t.

I suddenly felt two hands on my ankles and I was dragged out from underneath the bed. I screamed out and tried kicking my legs about a bit to escape. As soon as I was out from under the bed, Tom turned me around and sat over me, pinning my hands down to the floor.

‘No point on screaming. That will only cause Loki to know where you are and come help me. Do you really think you can escape from one of us, never mind two of us.’ Tom said with a big wicked grin on his lips.

While part of me wanted to be caught. I also wanted to really play this game and it was early on he caught me. So I decided to play dirty and rough, as they had said to at the beginning before we started.

So I leaned up towards Tom and I bit down on his neck. It wasn’t too hard, but hard enough to surprise him and cause him to jump back, releasing my wrists briefly. I took that opportunity and I managed to slide out from underneath him and scramble up to my feet.

‘You cheeky madam!’ Tom said in surprise as I bolted out of the door. But I could hear him coming after me.

I ran down towards the kitchen but skidded to a halt as Loki appeared at the door. I turned on my heels quickly and darted for the stairs. I started to run up them but I could hear both Tom and Loki behind me. I looked back over my shoulder and could see them coming up after me, taking 3 steps at a time in their large strides. That made me squeal out as I started taking two steps at a time. I reached the top in time but knew there was no way I was going to be able to get away from them enough to hide.

I ran into Tom’s bedroom and was running around the bed towards the bathroom when Loki climbed over the bed and grabbed me before I reached the door.

‘Got ya!’ He chuckled evilly as he dragged me back towards the bed.

‘NOOOOOO!’ I screamed out and tried struggling around, but when Tom joined in, I had no chance at all.

They held me down to the bed and waited a few minutes until I had stopped my struggling.

‘There is no point on struggling now, little girl. You are no match against the both of us.’ Loki grinned.

I eventually stopped wriggling around and that’s when they both smirked.

‘Good girl. Now, are you going to behave while we undress you? We still have… 22 minutes, so it doesn’t matter whether you are willing or not. We will have you.’ Tom growled in my ear, making me shiver.

Tom moved above me and held my wrists down to the bed above me. While Loki went down to my lower body and he started to pull down my trousers. I didn’t make it easy for him as I tried kicking my legs around. But that didn’t stop him at all as he got my trousers off with ease. Next to go was my knickers and he done that with ease too.

In my struggling I ended up round onto my stomach with my arms crossed over above me where Tom was restraining me. But he released me so that Loki could take my top off. I tried to get away but with Loki sat over my back, there was no escaping.

Tom got off the bed and I wasn’t sure where he was going. But Loki finished getting the rest of my clothes off so I was completely naked.

‘Now just the final step and we win.’ Loki whispered as I heard him unbuckling the belt from his jeans.

I knew I was caught and that they would win anyway. But I thought I would try one more time to escape. So I started wriggling again, but Loki growled at me and spanked my ass which made me stop.

‘Behave.’ He growled.

He then won the game as he used the belt to tie my wrists together behind my back.

I was away to try wriggling again but Loki spread my legs open and entered me quickly. I gasped out at the feeling of him filling me up.

‘You belong to us.’ Loki growled as he proceeded to fuck me into the mattress.

I agreed 100%.


	29. Chapter 29

‘Right get a suitcase packed for a 2 week holiday.’ Tom announced to me one morning after we had showered and got dressed. I had again spent the night at Tom’s with him and Loki. I was never really away from the place, but neither of us minded that at all.

‘What? Where? Today?’ I asked, surprised.

‘Yes. It’s a surprise where we are going. And yes, the taxi is coming to take us to the airport in 2 hours.’ Tom grinned.

‘Seriously?’ I squealed.

‘Very seriously.’ Tom laughed.

‘All 3 of us?’

‘Of course.’ Tom said as he kissed the top of my head.

‘Now come on, go get packed.’ Tom said as he smacked my bum playfully to get me moving.

I couldn’t believe they were taking me on holiday somewhere. And it was my birthday in a few days time! Was it all planned for that? I had so many questions but they weren’t telling me much. They told me to pack light clothes as we were going somewhere hot. And to pack my swimming costume.

‘We have all the essentials packed, such as sun cream etc. So just take what you need toiletry and clothes wise.’ Loki said as he pulled out a suitcase from the wardrobe that they had already packed at some point.

‘How long have use had this planned for?’ I asked as I shoved some underwear into my case.

‘A few months.’ Loki grinned.

‘I can’t believe it. This is, insane!’ I laughed.

I wasn’t going to deny I was very excited. I had no idea where we were going, but I couldn’t wait. I knew it was somewhere sunny, that’s all that mattered to me.

They still didn’t tell me where we were going when we got to the airport. They put a blindfold over my eyes and explained to the woman at the check in desk it was a surprise for me. So they asked her not to mention the name of the place we were going. She laughed and went along with it, much to my annoyance. They took the blindfold off me briefly so she could check it was me on my passport. But they made sure I wouldn’t look up to the screen or look at my ticket.

They kept a hold of my ticket for me to make sure I wouldn’t take sneaky looks at it at any time. Going through security was quite funny. I sailed through it, but Tom had to get searched as the buzzer went off. But Loki was the most hilarious. He got searched and his things also got tested for drugs.

‘You must look dodgy.’ I teased him once the three of us were finally through the security.

‘Ridiculous how they treat me, a god, like a criminal. It’s not good enough.’ He grumbled in annoyance. Tom and I just laughed.

When we were going to head to the gate, they put the blindfold back on me again. They told the same thing to the airport staff that checked our information at the gate. Then they allowed me to see for a while as we boarded the plane. Instead of then blindfolding me, they put headphones on while the pilot done the introductions and said where we were going and what the weather was like.

It was nice of them to allow me to hear and see during the safety talk.

‘Please just tell me where we are going.’ I begged as we took off down the runway.

‘Nope. You will find out when we get there.’ Loki grinned.

‘Aww, I’m desperate to know where we are going.’ I pouted.

‘No pouting, little one. You will find out soon enough.’ Loki said as he gripped my chin.

‘Bye bye, London.’ Tom said as he looked out of the window and waved. I leaned over him to look out of the window and I was so excited that we were actually going somewhere abroad. But as I was leaning over Tom, he grabbed my sides and tickled me.

‘Ahh, meanie!’ I laughed and quickly sat back in my seat.

‘We all know you love it really, Pet.’ Tom whispered right in my ear, making me tremble.

I said nothing, just blushed in response.

During the flight I had fell asleep resting against Loki’s shoulder. When I woke up, Tom chuckled.

‘What’s funny?’ I asked.

He took out his phone and showed me a picture that he had taken. The picture was of me asleep against Loki’s shoulder and he was resting his head on mine, asleep aswell. It was a really cute picture.

‘Sneaky.’ I giggled.

‘It was too cute, I just had to.’ Tom grinned.

Reluctantly, Tom and Loki let me go to the toilet. When I came back, they instantly had me put my seatbelt back on. Even though we were permitted to have them off for the time being. But they were being extra cautious and protective over me.

‘Going to the toilet on a plane is so much easier than it is on a bus or train.’ I told them.

‘It is?’ Tom laughed.

‘Yeah. Getting your knickers down and up again while on a swaying bus or train is a challenge and a half.’ I laughed.

‘Next time you need help with your knickers, just give me a shout… Swaying or no swaying, I will always get them off.’ Loki winked at me.

 

When it was close to landing time, I had to get the headphones on again so I wouldn’t hear the pilot say where we were landing. And when we got into the airport and was through customs, I had to have the blindfold put on me again.

Tom and Loki guided me out of the airport and straight into a car that had been waiting for us. We had drove for around an hour before we finally stopped somewhere. But I was still completely in the dark as the driver had already known where to go, so I didn’t even hear them tell him that. It was so frustrating.

Once out of the car, I could hear people going around. Which made me a bit confused. Tom and Loki stood me in a certain position and had me face a certain direction too. Then they took off my blindfold and I could not believe my eyes.

Disney’s Beach Club Resort was written on a sign right on front of said magnificent resort.

‘OH MY GOD!’ I squealed out loudly as I turned to face Tom and Loki, in complete shock.

ARE WE SERIOUSLY AT DISNEY WORLD?’ I screeched at them, making them laugh.

‘We sure are, little one. We are in Orlando!’


	30. Chapter 30

Once we checked into the resort, we were taken up to our apartment. They had booked the deluxe private suite. And it sure was deluxe. We had a hot tub on the balcony, a king sized bed, en suite and our own kitchen. It was absolutely amazing.

‘Oh my god.’ I kept saying as I wondered around the apartment in complete awe.

I opened the wardrobe in the bedroom and screamed out in excitement. But it still alarmed Loki and Tom, as they both came running through to see what was going on. Worry written all over their faces.

‘What’s wrong, Pet?’ Tom asked, but they soon realised as they came closer.

‘Mickey ears!’ I squealed excitedly as I put on a set of the Mickey Mouse ears that had been lying in the bottom of the wardrobe.

Tom and Loki chuckled as I passed them both a set too. To my delight, they put them on straight away. I couldn’t stop myself from laughing, they both looked absolutely adorable.

‘Selfie is definitely needed.’ I said as I pulled my phone out of my pocket.

‘The things we do for you.’ Loki said as he and Tom moved beside me for the picture.

Tom took my phone from me so he could take it, as his arm was much longer than mine. We all pulled a funny face for the first picture, but Tom kept taking more. My favorite one was the one where they both kissed my cheek at the same time. I was blushing in that picture too.

‘You, my little one, look absolutely adorable… We, however, look like utter twats.’ Loki said as we looked through the pictures. I burst out laughing at his use of words.

‘Speak for yourself, Loki. I look fabulous in these ears.’ Tom said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and led me out of the bedroom to the living room. I couldn’t stop giggling as Loki followed us through.

‘When can we go into the parks?’ I asked as I picked up all of the leaflets and map of Disney World.

‘Two more sleeps, my love. We have another surprise for you tomorrow. Which I know you’re going to absolutely love.’ Tom said as he picked up our suitcases and carried them through to the bedroom.

‘What is it?’ I asked as I followed him back through like a puppy.

I jumped onto the bed and lay down to watch him unpack from upside down.

‘Well, if I told you that, then it wouldn’t be a surprise anymore. That’s the magic of a surprise.’ He laughed.

‘Aww.’ I pouted.

Loki sat down on the edge of the bed, next to my head. He gazed down at me and stroked my cheek softly with his thumb.

‘If you’re a good girl, this evening after dinner we can all have a few drinks in the hot tub.’ Loki grinned.

‘Sounds perfect.’ I grinned back up at him.

‘Who packed this?’ Tom asked as he held up the hitachi wand.

I blushed and hid my face in against Loki’s side, making them both laugh.

‘It’s my favorite toy.’ I said while I still kept my face hidden against Loki, who started to rub my back.

‘Well, we could put it to good use tonight before we enjoy the hot tub. Would you like that? Hmm?’ Tom asked.

Instead of saying anything, I looked up at him and nodded.

‘Have you gone all shy on us, little one?’ Loki asked as he stroked my arm.

‘Ahh!’ I giggled and rolled over so I was on my stomach and could hide down into the blanket.

I wasn’t sure why I was feeling so shy at that moment. But I found it happened a lot around them both… But in a good way, I think.

‘You’re not hiding from us that easily.’ Loki growled and he rolled me back over onto my back, so he could sit over me and tickle my sides.

‘Ah, nooo! Stop. Please have mercy, Sir.’ I begged while laughing.

‘Mercy? I don’t know the meaning of the word.’ Loki chuckled evilly.

The only reason he stopped tickling me, was because Tom launched a pillow at Loki, knocking his ears off.

‘Stop messing around you two. Help me get unpacked and then we can get dinner.’ Tom laughed.

Loki looked down to me and he pulled a face, mocking Tom. That made me laugh again.

‘I saw that.’ Tom said to Loki.

 

I felt on the top of the world as I sank down into the hot tub. My whole body still felt sensitive and all tingly. I had just been bound to the bed and forced to cum over and over for a full half hour. The best part? They had used the hitachi on me to make that happen.

Now, we were in the hot tub relaxing with some drinks. I had wanted us all to be naked, but our balcony was visible from others, so Tom and Loki didn’t allow it. They did agree to keep the ears on though, which I loved so much I took more selfies of us all in the tub.

‘So are you still not telling me what we are doing tomorrow?’ I asked again as I sat back in the tub.

‘Nope. And stop asking us. Or we will have to punish you.’ Loki growled at me in warning.

‘I’m just so impatient. I want to know.’ I whined.

‘We know, little one.’ Loki chuckled.

I placed my drink down at the side of the tub and I let my head fall back as I closed my eyes. I couldn’t believe that I was in Orlando, in a hot tub with Tom and Loki, at Disney World. The whole thing was just so surreal.

I was snapped from my thoughts as Tom grabbed my ankle and he pulled it up onto his lap, causing me to slide down in the tub so my head was just above the water. He started to massage my foot, but he was doing it too lightly as it tickled. I tried wriggling my foot around but he kept a tight hold.

‘You are so ticklish, Pet.’ Tom grinned as he used a bit more pressure.

Loki grabbed my other foot and he started to massage me aswell.

‘Oh god.’ I groaned out as their skilled fingers worked their magic on my feet.

As if I wasn’t already like mush and over relaxed from the orgasms, I certainly was now.

‘This holiday is all about you. As it is for your birthday on Thursday after all.’ Tom said with a big smile.

‘Use have already done way more than enough for me. I seriously don’t know how to ever thank you both.’ I said as I opened my eyes to look at them both.

‘As long as you enjoy it, that is all that matter to us.’ Loki smiled.


	31. Chapter 31

We were sat in the resort restaurant eating breakfast. It was Thursday, my birthday, and also our first day of going to the parks. I was so excited I could hardly eat. Tom and Loki had wished me happy birthday in the morning and had woken me up with some mind blowing sex. They also gave me loads of presents, I couldn’t believe how lucky I was.

Yesterday my surprise had been horse riding. I hadn’t ridden in about a year, so it was amazing to get back in the saddle. But the best part was it was a 5 hour trek and it had included a gallop across the beach and swimming with the horses in the sea. My dream come true.

Tom and Loki could both ride aswell so it had been the three of us, aswell as our guide, who took my camera and took loads of pictures for us. She had been fantastic.

The drive back to our resort had been 2 hours long, but we had been exhausted after the long ride, so we slept nearly the whole way back. Loki even carried me into our apartment as I had still been asleep. It had been Tom that gently woke me up when it was time for dinner, which we had ordered in.

But I thought it would take a lot to beat how wonderful yesterday had been. But oh, this holiday was just beginning.

 

I was minding my own business, eating a croissant as I looked over the map of Disney World to try and memorize the layout of all the parks. When suddenly the lights in the restaurant changed. Music started and everyone started singing happy birthday… TO ME!

I looked up at Tom and Loki, my cheeks burning with embarrassment, they were both singing too. But Tom had nodded his head in the direction behind me. So I looked round and couldn’t believe my eyes.

Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Pluto and Goofy walked into the place. Straight towards me. Mickey was carrying a cake for me, with candles on, and it looked amazing.

I could not believe what was happening. I was sure I was dreaming, so much so I had to pinch myself to check that I was actually awake.

I blew out my candles and got hugs from all of the characters aswell as pictures with them. Of course Tom and Loki joined in aswell with the photos.

Before they left, Mickey gave me a large goodie bag and another hug. Once they left, I sat down at my seat again in complete and utter shock at what had just happened.

‘No way. How did you guys manage to organise that?’ I asked Tom and Loki in surprise.

‘We have our ways.’ Tom winked at me.

 

After stopping at the apartment to drop off the goodie bag and pick up a few things, we made out way to the Animal Kingdom Park first. That was the park I had been looking forward to the most. We had a 7 day pass, with access to all 6 parks. We were doing a park a day, and then anything we wanted to go back to, we would do on the last day.

I couldn’t contain my excitement as we walked through the main entrance where we met Rafiki. There was a short queue so we joined it and it was so worth it to get a picture with him.

We also met Chip N Dale, King Louie and Baloo. Which Tom was over the moon at. And we met Dug and Russell, Flik and Pocahontas. We went to the 3D Bug’s Life show and saw The Festival Of The Lion King. It had been wonderful. We done so much at the park.

After going on the safari we went to get some food. After that though, Tom and Loki took me backstage of The Lion King.

I don’t know how they done it, but we got a tour around the backstage and also of the stage itself. They showed us how they made the show and it was insanely magic.

The second day of our time at Disney we went to one of the water parks, Typhoon Lagoon, for the day. I love water parks so we had so much fun. I didn’t want to leave, Tom and Loki had to nearly drag me out or I would have looked like a prune from being in the water so much.

On the third day we went to The Magic Kingdom. We met so many characters there and went on a lot of rides. The big firework display at the end of the night was one of the highlights for me.

Fourth day was spent at The Epcot theme park. Then the fifth day we went to the other water park, Blizzard Beach. Which was even better than the first water park.

On the sixth day we hit up Disney’s Hollywood Studios Park. We done so much there I was exhausted by the end of the day. But it was so great and there was so much more to do, that we went back there on the final day for the morning. Then we went back to the magical Kingdom for part of the afternoon.

By the end of it, we were all exhausted as we lay on loungers by the pool in our resort.

‘I can’t thank you both enough. I have had the best week of my life here. I never want to leave.’ I said as I sipped on a cocktail.

‘You’re welcome, darling. We knew how this was your dream holiday, we are glad we can give you this opportunity, and share it with you.’ Tom smiled as he squeezed my hand.

‘I saw you totally freak out with all of The Jungle Book related parts.’ I giggled.

Tom had nearly wet himself with excitement when we saw The Jungle Book show at the end of the night in the Animal Kingdom. And meeting Baloo had been his highlight. The picture of him with Baloo is the most adorable thing I have ever seen.

‘What was your favorite?’ I asked Loki.

‘I very much enjoyed the Fantasmic show and the Blizzard Beach Park.’ He smiled.

‘Is there any point asking your favorite?’ He added.

‘The Lion King Festival, of course.’ I laughed.

The Lion King was my all-time favorite movie.

‘Ohh, I just can’t wait to be King!’ Tom started singing.

Loki and I joined in and we had a little sing song together.

 

While I went for a dip in the pool, Tom disappeared somewhere. But he wouldn’t tell me where.

But I soon found out when we got back to our apartment…

As soon as I stepped inside, I gasped out. Tom was there, but he was Loki! He had dressed up and used the wig and everything. Loki’s armour too. I was in shock. But even more so when I turned around and was faced with Loki mid changing into his Asgardian armour to match Tom.

‘Oh, my, god.’ I gasped.

It was then I knew I was in for a wild night.


	32. Chapter 32

I had so much fun on holiday with Tom and Loki. The whole thing had been so surreal. We spent most of our days in our villa, just sunbathing and swimming in the pool. But it was typical on the second last day I had to be my usual clumsy self...

I had been so excited to get out to the pool that morning, that as I ran outside I slipped at the edge of the pool and fell over. Luckily half of me fell into the pool, but my legs banged against the side as I fell in. My head fell into the water, so that was fine that it wasn’t damaged. But pain shot through my ankle and it really bloody hurt.

I hadn’t had much time to get my bearings when I fell under the water, before I was pulled up above the water and then lifted out of the pool by Tom who was at the side. Loki had jumped in after me to make sure I didn’t drown.

‘Tanya! Are you ok? What hurts?’ Tom asked as he carried me straight over to one of the sunbathing beds.

‘My ankle. Owww!’ I said as I tried to move it.

‘Keep still.’ Tom said as he gently picked it up and placed it out on front of me.

‘How many times have we told you about running near the pool.’ Loki growled angrily as he joined us and put his arm around me.

‘I know… I’m sorry, Sir.’ I said quietly. I hated it when they chastised me, no matter how small it was.

‘We better get you to the hospital to get it checked over.’ Tom said as he grabbed a towel.

‘No, it will just be a sprain. I’ll be fine.’ I argued.

‘No arguing, Tanya. We are taking you to the hospital and that’s final.’ Tom said firmly. So I didn’t argue, I knew it would end up bad for me if I did.

After drying me off and helping me get into some clothes, Loki carried me to the car and then they drove me to the nearest hospital. They got a wheelchair for me to save me putting any weight on my ankle and they wheeled me to the waiting room.

‘Typical me to end up in the hospital on holiday.’ I sighed and rested my head against Loki’s shoulder.

‘Don’t worry, little one. It’s the second last day, we didn’t have anything specific planned so you can just rest when we get back.’ Loki chuckled and placed his head atop of mine.

‘I hope it’s not broken.’ I mumbled.

‘Me too.’ Loki and Tom said at the same time.

Luckily, it was just sprained and bruised. I had to get an x ray to be sure, but I was relieved when we left the hospital.

But a sprained ankle was the least of my worries, especially with what happened the following day. 

 

Our flight wasn’t due to leave until evening. So we still had a good while of enjoying the sun. As much as I could with a bad ankle anyway. But Tom and I had been lying outside in the sun when Loki appeared with our suitcases all packed and in his hand.

‘We are leaving. Now.’ Loki said.

‘What?’ I asked, confused. ‘I thought our flight wasn’t until 7pm tonight?’

‘I’ve booked us on an earlier one.’ Loki said with a serious face.

‘Why, Sir?’ I asked.

He looked to me and then to Tom. He motioned for Tom to go inside.

‘Wait here, little one.’ Loki said firmly to me.

I didn’t bother arguing as he seemed a bit off, so I didn’t want to anger him or disappoint him.

 

Tom’s POV

‘What’s going on?’ I asked, slightly concerned with the way Loki was acting.

‘I don’t know. But I have a really bad feeling about our flight tonight. So I want us to leave now and get the next one. It leaves at 12.’ Loki said.

‘What? Don’t be ridiculous.’ I said dismissively.

‘I’m not. Remember I am a god, not a mortal like you. I have powers and while I cannot see the future, my gut feeling has never steered me wrong before. We are leaving, now.’ Loki snarled at me.

‘Oh my god, Loki. This is stupid. We are not wasting money on another flight when we have one booked and paid for already.’ I argued.

‘Fine. You stay. But I am taking Tanya home, right now.’ He said as he pushed past me and outside to get Tanya.

I knew it was stupid to argue and to not get the same flight back as them. Besides, I was worried with how Loki was acting so I didn’t want to leave Tanya alone with him. So I reluctantly agreed to go to the airport now.

 

Tanya’s POV

‘What’s going on?’ I asked when Loki came out of the villa with Tom behind him, who did not look amused at all.

‘Nothing you need to worry about. Come on, let’s get going. I have all your things packed.’ Loki said to me as he lifted me up.

‘Have I done something wrong? I’m sorry.’ I said quietly. I was worried I had done something, as they both didn’t seem pleased at all for some reason. But I couldn’t think about what it was that I could have done wrong.

‘You’ve done nothing wrong, little one. I promise you. I just need to get us all back home sooner than later.’ Loki assured me and he kissed my forehead.

So I didn’t push on the matter and off we went to the airport. I was a bit sad to be leaving Florida. It had been so much fun and I really enjoyed it. I still couldn’t believe they had taken me on such an amazing holiday.

‘Thank you both so much for this holiday. It’s been the best time of my life.’ I said once we were on the plane heading home. I was in the middle of them both again. Right where I wanted to be.

‘It’s been our pleasure, pet.’ Tom said as he gave my knee a squeeze.

Loki seemed a little off still though. He had a hold of my hand constantly on the flight home. And when we got into the airport he rushed us out straight away once we got out suitcases. I couldn’t put my finger on it. But as soon as we got into Tom’s place, he was back to normal and relaxed again.

‘Is everything ok? I’m really worried.’ I said to Tom when we got back to his place.

I had thought I was just going to go back to mine, but they didn’t want me alone while I had a sore ankle. So I was to stay at Tom’s until I was 100% better. So I didn’t complain. We had swung in by my place on the way back so that I could pick up any mail and check that my flat was still actually standing as it had been a while since I had actually stayed there. I was constantly at Tom’s before the holiday and now it was the same again.

‘Loki is just being Loki. Nothing to worry about.’ Tom kissed the top of my head and then we went through to the kitchen to see Loki.

‘Are you ok?’ I asked him.

‘Of course, my little one.’ He grinned and scooped me up into his arms, making me giggle.

 

Later that evening we had just been sat watching TV while cuddling. A film had just finished and then the news came on. I was away to change the channel but an important news bulletin came on.

I felt my stomach drop in dread. I felt like I was going to be sick.


	33. Chapter 33

I burst out into tears and Tom quickly grabbed me and pulled me into him. He rubbed my back in circles and tried to soothe me, but what I had just saw and heard on the TV was too much.

Loki had grabbed the remote from me and turned the TV off. He also joined in to try and ease me.

There had been a suicide bomber on a flight… From Florida… The one that we were supposed to be on.

There was no survivors.

‘Shh, shh. It’s alright, sweetheart.’ Tom tried to soothe me.

  
Loki’s POV

I knew I had a bad feeling about that flight, but I had no idea it was going to be that bad. I felt a rush of relief, and guilt, that we weren’t on the flight. And I knew by the look on Tom’s face that he was feeling the same.

Tanya was nearly completely inconsolable. She was so shook up that it took her a while to calm down. We had taken her up to the bedroom and was sitting cuddling her until she calmed down. It was heart breaking to see her like that.

Once she was calm enough, we managed to speak to her.

‘Did you know that was going to happen?’ She asked me quietly.

‘No. I had a bad feeling and knew that we shouldn’t have gotten on the flight. But I had no idea that it was something like that that was going to happen. If I did, I would have done something to stop it or warn people. If I had said to someone about my bad feeling, nobody would have believed me. Tom nearly didn’t believe me.’ I said to her.

‘I know. I am sorry for doubting you, Loki. You saved our lives.’ Tom said as he reached over and gave me a pat on the shoulder.

Tanya held onto me tighter and hugged in against my chest. I tightened my arms around her and gave her a squeeze.

  
That night when it was time to sleep, Tanya was very restless. She kept having nightmares that would have us waking her up, only for her to burst out crying and be covered in sweat. Only after having a warm bath at 2 in the morning and then having both Tom and I hold her close between us, did she managed to fall into a deep and peaceful sleep.

The following days were much the same, she was disturbed and it was not nice to see. I know everyone took things differently from others, Tom was shocked from what had happened but he wasn’t taking it as bad as Tanya was.

‘Come on, time for breakfast.’ Tom said after we had got dressed one morning.

‘I’m not hungry.’ Tanya said as she was sat at the dresser brushing her hair.

‘You have to eat, pet.’ Tom said as he went over to her and put his hand onto her shoulder.

‘I’m just really not hungry.’ She sighed.

‘Tanya, it’s not for discussion. Come on downstairs and eat your breakfast.’ Tom said in a firm tone.

She gave in and nodded. As she was in the kitchen eating, I pulled Tom aside to speak to him privately.

‘I’m worried about Tanya. She’s not been herself since we came back, after what happened.’ I said to Tom.

‘I agree. She’s taken this badly, she’s very shook up. I think we need to get her to see someone for help with this.’ Tom suggested.

‘I don’t know if having a stranger speak to her will help. We need to get her out and keep her mind occupied. Speak to her about it.’ I said. Tom nodded in agreement.  
  


Tanya’s POV

Tom and Loki came back through while I was eating through my breakfast. They both sat down opposite me at the table and I knew from the way they were looking at me that there was something up.

‘We need to speak to you, little one.’ Loki started. I felt my stomach drop.

‘After what happened to the flight, we know it’s affected you badly. We want you to speak to us about it.’ Tom said softly.

I took a deep breath and put down my spoon before speaking.

‘I feel… Guilty. That I wasn’t on the flight, that I’m alive when I should have been on it. If it wasn’t for you, we would be dead.’ I started to choke up as I thought about it. ‘I feel so grateful and relieved that we weren’t on it… But guilty and awful for those that were on it.’

Tom and Loki moved round the table to sit next to me and comfort me.

‘You’re bound to be feeling a mix of emotions. But don’t bottle them up, ok? We’re here and we want to know how you’re feeling. Don’t hide it. Ok?’ Loki said to me firmly.

‘Ok.’ I nodded.


	34. Chapter 34

But that was easier said than done.

In the following week, I felt like I was in a downward spiral that I couldn’t get out of. My anxiety was sky high, more than it had ever been before. When Tom and Loki had allowed me to go home, I had been very anxious on the drive to mine. I was glad that Tom gave me a lift though.

‘You sure you’re ok?’ Tom asked me when we pulled up outside my flat.

‘Yeah, I’m fine.’ I lied.

I had been bottling everything up inside me as I didn’t want to upset them. I didn’t want them to see how much I had been affected by the incident. How bad my anxiety was getting.

‘You can just come back to mine you know.’ Tom grinned at me, and I laughed.

‘I can’t never be home. I need to do some housework or my flat will be a mess.’

Tom nodded in understanding and he leaned over to kiss me before letting me go.

When I entered my flat it felt… Weird. It was empty and for some reason it didn’t feel like home.

I tried to occupy my mind by doing some cleaning. But it didn’t take long. I checked my phone and I had a text from Ailsa.

_A: Hey girl! How was your holiday? Are you free tonight for a night out and a catch up? Xxx_

_T: Hello. Sorry, no. I have plans with Tom and Loki. Another night for sure though! Holiday was great. xxx_

  
Tom’s POV

‘That’s odd.’ I said to Loki.

‘What?’ He asked.

‘I just got a text from Ailsa asking if she can come round.’ I frowned and looked to Loki, he was as puzzled as I was.

I replied to her that it was no bother. So she arrived half an hour later, looking a bit worried.

‘Is Tanya not here?’ She asked.

‘No, she’s at home. She went home yesterday. We were just away to head round to see her actually. Why? What’s wrong?’ I asked her.

‘I don’t know. I asked her yesterday how the holiday was and if she was free, but she said she was busy with you guys. But there was something off. You know how you just can tell even by the way someone texts if there’s something not right? I got that kind of vibe from her. Then I text her this morning to see when she was free and she avoided the question entirely. I’m worried. Did anything happen on holiday? You didn’t hurt her, did you?’ Ailsa looked angry as she said the last sentence.

‘No, we didn’t. I promise you. However we did get an earlier flight home, as Loki had a bad feeling about the one we were booked on. Then that night on the news we saw that there was a suicide bomber on it, there was no survivors from that flight.’ I told Ailsa, her eyes widened and she looked horrified.

‘Oh my god. I saw that but I never even thought or clicked that you all might have been on it. Holy shit.’ She said as she sat down on the sofa in shock.

‘Since that, Tanya has been disturbed. Especially the first few days. But we thought she was alright after that as she seemed to be herself. But perhaps not.’ Loki said, worried.

‘We best go round, now. Do you want to come, Ailsa?’ I asked her.

‘No, it might be better just you two seeing her. Text me and let me know if she’s ok though, please?’

‘Of course. Are you heading home? We will give you a lift on the way.’ I offered.

‘That would be good, thank you.’ Ailsa agreed.

  
Tanya’s POV

I jumped when I heard the buzzer go. I wasn’t expecting anyway and I was quite happy reading a book, in my own little bubble away from the scary world.

I went over and pressed the button to see who it was. I felt my heart skip a beat when I heard that it was Tom and Loki. As much as I had wanted to just be with them at Tom’s, I didn’t want to appear clingy or anything so I had just kept myself occupied. I couldn’t be with them all of the time, I didn’t think.

When they came up, I jumped into Tom’s arms as he was first in the door. He kissed the top of my head and told me how much he had missed me and missed having me in bed with them. Then I went into Loki’s arms and he done the same.

I felt a little better than I had done now I was back in their arms.

‘What’s up, little one? We know something is not right.’ Loki asked as we went through to the living room and they sat me down on the sofa.

‘I just… I’m still feeling a little weird about the flight. That’s all. I’m fine, really.’ I smiled and tried to assure them I was ok.

‘Very well. How about we order some takeaway? You’ve not eaten yet, have you?’ Tom asked me.

‘No, I haven’t. That sounds good.’ I nodded.

In truth, I hadn’t eaten much at all since I got back. But if they knew that, they wouldn’t be happy at all.

I waited in the living room with Loki as Tom went to the kitchen to order in food. Loki pulled me onto his lap and was playing with my hair, it felt heavenly.

‘Tanya. Come here a minute.’ Tom called from the kitchen. I didn’t like the tone of his voice and my stomach dropped. Uh oh.

I walked through with Loki on my heels. Tom didn’t look happy, at all.

‘Have you been eating properly?’ He asked me.

‘Uhm. Yeah.’ I nodded.

‘Don’t lie to me, Tanya. Truthfully. What have you eaten since I dropped you off?’ He asked firmly as he folded his arms over.

‘Um.’ I gulped. ‘I… I’ve had a piece of toast this morning.’ I said quietly and I looked down to the floor.

Tom stepped closer to me, his feet coming into view. He took hold of my chin and guided my head upwards so I had to make eye contact with him.

‘Is that all you’ve had since I dropped you off yesterday morning?’ His eyebrows shot upwards, nearly hitting the roof.

‘Yes.’ I squeaked out.

‘Oh Tanya. You have to eat. Properly.’ He said, disappointed.

‘I know…’

‘Why?’ Loki asked me.

‘I just… I’ve not really been that hungry. And all I had was a frozen loaf of bread. I don’t have anything in grocery wise.’ I said as I continued to fiddle with my hands anxiously.

‘That’s not good enough, Tanya. You will make yourself ill if you don’t eat properly. Do you want to fall ill?’ Loki asked me in a firm tone as he crossed his arms over aswell.

‘No, Sir.’

‘Then why didn’t you go out and get groceries in?’ Tom asked.

‘I… I don’t know.’ I shrugged.

‘Right, never mind take away. We are going to go shopping right now and get some food in. I’ll cook something decent for dinner.’ Tom said as he marched me through to the front door.

I knew they were on a mission so I didn’t bother arguing. I got into the back of Tom’s jag and Loki got in the back beside me. We drove down the road to Tesco’s and I found myself getting very anxious and scared as we walked in.

‘How does Lasagne sound?’ Tom asked me. But it sounded like a blur to me.

I looked around the shop and there were so many people. My vision started to go a bit blurry and my chest felt like it was tightening in on me.

I couldn’t cope, so I bolted.

I ran straight for the exit and outside. I was relieved when I got outside, but there was still too many people going around. So I rushed down the car park to where we had parked. I leaned back against the car and took deep breaths to try and get my body to calm down.

Tom and Loki had rushed straight after me, as expected. They were both really worried.

‘Tanya, breathe for me, darling. It’s alright, we’ve got you.’ Tom said soothingly as he rubbed my back.

‘Focus on our voices, on my hand.’ Tom said as he took hold of my hand and squeezed.

‘Count with me.’ Loki said. Then he proceeded to count down from 10. I managed to count down with him aswell.

They opened the door of the back seat and sat me down with my legs outside of the car. Tom rubbed my back and I soon was back to normal with my breathing and could focus properly again.

‘Tanya, are you ok? You just had a panic attack.’ Tom asked as he crouched down on front of me and held my hands.

‘Yeah… I’m ok.’ I nodded.

Once they knew I was ok. Tom went back in to finish shopping while Loki stayed with me.

‘I don’t know what’s wrong with me.’ I said as I fought to hold back tears.

‘It’s ok, little one. You’ll get through this, you have us. I fear that this may be a bad case of anxiety, caused from what happened to the flight. You’re scared to go in the public, aren’t you?’ Loki asked me.

I looked over at him, slightly in shock at what he had said. I wasn’t really sure what I was scared of. But now that he had said that, it made sense and I knew that that was what was wrong. I had locked myself in a little bubble of books, where I felt safe. The thought of going out with Ailsa last night had sent fear straight through me.

Dam Loki was good with reading people. He could read me better than I could even read myself.

Loki knew that I hadn’t even realised what was wrong with myself until he said it. He pulled me onto his lap and held me tightly, rocking me slightly back and fore.

‘It’s going to be alright. You’ll get through this, little one. I promise.’ He said softly.

And you know what? I believed him.


	35. Chapter 35

Tom and Loki had me pack up as much as I could and then I went back to Tom’s. They wanted to me to stay there for a while. I was glad, in a way. As I felt safer and more relaxed around them. 

But for some reason I did feel more anxious than normal as I was hanging my clothes up into the wardrobe. I wasn’t sure why. 

Tom was downstairs cooking dinner and Loki was sat on the bed, watching me unpack.

‘Little one.’ He said softly. 

I stopped what I was doing and looked round to him. He patted his lap and I walked straight over to him. He pulled me onto his lap and kissed my forehead.

‘We are going to discuss some new rules over dinner. But there’s nothing to worry about. It’s just so we can help you with your anxiety, ok? We want to help you get through this as soon as we can. But we won’t rush you. Do you understand?’ He said softly.

‘I understand, Sir.’ I nodded.

‘Good girl.’ He said as he kissed me again on my forehead, then down to my nose and then he finished with a kiss to my lips, making me giggle.

‘Let’s go eat, I think dinner may be ready now.’ 

Loki and I went downstairs and he was right, dinner was ready. The three of us sat around the table to eat. I was a little nervous as I knew there was going to be new rules put in place, but I had no idea what they were going to be.

‘Let’s discuss the new rules we are going to put in place.’ Tom said as he reached over the table and gave my hand a squeeze.

‘Ok.’ I squeaked out quietly as I nodded.

‘We still want you to continue with your magazine work. You will do at least 2 hours of work on it each day. Aside from weekends. You also have a new bed time of 10pm on weekdays and no later than midnight on weekends, unless we say otherwise. You need your rest as much as possible. On weekdays you will get up no earlier than 8am and no later than 9am. Weekends you can sleep in for as long as you wish. You will shower every morning before getting dressed and eat breakfast every morning. We will be helping you stick to the routine and make sure you follow it and the rules out. You are also to go for a half hour walk every day, with me or Loki, or both of us. And once a week you will go with me to get groceries in. Any other activities or outings we do, we will discuss beforehand. No fizzy drinks after 3pm, they don’t help with getting a good sleep. I will be in charge of your meals, Loki will be in charge of keeping your bed times and making sure that you do your walk and work.’ Tom told me all of the new rules. 

I took a minute to think about it all and let it sink in. I could understand the bedtime rules, though it would be a bit difficult to follow. I was so used to staying up late. I was happy with the magazine work, the only problem would be getting new material once I was done with what I had. That would mean going out and interviewing people. But they discussed that with me aswell. 

‘We will help you with that. We will take things one step at a time, these are just general rules. Ok?’ Loki said softly.

‘Ok.’ I nodded.

‘The original rules still apply.’ Tom added in.

I nodded again in understanding. 

‘After dinner, why don’t we watch a film?’ Tom suggested.

‘Sounds good.’ Me and Loki agreed.

‘You can pick.’ Loki said as he smirked at me.

‘Umm... How about World War Z? It’s apparently amazing.’ I suggested.

‘Sounds good. Though Loki might crap his pants at the zombies.’ Tom laughed and winked at me, making me laugh too.

‘Excuse me, but I have seen far worse than mangy zombies.’ Loki snapped at Tom.

So after dinner we got comfy on the sofa. My head resting on Tom’s lap and my legs over Loki’s. I was so content just being there with them as we watched the film. It was a bit scary, so a lot of times I kept jumping and screaming at the TV. 

But it was a brilliant film.

‘Alright. It’s time for bed now.’ Loki said once the film ended. 

‘Huh? It’s only half 8 though.’ I complained.

‘I know. But that gives us plenty of time to ravish you.’ Loki growled as he grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder, making me squeal out and laugh.

He carried me upstairs and I saw Tom following behind us, he winked at me as we entered the bedroom and for some reason that made me blush.

‘We are giving you an option. What kind of restraints would you like us to use tonight?’ Tom asked as Loki placed me down onto the bed and started to remove my clothes.

‘Um. I don’t know, Sir.’ I said as I was slightly distracted by Loki peeling my knickers down my legs.

‘Handcuffs, under bed restraints or rope. Make your decision, Pet.’ Tom said.

‘Handcuffs please, Sir.’ I said quickly. 

‘Good choice.’ Loki purred as he crawled up over my body, kissing my stomach and up between my breasts on the way.

I gasped out and arched my body up towards him. He chuckled as he kissed across my neck and nibbled gently on my skin.

‘Oh god.’ I gasped out.

‘How would you like a spanking over my knee? Hmm?’ Loki asked against my skin.

‘Yes please, Sir.’ I moaned out. 

I nearly came simply from the thought of being over his knee and being spanked. I loved the mix of pleasure and pain it brought. 

Loki sat me up just as Tom came over with the handcuffs.

‘Hands behind your back, Pet.’ He said as he moved behind me. 

I put my hands behind my back straight away and into position ready to be cuffed together.

‘Good girl.’ Tom purred as he kissed my shoulder.

I felt the cold bite from the metal cuffs on my skin as they clasped around my wrists. I gave them a slight tug to test the strength and they were on good. 

Loki sat on the edge of the bed and he helped me get into position over his lap. My head was dangling down the side of his legs. My feet were off the ground from the way Loki was sat. I had to trust him completely to save me from falling as my hands bound behind me were useless. 

But Tom done something different this time. He crouched down at the side of Loki, so he could see my face. He held my face up in his hands and looked directly into my eyes.

‘I want you to keep your eyes on mine at all times. Understand?’ He said firmly.

‘Yes, Sir.’ I nodded and gulped at the same time.

I always had an issue with eye contact. Especially with Tom and Loki. As I loved their eyes, yet when they were looking directly at me, I felt embarrassed for some reason. I could already feel my cheeks heating up as I blushed, and Loki hadn’t even begun yet.

‘You are so adorable, especially when you blush like this.’ Tom said with a grin as he brushed his thumbs over my cheeks. 

‘Let’s see if we can get her ass the same color as her cheeks.’ Loki said teasingly as I felt his hand stroke over my ass cheeks softly.

Tom kept a hold of my face gently and kept the eye contact up with me as Loki started to deliver spanks to my ass. I could feel my ass heating up instantly from his hand. He had only spanked me around 6 times when he stopped and ran a finger down my pussy.

‘You are soaked already, little one. You like this, don’t you?’ He teased as he ran his finger in small circles around my clit.

‘Oh god. Yes, Sir.’ I gasped out as I struggled to keep eye contact with Tom.

‘Do you want me to spank you some more?’ Loki asked as he suddenly thrust a finger inside of my warmth. 

‘Yes! Please, Sir.’ I cried out as my eyes shut.

‘Open your eyes.’ Tom growled at me as he slid his hand down and gripped my chin roughly, at the same time as Loki slapped my ass really hard.

My eyes shot open and I could see the lust in Tom’s eyes. The way he was looking at me was so intense. I wanted nothing more than to close my eyes again, but I didn’t want to disappoint them and disobey. 

‘Count with me, little one.’ Loki said.

While keeping eye contact with Tom, I counted with Loki as he delivered each smack to my ass. I couldn’t stop myself from wriggling around on his lap. That only caused him to hold tightly onto my wrists with his free hand. I loved the feeling of his large hand as it wrapped around my already bound wrists.

‘Ten.’ We both counted together. Then he stopped and massaged my ass for a minute.

‘Do you want to cum?’ Tom asked.

‘Yes please, Sir.’ I whined.

Loki was back to teasing my clit again with his finger. His touch was too light though, it was torture.

‘Do you think she deserves to cum?’ Tom asked Loki.

‘Hmm. I’d say so, she has been a good girl.’ Loki said.

I groaned out loud and nearly came from the way they were speaking. Part of me loved it when the spoke like I wasn’t there. And more so when they called me their good girl. I craved their praise and they knew it.

‘Another choice, little one. Do you want to cum by fingers, tongue or cock?’ Loki asked me as he kept up the light teasing with his finger.

‘Anything. Please just let me cum, Sir.’ I begged. 

I was so needing to cum that my mind nearly shut down completely and tears started to fall as I was so desperate for release.

‘Let’s use the hitachi then. Make her cum over and over.’ Tom said with a smirk as he wiped the tears away from my eyes.

I was lifted up from Loki’s lap and placed down onto the bed on my back. My hands squished down into the bed under me, but I didn’t care as I was so far gone.

I heard the buzz from the hitachi and I screamed out in pleasure as it was pressed up firmly against my clit.

‘Cum as many times as you like, Pet.’ Tom said as he fondled my breasts while Loki kept the hitachi pressed against me.

I had my first orgasm quickly. It crashed over me like a wave and it felt amazing. But the vibrations continued and it soon turned into too much pleasure. I tried wriggling my body around, to move away from the hitachi, but Tom and Loki didn’t allow it. Loki was really good at keeping the hitachi firmly on my clit, no matter how much I wriggled around.

‘Keep still.’ Tom growled as he smacked the side of my breast, making me yelp out, in shock more than anything.

I tried my best to keep still. But it wasn’t easy.

The over pleasure soon disappeared and I felt my body rushing towards another orgasm. It was helped along by Loki inserting two fingers roughly inside me, pressing against my G spot and he started to finger fuck me, hard. 

‘Oh god, oh god, oh god.’ I cried out as I came again, but this time I squirted all over Loki’s hand and made a mess on the sheets.

‘Wonderful.’ I heard Loki say.

But he didn’t stop. He kept up the motions and I couldn’t stop screaming and crying from the pleasure. It was way too much.

‘One more orgasm, little one.’ Loki coaxed as he kept thrusting his fingers roughly inside me.

‘I can’t.’ I cried out.

‘Yes, you can. Come on, Pet. One more for us, like a good girl.’ Tom said as he reached up to stroke my hair, while his other hand kept teasing my nipples lightly.

I don’t know how I managed it, but I came again. It was one of the strongest orgasms I’d ever had and I was completely spent afterwards.

‘That’s our good girl. Well done.’ Tom praised as the hitachi and Loki’s fingers were removed from me. 

My body was still trembling and jerking with every touch from either of them. They had rolled me over gently so they could uncuff me. My whole body felt weak and exhausted.

‘Rest, little one. We’ve got you.’ Loki said softly as he kissed my forehead.


	36. Chapter 36

The following day was my first full day with all the new rules. 

I was fine with the getting up rule. And the working 2 hours one. Tom and Loki made sure I ate properly, especially Tom as he kept making me my meals and making sure I ate with him. But as it reached 4pm, I knew there was still the half hour walk I was supposed to do. 

I don’t know why, but the thought of leaving the house was making me feel really anxious. Even though I had been out loads of times. I had no idea why my anxiety was so bad all of a sudden. Well, I knew it was because of what had happened to the flight.

But it still didn’t make much sense to me. It scared me, a lot.

‘Tanya. You’ve not been for the walk yet. Let’s go now while it’s sunny. Get your boots on.’ Tom said to me as he rubbed my shoulders and kissed the top of my head.

‘I… I’m not feeling too great. My stomach hurts.’ I said as I looked down at the desk and fiddled with my pen nervously.

‘You can’t lie, little one. I am the master of lies and mischief, I know. Now come on, do as Tom says and get your boots on.’ Loki said. 

I sighed but nodded and went to the front door to get said boots. Tom put on his coat and Loki put his boots on too. I stood there like a statue as they opened the door.

‘Come on, Pet. You’re fine, I promise.’ Tom urged me on as he rubbed my arm to try and help soothe me.

‘I don’t know what’s more scary. The fact of going outside, or the fact that I am scared about it and I don’t even know why. I just can’t reason with myself. I know it’s ridiculous, yet I can’t stop worrying.’ I said to them as I tried to hold in my tears. 

Tom took me into his arms and he cradled my head against him.

‘Shhh, shhh. It’s alright, Pet. Anxiety tends not to make sense. But we will get through this. You are not alone and you never will be.’ Tom said softly as he kissed the top of my head.

‘Can we just walk to the park and around there?’ I asked quietly as I looked up at Tom.

He brushed his thumb across my cheek and smiled fondly down at me.

‘Yes, that’s a good plan. Good girl.’ He praised and leaned down to kiss me on the lips softly that made my heart flutter.

Hand in hand with both Tom and Loki we left the house. It was a nice day, if a bit chilly. We walked straight to the park that was opposite the house. I felt a bit more at ease as we walked around the base of the hill. There were dogs running around playing fetch and people just generally going about their business.

‘Let’s go to the top of the hill.’ Loki suggested.

‘Oh man. Really?’ I groaned. 

The hill was so steep, it always killed my legs.

‘Yep. Come on.’ Loki said as he tugged on my hand and so did Tom as he agreed.

They were both really fit and healthy. Me, not so much. My legs felt like they were going to fall off by the time we reached the top. I was knackered and dying for a drink.

‘Holy crap. How do you do it without so much as breaking a sweat?’ I asked them as I collapsed onto the bench that was at the top.

‘I’ve lived here for years, I jog up here most mornings, darling.’ Tom chuckled as he sat down next to me.

‘And I’m well, me.’ Loki smirked as he sat down at the other side of me.

‘Look at that view though.’ I said once I got my breath back and looked over London. It was a stunning view. The best one there was.

‘It is beautiful.’ Tom agreed.

‘Not as good as Asgard.’ Loki chuckled.

‘How do you feel now that you are out here?’ Tom asked me.

‘I feel ok. Which is good.’ I said positively as I nodded.

‘Very good indeed. A walk every day is good, especially different places. It helps clear your mind and keeps your body active and healthy. We will take each day a day at a time.’ Loki said as he wrapped an arm around me.


End file.
